Forbidden Love
by BlacktheRose
Summary: Lily Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. But little did she know that it would be seven years filled with danger, romances, heart brakes, friendship and Quidditch. Already in her second year, Lily and her friends are facing a life threatening danger, who is the man with the hood? and how is he related to them? and why is he that interested in Lily?
1. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

**Harry Potter fanfiction. **

_This story is fan made, its based on the child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Weasley), Lily Potter. Many already knows' the story by J.K. Rowling, and therefore I won't go into details about how all things looks, and how the characters' we all know looks. Neither will I go into details about anything else happening in the books. Only when I think it's needed. _

_This is my first fanfiction, so there might be a lot of mistakes, and it may be purely written, as English is not my native language, but I will try my best and hope that you'll find it to your liking._

_\- I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. _

_\- The Informations' I used were from the books, the films and this website: wiki/Main_Page_

Year one.

Chapter 1: _Hogwarts._

**Home:** I woke up early. I couldn't sleep any longer. The day had finally come. I remembered when I finally got my letter; mom and dad called me down for breakfast and there it was, right on the table, I've been waiting for so long. I looked at my mother to make sure that it really were the Hogwarts letter, she gave a little nod and I ripped it open, my father grinned at me, shook his head and then went to get me some breakfast.

And now the day had finally come for me to go to Hogwarts. My luggage were already packed with clothes, books and other stuff that I would be needing for school, I had already gone through it several times the night before, to make sure that I wouldn't forget anything. Next to the luggage were the carry case to Snuggel, a black and white kitten, my father gave to me on the day Albus received his letter. After I went through all of my belongings yet again, I hurried in my clothes and ran down to the kitchen were my mother already had prepared a big breakfast for us.

"Good morning sweetie, your up early."

"I couldn't sleep, I'm to exited." I laughed and gave my mom a big hug; she gave me a big kiss on my cheek.

"What's all this giggling about?" my father asked coming into the kitchen, he obviously just woken up.

"I'm going to Hogwarts today." I laughed.

"Oh, is that today. I had no idea." My father replied sarcastically with a grin. "Well then, you better hurry and eat your breakfast, we're leaving soon." Shortly after my brothers' came down to eat, both of them were looking forward to see their friends again, and to use magic.

"I tell you sis, you better get it out of your system now. Its almost unbearable." James smirked at me. "And you know what happens to those who use magic out of the school ground, right?" I shook my head nervously. James lowered his voice dramatically.

"They'll get expelled, and then they'll get locked up in Azkaban, where they will starve to death, or worse..." he looked secretly behind his back, as if he was afraid that someone where listening. "…Get a deathly kiss from a dementor."

"James!" mother hissed. "Don't scare your sister."

"But its true. You can't use magic out of school."

"Yes, but no one will send you away to Azkaban. And no dementors will kiss you."

"But that's what Filch told us." James looked disappointed.

"The Ministry of Magic don't use dementors or Azkaban anymore." Father told us. "The prison got destroyed under the uprising of Voldemorts' return, and because of the dementors nature they were of course under Voldemorts' control. The Ministry of Magic decided in the end to get rid of the dementors and use a different prison with a different method, to keep the prisoners locked away."

"What are they doing instead?" I asked my father curiously.

"Well, they use The Legilimency Spell1 or a truth serum, to make sure that the person isn't or is innocent, when they're absolutely sure that the person have done what he's accused for, he or she will get punished. The punishment depends on what you've done."

"What if you have murdered someone?" Albus asked.

"It depends on how many, who you are and what kind of people you have killed."

"Hm.." Albus thought to himself, trying to find an example.

"If you've killed your own brother, just because you felt like it." James asked, getting angry eyes from both his mother and Albus. "It's just hypothetical." He shrugged smirking.

"You would probably get your memory erased and then you would be located somewhere among the muggles, without any magic as well… or you would get totally paralyzed while you were in a room all by yourself. It depends on who you are.

"How do they decide on the punishment?" I asked.

"They vote, after they get all the information."

"But isn't it a little like the way the muggles do it?"

"Yes Lily it is. In fact, The Ministry of Magic got the idea _from _the muggles."

"Alright, that's enough. Its time to get ready, we're going to meet up with Hermione and Ron at The Leaky Cauldron before departing." Mother said while cleaning the table. "Hurry now."

We all hurried upstairs and while we were talking about our expectations for this year, we brushed our teeth and went to get our stuff. Father stood ready in the hall and as soon as we came down with our stuff he loaded the luggage in one of grandfather Arthurs' inventions, a family car on the outside but much more spacious on the inside. Uncle Ron had told us all about how he and my father, had taken grandfather Arthurs car in their second year and how they went to Hogwarts in a flying Ford Anglia, risking the whole wizard world to get exposed to the muggles.

**The Leaky Cauldron:** A few hours later we arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, the Weasleys' hadn't arrived yet, so we were sitting at a table with pumpkin juice and waited. Dad were talking with James about Quidditch he'd received the news of becoming the teams captain in his letter, dad was proud and told him all about when he received the same news. Mom had spotted some old friends of hers and were talking with them, and Albus and I were talking about how exited we were to see Rose and Hugo again, when they all came through the chimney. First came Hugo, then Rose, Ron and at last Hermione.

"Hello everyone." Called uncle Ron. Father stopped in the middle of a sentence and waved at the Weasleys'.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever." He told them grinning. Aunt Hermione was busy dusting herself and Hugo of, but when she was done she walked around and gave us all hugs and kisses. I've always liked Hermione; she was a beautiful, intelligent and caring witch, just like my mother. Uncle Ron on the other hand, was always goofy and teased us. He and uncle George were my funny uncles. Hugo whom almost shared the same hair colour as me; where my favourite cousin, we were about the same age and were therefore both going to Hogwarts at the same time, and we were both really looking forward to it.

"Hey." He said when he reached me as the last person, after he'd said hello to everyone else.

"Hello Hugo… exited?" I smiled at him, and I could tell on the way his chest rose and fell, that he was nervous. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine." I comforted him.

"But what if I'm placed at Slytherin? What if we don't go to the same house? What if I'm all alone without any friends?" his ears were turning red and his eyes began to swallow with tears.

"Well.. I heard my father telling Albus last yeah, that if you tell the hat where you want to go, he would take your opinion in consideration. And _if _you should be placed at Slytherin, I personally don't think it would be that bad, they have some good qualities. Bye the way, you will never be alone and without friends, you will always have me, your sister and your cousins." I patted him comfortably on his head.

"but my father tells me, that if I end up in Slytherin, he will never speak to me again."

"oh Hugo, your father is just teasing you, besides your mom don't share that opinion with him, does she?" he shook his head. "See.. And she would _never _allow your father to be mad or disappointed at you. Besides I'm really positive that you can't disappoint uncle Ron, he loves you with all his heart."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Lily."

"Anytime."

**Hogwarts Express: **we were finally standing on platform 9¾, the train was as read and magical as the first time I saw it. My stomach were filled with little fairies and I couldn't wait to get on, I was making some little jumps of anticipation, which made my mum a little irritated at first, but then she just smiled forgiving and gave med a hug.

There were a lot of people on the platform, so my siblings and I were ordered to stay with mum and aunt Hermione, while uncle Ron and father were caring our luggage aboard in the luggage coach. When they finished we were allowed to go and say hello to our friends, for Hugo and me it only included our other cousins.

When the time was about to turn 11 o'clock we all met up to say our goodbyes. My father gave me a big hug and a little book, which contained some pictures of the whole family.

"Thanks dad, I love you." I said giving him a big kiss on his cheek "I'm going to miss you." And then I turned to my mother. When I'd said my goodbyes I took the carry case with Snuggel and went onboard with Hugo. We quickly found a free compartment were we opened the window, we waved goodbye as long as we could still see them, but the train were fast and we lost sight.

"soo…" I laughed at Hugo. "we're on our way."

"we surely are." He grinned back. "I took the liberty to bring some games to play on the way." He opened his backpack and fished some carts up from it.

"what's that?" I asked looking at a thin paper plastic box with a king on the front.

"it's muggle cards, Grandfather Arthur gave it to me, along with a book of games you can play with them, there are more than a hundred different games, isn't that amazing?"

"I'm not sure?" Hugo was sharing his Grandfathers interest for muggles and received a lot of weird stuff from him.

"The last time you brought some muggle stuff with you, I got water all over me, cause you didn't know how to use it."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But these are different. The don't do anything but lay on the table and you..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." A guy with blonde hair was standing in the door we've forgotten to close. I guessed him to be around the same age as Hugo and me. "I'm sorry to interfere, I saw that the door was still open and thought it was available, my sister and I have been looking for a compartment for an half an hour now." He looked tired.

"Well you are welcome to stay in here if you want?" I offered him.

"Really? Thank you." He said smiling. "Alana!" he called out the door. "The people in here are willing to let us stay in their compartment, Alana?" He went outside of the compartment to look after his sister. Hugo went to sit beside me.

"_Are you sure? We don't know them?" _Hugo whispered to me.

"_Of course Hugo, don't be so reserved. You know that this is how our fathers got best friends right?" _I whispered back. _"You were so nervous a little while ago, about whether you would make some friends. This is your chance." _

"_Fine."_

The blond haired boy came back, and with him a girl whom looked exactly like him, the boy took place in front of me and his sister in front of Hugo.

"Are you twins?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest." The boy said. "are you siblings as well?" Hugo and I looked at each other and then shook our heads.

"No just cousins." I smiled.

"Cool."

"I'm Lily… Potter." I added. The twins made big eyes.

"You are?" they looked at each other. "We've heard so much about that name, do you know the famous Harry Potter?"

"Of course." I smiled at them. "His my father." The twins' mouth opened wide up. "and this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley." I nodded towards Hugo and the twins now looked at Hugo with wide eyes.

"Don't tell my your parents is Ron and Hermione?" Hugo nodded shy.

"Wow! We're surrounded by famous kids." The boy said to his sister.

"I'm Alana Williams, and this is my brother Wilfred. We're muggle born. So there it is, I've told our darkest secret, know.. let us be friends." Alana smiled at me.

"Sure." I said.

"My mu-m is m-muggle born." Hugo stammered.

"Really?" Wilfred sounded impressive. "That's so cool." We all burst into laughter, and we knew that we from know on, would be great friends. We were busy playing all kind of muggle games, so we didn't notice how long the ride were. We were eating candy, they asked a lot of questions about the magical world, and we answered them if we knew the answers. When we finally arrived our breath were taken away be the astonishing view. A big silhouette was showing in the dark of the night, the twins got nervous so I tried to calm them down.

"Don't worry, its' just Hagrid." I smiled at them.

"Who's Hagrid?"

"He's a teacher in Care of Magical Creatures and he's the keeper of the keys and grounds. You'll like him."

"He's also a very important family friend." Hugo added. "HEY HAGRID" Hugo caught Hagrids attention and a big friendly smile lit up on Hagrids face.

"Hello youngsters. Lily, Hugo." He nodded at us. "It's this way. FIRST YEAR STUDENTS!" he called. "FOLLOW ME."

**Hogwarts: **We we're all standing in front of the teachers table, waiting. A little man with long white beard and a long pointy silvery hat, which matched his long robe, _I guessed him to be the teacher of Charms Professor Flitwick,_ where standing beside a stool in front of us. The stool had an old damaged pointy hat on it; and I knew it was the Sorting Hat.

The professor cleared his throat and talked with a high and light voice.

"Good Evening. Before we begin the sorting I think that professor McGonagall will give a us some words." Professor Flitwick nodded to the tall elegant Witch, whom where sitting in the middle of the table, she nodded to Professor Flitwick and rose from her chair. She smiled out to the Hall.

"I would like to welcome our old students back, I hope you had a great Holliday and that you all did your homework. And to the new students I want to welcome you to this school, the teachers and I, are looking forward to get to know you all, and see what you will accomplish.

And now some formalities; the Forbidden Forest is, as the name applies, Forbidden without a teachers permission and guarding. Many creatures live in that forest and not everything has it in its heart to not kill you. Also mister Filch made me tell you, that he still misses his pajamas, so would the culprit _please_ hurry up and deliver it back. For Merlins' sake people, we don't want to run into a half naked old man in the middle of the night, do we?" a cautious laughter formed in the hall, professor McGonagall nodded to Flitwick and sat down in her chair.

"all right then, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" he looked upon the new students.

"Abbott, Finikel." A heavy boy walked up and slowly sat on the stool. When the Sorting Hat started to speak, some of the students gave a little hop I shock.

"Mm.. hmm.. HUFFELPUFF." It screamed out and Abbott hurried down to the table cheering at him. Some other names were called, a girl named Maggie Jones were placed at Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily." Called professor Flitwick. And I went up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat was to big, and fell over my eyes.

"_Mmh.. Another Potter I see.. Slytherin could be a good place for you, and I see that you wouldn't mind that, Ravenclaw is also a good suggestion, but other than intelligent you have a much stronger quality, loyalty and bravery.. hmm.. where to put you? Well then I'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table went berserk, happy to get yet another Potter to their house. I hurried down to the table, but I managed to whisper a good luck to Hugo and my new friends. I sat beside the girl named Maggie, she had black hair and brown eyes, her skin were a little dark, like when you've got a lot of sun. I smiled at her and she smiled back, showing a perfect set of teeth. Albus whom were sitting across the table, right in front of Maggie nodded to me. "Welcome to Gryffindor sis."

Three boys were sitting besides Albus; all looked the same, all brown hair, freckles, glasses and brown/orange eyes. I remembered Professor Flitwick calling them to the Chair; Bolton, Jared. Bolton, Melwin and Bolton, Stephan. I guessed they were triplets.

"Williams, Alana." My concentration went back to the sorting, Alana walked up to the stool with confident, she sat elegantly and the hat didn't take long to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" we all clapped, me in particular. Alana hurried down to the table and sat beside me, while sending a little wink towards Albus whom immediately blushed and turned his head away.

"Williams, Wilfred." Flitwick called and like his twin sister, Wilfred walked to the stool with confident and calmness. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat nearly touched Wilfreds' head. He gave his sister a high-five and sat beside her, smirking at me and winking at Maggie. _They are really twins _I thought to myself. At last it was time for Hugo, he stumbled on his way to the stool, which made the hall bubble with laughter. The hat was placed on Hugos' head, it took long but it finally yelled out "GRYFFINDOR." Hugo was relieved and hurried down to the table, sitting next to Wilfred, his sister Rose whom sat beside Maggie, waved at him and gave a thump up. Hugo smiled proud back at his sister. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, cleared her throat to get silence and yelled out. "Now that you're all placed in your knew houses, I would just like to say, good luck, good studies and bon apatite.", and with those final words, the feast appeared like my parents told me about. Wilfred and Alana gave a little gasp but were quickly over the shock, we were all very hungry.

Almost an hour went by, we had just finished the dessert and our eyes became heavy.

"Before we go to bed in a little while, I have a few informations. Both Gryffindor and Slytherins' Quiddith team needs players this year, if interested contact the captains on each team, which would be James Potter on the Gryffindor team and Viola Greengrass on Slytherins' team. 1st year students is asked to follow the prefects from your houses, they will escort you to your common room. I bid you all a good night sleep." The students rose from their chairs and walk out of the hall.

"Well that wasn't so bad." I heard Hugo tell Wilfred.

"First year students from Gryffindor, gather around." A tall fifth year girl called out. We gathered around her and a boy at the same age with pimples all over his face.

"My name is Melanie Jules, this is Tom Felt and we are your prefects for the next three years. We will make sure that you don't get into trouble; if you have any questions you're always welcome to ask us. But for now lets show you the way to Gryffindors' common room." We walked up a lot of stairs until we reached the 7th floor; the prefects let us to the famous portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_It's the Fat Lady." _I whispered to Alana.

"_Is the portrait called the Fat Lady? Wow. No imagination was used here, huh?" _she laughed.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Cranberry Juice." answered Melanie. The Fat Lady nodded and swung up, revealing a whole. Tom climbed through it, then Melanie and then the rest of us followed, when we were all inside, the portrait closed.

"How do we get out again?" Jared Bolton asked with a nervous face.

"You just push the portrait and it will open." Tom answered irritated.

"This is the Common room, here you will spend a lot of time, doing homework, celebrations and relax. on this message board you can see all the messages regarding this house. Quidditch try-outs, practise, Hogsmead trips, dancing lessons, lost and found notes and so on. Of course some of the activities you aren't allowed to participate in, before later. On the table over there is a pile of maps, I will recommend you to take a least one each, and read it thoroughly before you go to bed, try and look at your schedules and memorise the way to your classroom so you wont be late on your first day. Now then, will the girls follow me this way." She said and walked towards a staircase.

"This leads up to the girls dormitories, come along." She explained on the way. We each grabbed a map on our way to the staircase.

"There is a spell on the girls' staircase that prevents boys from using it, however there is no such enchantment on the staircase to the boys' dormitory, allowing you girls to use it whenever you wish, due to the founders' belief that girls were more trustworthy." Melanie explained.

"Yeah I remember my mum telling me about it." I told her smiling.

"And who's your mother?"

"Ginny, Ginny Potter." I answered still smiling.

"Really?" she said disbelieving and kept walking, I waited for her to say something more, but she didn't. She led us to a door at the top of the staircase, where a sign told us that this dorm belonged to us. We went in and saw a large round room, with a chimney, five beds each with their own side tables, a large round table in the middle to do homework or just chill. All were held in the same stile, in red and golden colors. Beside the door stood a grand mirror, with detailed cuts.

"This will be your room from now on and till you finish school, I wish you a good nights sleep." She said and closed the door.

"Wow, I've never met a more cheering person in my whole life." Alana said sarcastically.

"U-um, maybe she was just shy." Maggie tried.

"Riiight…" said a girl with short curly hair. "I'm Serafina Smith by the way." She smiled at us.

"I'm Coraline Pwatt." Said the other.

"Hello, I'm Alana Williams." Alana said and gave them a handshake. "I don't know why I did that?"

"Lily Potter." I said.

"We know." They laughed.

"Oh." I blushed.

"And you are?" they asked Maggie; she looked up briefly and whispered her name.

"Whaat?" Serafina asked.

"Maggie Jones." She said a little louder, her face turning completely red.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" Alana asked confused.

"I think we're supposed to go to bed." Coraline answered.

"But what about pajamas?" she looked confused at us, the others looked back at her with the same expression.

"They've already brought up our luggage." I explained to her.

"Really?" she looked around and saw her backpack laying on one of the beds. "Then I suppose this bed is mine." She walked towards her stuff, found her luggage and took out her pajama. The rest of us followed her example.

Alanas' bed were the one closest to the door on the left hand, then mine, Maggies, Coraline and Serafina. Snuggle was already asleep in the foot of my bed.

"Well. Goodnight then." Coraline yawned.

"Goodnight." Responded Maggie with a little voice. I was already on my way to dreamland.

1

To delve into the mind of the victim, permitting the caster to see memories, emotions and thoughts. Skilled Legilimens, such as Lord Voldemort or Severus Snape, are able to perform Legilimency without using the incantation or a wand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slughorns Party

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

_**A quick thank you to my dearest friend, for helping me looking for errors and helping me correct them. Thank You Cas. **_

Year one.

Chapter 2._ Slughorns' Party._

**The Great Hall: **The first week was busy. Maggie kept following Alana and me around, we didn't mind at all, we actually liked her.

"You do not need to follow us Maggie, come and walk beside us. We're friends right?" I told her.

"Really? I can be your friend?"

"Of course, you already are." Answered Alana. Maggie smiled happily and went to walk beside us, she was still quiet, but we expected it to go away with time. We were going to The Great Hall for some breakfast. None of the guys was there yet, so we just found a random place to sit.

"What are we having in first period?" Maggie asked insecure.

"Potions with Huffelpuff." I said.

"Who's the teacher?" Alana liked to know.

"Professor Slughorn?" Alana nearly choked on her bread.

"Slug? As in a snail?"

"Probably." I just answered.

"Sure.. why not?" she smiled.

"good morning girls." Wilfred stood behind us with a sleepy Hugo.

"good morning boys." Alana replied. "did you know that we're going to have a snail for a teacher today?" she asked her brother.

"really? That's awesome." He grinned.

"We're not going to have a snail for a teacher, his name _is _Slughorn, Horace Slughorn." I laughed.

"oh." Alana just said.

"How disappointing." Wilfred said.

"Isn't he the potion professor your father warned us about?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah. He is."

"What did he say about him?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Well he _is _a great teacher, very kind and fair, even though he's the head of Slytherin he don't give them any advances. But he's a collector." I explained.

"What does that mean?" Wilfred asked.

"He collects students." Hugo replied.

"That sounds scaring." Maggie was shivering.

"Oh no, not in that way. He collects talented students. He observes students, watching if they have any special talents or if they know someone high, like the Minister or if you descends from a well known wizard or witch, like Godric Gryffindor or something like that." I explained.

"Oh. Well that's not as scary." Maggie said relieved.

"Well.. He _is _making friends with innocent students to get some influence, now or later, if he thinks you will become something." Hugo tells

"The worst part is, that all the students he favours really does excel in life later on. Well I guess it's because that _if or when _he finds out that you don't have any talent or connections, famous _or_ influential, he excludes you. And won't have anything to do with you, he will still teach you, but you don't get any goodies." I said. "Or so I've heard."

"He sounds like a really nice fellow." Wilfred made a twisted face, which made us laugh.

"What's so funny over here?" I turned around and saw Rose and Albus. Both had books in their arms.

"We are you two heading?" Hugo asked.

"we have Herbology with professor Longbottom in the first period." Rose answered.

"yeah and we're going to have it with Slytherin." Albus sighed.

"what's wrong with that?" I asked. Maggie, Albus, Rose and Hugo snapped their head at me at once, looking at me as if I've caught a disease. Neither of them knew what to answer, so they decided to pretend that they didn't hear it. Rose and Albus suddenly got busy and left in a hurry.

"I think that we should be going as well." Hugo said.

**Potion Classroom (dungeons): **we were waiting outside the classroom, waiting for professor Slughorn to open the door.

"why is it weird that you don't think that being together with Slytherin is weird?" Alana wanted to know, Wilfred turned around to hear my answer.

"well. I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask, as I'm the one not having a problem with them"

"Then just tell us what you know, and if we still need information, we will ask someone else." Wilfred shrugged.

"Alright… Fine... Well.. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been enemies since Godric and Salazar new each other.."

"Who is Salazar and Godric?" Alana asked.

"haven't you opened a single book since you found out that you were going here?"

"nope." They both answered.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, was to of the four founders of Hogwarts…" I told them the story of the founders and Hogwarts "…ever since then the two houses couldn't cooperate and they can't stand each other. It doesn't help that many, some people say all, of the wizard and witches whom gone bad, went to Slytherin in their school time. I personally think its rubbish."

"Why?"

"Because belonging to a house isn't what makes you who you are, it's your actions, you choices and decisions."

"Sounds just like Dumbledore." A voice said behind us, we turned around and I nearly bumped into professor Slughorn.

"Oh.. professor Slughorn, sir." I said.

"And what's your name young lady? You look familiar." He gave me a warm and friendly smile.

"I'm Lily sir." I said. "Lily Potter." Slughorns' eyes opened wide.

"Of course you are, come in, come in. you look exactly like your namesake, Lily Evans. Except of your eyes. You have your mothers' eyes." He told me. We walked into the classroom I were heading for the back when Slughorn stopped me. "You should sit in the front Lily." I looked at my friends, hoping that some of them would come with me. Fortunately they all did. Maggie, Alana and I were at one table and Hugo, Wilfred and an unknown Huffelpuff boy was at the table next to us.

"Alright take your book, parchment, ink and pen up and put away your wands, you won't be needing it today." He waited until we all had done as he'd requested.

"This year I will teach you to brew to simple potions. The first is Cure of Boils.. now can anyone tell me about this potion?" I looked around to see if anyone were putting a hand up and when no one did, I did.

"Yes miss Potter?" Slughorn looked at me with anticipations.

"Cure of boils or the Boil cure, is a potion which cures boils, even those produced by the Pimple Jinx, This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them." I said.

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor." Alana clapped me on my shoulder; I looked at Hugo whom had an expression that told me that he had been suspecting it. Ever since I could read, I have read many books, especially books from Hogwarts, school books like Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and so on. I've always admired Aunt Hermiones' intelligent and therefore I started reading when I could. I even read all the school books James came home with, Hermione whom always been my favorite aunt, enjoyed talking with me and teaching me, from a very young age along with her daughter Rose.

"Now can anyone tell me, what happens if you put some porcupine quills in your brewing, if the cauldron is still over the fire?" Slughorn ripped me back to reality. A Huffelpuff raised a hand. "Yes miss?"

"Chester. Mary Chester." Slughorn nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well I think I've heard somewhere, that it will begin to smell very badly." Answered Chester.

"Something else you want to add?" Slughorn asked. She shook her head.

"Well your not wrong, but your lacking some details, but I will give you five points for an half correct answer." He smiled. "Can anyone tell me the last part?" he looked around, and when no one else did, I put my hand up.

"Yes miss Potter?"

"The cauldron will melt, if not taken of the fire before putting the porcupine quills in it."

"Five points to Gryffindor." He said as an answer. "Excellent miss Potter, I will give you five more if you can tell me how you'll know if the potion is done successfully."

"It will smoke and the smoke will get a pink color and the potion will be blue." I answered.

"Correct. Again miss Potter." He smiled. "The second potion we're going to learn this year is the forgetfulness potion. Can anyone tell me the three crucial ingredients?" this time my hand were up before checking if anyone else new the answer. Slughorn gave the other students a chance before picking me.

"Lethe River water, Valerian Springs and Mistletoe berries."

"10 points." He smiled happily. "Alright then. Today we're going to go through the first potion, the ingredients, how much to use, how to do it and when. There are different books telling different ways of making this potion, so we will run through them all, try them and decide which recipe is the best and have the biggest effect."

The class went by quickly, and before we knew it, we were heading for lunch.

**The Great Hall:** "you were on fire." Wilfred told me with an impressed face.

"Oh, thank you." I said a bit shy.

"How did you know all that?" Alana wanted to know.

"I read." I simply answered.

"But you remembered the whole thing. That's impressive."

After lunch we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the teacher were a young inexperienced teacher with the name Sally Salem, whom just barely graduated school. She was also impressed by my knowledge.

We didn't do much that weak, only basic stuff like reading and learned all about the subjects before testing it. But it was kind of fun. One day James came to me in the middle of my breakfast.

"Lily I've heard rumors." He said while pretending to be nervous.

"Which rumors?"

"I've heard that professor Slughorn is taking a liking in you, I've heard him praise your skills in potion and asking the other teachers how your doing in their classes. And everyone is praising you."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? I'm just getting the points you use by not doing your homework and talk back to the teachers and when they catches you pranking someone." I laughed at him.

"Haha, you are very funny sis. But that's not what I meant. I've heard rumors about him wanting to invite you into the Slug Club."

"Well.. I've thought about it for awhile, and I can't see the harm in it, I actually thinks his a good teacher."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"But there are Slytherins' in his club."

"So what?"

"So what? You are a strange little being. But suit yourself, do as you please." He began walking away, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I will." I yelled after him.

James was right. A few days later I got the invitation to his welcoming party. I wrote to my parents asking them for advice. They both replied in the same letter, telling me if I wanted to go, I should. Slughorn were a good person, and I would meet some knew friends if I participated in his club. They also wrote that they were proud of me and they loved me no matter what. So I decided to accept. When I told Slughorn that I would love to come, I felt even happier by seeing how happy and proud it made him. The party was held at the end of the month, so I still had a lot of time beforehand.

**Charms: **it was not until the week before the party, that we got to use what we've learned in practice. It was Tuesday and our first period was Charms with professor Flitwick. I was sitting next to a student from Slytherin, a boy named Marvin Ipswich. Which made us partner for todays practice.

"You have to observe the partner before you, see what he or she is doing and if you can do anything different." Flitwick were confident that we would all fail on our first try. "You can start."

I watched Ipswich observe his feather, turn it around to see if anything were attached, glue maybe.

"Is something wrong with the feather?" I asked politely, he ignored me while putting the feather back down.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _He said to the feather and when it didn't move, he gave up.

"You shouldn't give up so quickly."

"Why not? I'm no use!" he complained.

"But you hardly even tried? I'm sure that if you try a little more…"

"… No it won't. And back off! I don't need a Gryffindor lecture me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lecture you or anything." I looked down at my own feather, depressed.

"Why don't _you_ try then?" he asked. I looked at him warily.

"Will you observe what I'm doing?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He just said turning his head away. I pointed at my feather and while moving my hand the way professor Flitwick taught us, I said loud and clearly. _"Wingardium Leviosa." _The feather began to fly, the first in the air. Ipswich look amazed on the feather, but quickly acted like he didn't care.

"Very good miss Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for the first feather in the air. The next will get themselves 5 points."

"Hurry up and try, just do what I did, remember the hand move." I encouraged him.

"Alright! Alright!" He took his wand, looked seriously at the feather, began to swing the wand they way I did and almost yelled out the spell. But it worked. His feather started to fly; he couldn't keep an impressed expression of his face. And even though he probably didn't like it, he unconsciously smiled at me.

"Great mister Ipswich, 5 points to Slytherin." Ipswich looked proud.

"I think you made a knew friend." Alana said after class.

"What? You mean Ipswich? I'm not so sure about that. He didn't even talk to me, the rest of the time."

"I heard him and some of his friends talk about Slughorn, apparently Ipswich has been invited as well. Maybe he will talk to you there." Maggie said.

"Yeah...? Maybe?"

**The Owlery: **"I haven't seen Snuggel all day." I complained Friday afternoon.

"Well maybe its out chasing mice." Maggie suggested.

"But it's not like him to skip a lunch."

"If he's out chasing mice, then maybe his not hungry anymore." Hugo said.

"Yeah, your probably right." I sighed.

"By the way, didn't you have a letter to send?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um.. You see, I'm not finished with my homeworks yet, so I was wondering, if you maybe could.."

"Could send the letter for you?" I interrupted him.

"Yeeah." He said looking down.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'm going anyway, might as well take your post with me." Hugo gave me a big hug and ran up to his dorm, to get the letter.

I was walking towards the tower were the owls' lived, which had it's place in the west part of the castle, the tower was also called; The Owlery. I suddenly heard a noise behind me; it was Filchs' cat lurking at me.

"Hello little friend." I said, and went down on my knees. Mrs. Norris came very carefully. First she was just sniffing at my hand, but then she was lying on her back and when I scratched her belly, she began to purr.

"You're a good cat huh? Not at all tacky. No you aren't." I said with a baby voice.

"What are you doing to my cat?" Filch came humping.

"I'm just showing her a little love." I said smiling.

"Oh." He just said. "Well.. I mean.. You aren't.. Can't.. Why aren't you at class?"

"We don't have anymore classes for today." I said politely.

"Oh okay then. Then why aren't you with your friends? In the common room? Or doing some homework at the library?"

"I'm heading to The Owlery, I have some letters that I'm going to send. I already did all of my homeworks'." I looked up from Mrs. Norris. Filch looked like someone who didn't knew what to do about himself.

"I can go, if it will make you feel more comfortable?" I smiled.

"What?" he looked strange at me, as if he was considering my suggestion.

"It's okay." I told him. "I have to go anyway." I got up and walked away, when I turned around to see if he were still looking, I waved at him. Filch arm were on its way up, but when he got aware of it he hastily turned and walked away while hissing. I couldn't help but to laugh. The poor Mr. Filch weren't accustomed to kindness, especially not from students.

I was standing in The Owlery and looked out the window, the weather was still pretty warm even though it was late September. A warm breeze came through the many windows and even though it was warm, it made me shiver. _Maybe I should be going _I thought to myself. Not wanting to go back to the common room, I found myself walking around without knowing were I was heading.

**The Great Lake:** I was heading south from the castle and down to the open area in front of the lake. There was a big tree and I decided to sit in its shadows, with my front against the lake. Someone had dropped a ball in the lake and the giant squid were happily playing with it, which made me giggle.

"I've been watching it for hours by now." a voice, which obviously belonged to a boy, said behind the tree, there were laughter in his voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know the tree was occupied." I said slowly not knowing if I should be going or not.

"There's room enough for both of us." He said calmly. I suddenly heard a cat purring, and I knew it was Snuggel. I looked behind me and to both sides to see him, but I couldn't.

"Do you hear a cat purring? Or is it just my imagination?" I asked afraid of making a fool of myself, but I had to know.

"Yeah I can hear it." He answered with a laugh.

"You do? Good. Then I'm not going crazy. Can you see it anywhere?" I looked around again still not seeing him.

"Its right here with me." He said.

"What?" I got on my knees so I could look behind the tree. And there was a boy, about a year older than me, lying on the grass with one of his arms under his head and the other kept going back and forth over a little black furry thing on his belly. I then crawled up beside him so I could see his face and the fuss ball clearly. He had slightly long almost white hair, which were falling around his face in soft tresses. His eyes was deep grey and warmth, his face were sharp without looking harsh, his skin were pale and the fingers he used to stroke Snuggel with were long and slender.

"Oh." He just said when I sat beside him. I looked at him with widen eyes not believing what I saw. When he began to look uncomfortable with my stare, I hurried and looked away. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he examined me, just as I'd just did to him.

"You have red hair." He just said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's pretty." I looked at him quickly to see if he were mocking me, but he didn't even look at me, he looked into his own world, far from here.

"You like cats?" I then asked.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"M-me to." I stammered, not sure of how to approach him.

"So I guessed."

"how?"

"You heard it purr and then looked for it, so you must be interested in cats." He noted.

"He." I replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused. I sighed.

"You said that I heard it purr, so I corrected you. He's a boy. The cat."

"Oh." I could see him thinking about it. "You know this cat?"

"Yeah sort of." I grinned to him. "His mine."

"Oh." He looked from me to the cat and back again, and then he took Snuggel up from his belly and gave him to me, he got up and went without a word. I looked after him, puzzled. I didn't know what to do about myself. In the end I decided that I would return to the common room.

**Slughorns' Party: **I was standing in our dormitory in front of the big mirror, trying to see if what I was wearing were good enough. In the mirror I saw an eleven-year-old girl, whom looked exactly like her namesake or so she was told. I'd always been given compliments for my hair, which were already pretty long, it was red not ginger like the rest of the Weasleys' and it fell in a perfect combination of thick and thin tresses. But even if I had been told many times that I had beautiful hair, it was different when the white-haired boy said it to me. I didn't know if I believed him or not, his behavior surely made it hard for me to trust his words. _Why did he just walk away? What did I do to him? I simply told him that the cat he were stroking belonged to me! _I've had those thoughts swirling in my head since yesterday. Alana sad on her bed impatiently, with Maggie on her right side, they were waiting for me to get finished, so they could go down and eat.

"Why are you even going?" she couldn't see the fun in hanging around a teacher and a lot of other students that I didn't even know.

"I'm curious to se who's showing up." I smiled at her. "I might make some new friends and it might be fun, hanging around a lot of different people. Plus I really like Slughorn he's a great teacher."

"You're just sucking up to him." She grinned at me.

"I don't have to." I simply said. Which Maggie nodded agreeing too.

"Fine! But I don't know _why_ you have to make so much trouble out of dressing yourself. You look fine." She moaned. I just shrugged while turning around to se myself one last time, before I was heading out. Slughorn told me that it was just a casual meeting, so I shouldn't worry too much about my clothes. I wore a simply pair of dark slender jeans, black converse and a dark green long sleeved jersey top which made my hair look even more red.

"Okay I think I'm ready know."

"Finally! I'm starving." Alana burst out.

Slughorn knew that there was a curfew, so the party was at the same time as the dinner in the hall.

Alana, Maggie and I departed at the entry to the dining hall. I waved goodbye and headed for the dungeons were Slughorns' office were. On my way my eyes got cut by the sight of my brothers, they were sneaking up on some 1st years' from Slytherin and they had something in their hands some kind of paper bag. The way they were sneaking up on them, were highly suspicious and I doubted that the thing in the bag were flowers. I could feel the anger flow in me like an angry stream. The blood rushed up to my head and was matching my hair.

"Albus! James!" I yelled at them just when they were about to throw the bags, they became so frightened that they dropped the bag and the contents of it fell all over themselves, in the bag was some green sticky stuff. They looked soo hilariously and I couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Lily!" Albus hissed. "Why..? What were you doing that for?"

"Pay back." I just shrugged.

"For what?"

"For the Slytherins'" I winked at him. James who had been in shock, suddenly came to himself again, he looked at Albus and burst into laughter. _I felt someone looking at me, but when I turned around there was no one._

"Why are you laughing at me for? You should look at yourself." Albus looked at his brother and couldn't help but to laugh him self.

"You look ridiculous." They said at the same time while laughing.

"Serves you right." I said sticking my tongue out at them and began walking again.

"See ya' later sis." James said revengefully.

I finally got to Slughorns' party he greeted me warm-heartedly. And began introducing me to some of the students.

"Not everyone is here yet." He started. "This is Julia Longbottom, yes her father is the professor at this school, and she's very talented herself." He smiled at Julia "Julia this is Lily Potter."

"Hallo Lily how's your family? I haven't seen them since my fathers' birthday." She winked at me.

"Hey Juli. They're fine, my father's busy at work as always and my mum got the coach job." I gave her a quick hug, Julia and I've always liked each other, she used to take care of me when we were younger, and she liked to come over and visiting our house.

"I should've guessed that you two would know each other, your fathers' were both really good friends and still is I presume?" we both nodded. "Good then, moving along." Before Slughorn dragged me along, we promised we would talk again soon.

"Aah. This one I know for sure that you wouldn't know. His a first year _and _he's from Slytherin." We walked over to a guy and a girl, both with their backs' against us.

"Marvin my boy." He poked on Ipswich shoulder, which made him turn around; Ipswich didn't look surprised to see me here.

"Oh Hello professor. Potter." He nodded smiling at us.

"You two know each other as well?" Slughorn sounded disappointed.

"Kind of, Potter helped me doing Charms a couple of days ago." He smiled, _suddenly I felt like someone were watching me again, but I still couldn't see whom it was._ "Actually she kept pushing to help me, she wouldn't give up, and in the end I succeeded." He laughed at Slughorn whom looked impressed at me.

"I-it was nothing. Really… I just saw a comrade in need, so I helped." I smiled.

"Well it sounds like you impressed him, Lily." He smiled. "But I most say, I really hoped that I could introduce you to someone that you didn't know, but I guess that you're already to popular for that." He looked slightly depressed.

"Oh no. I'm no such thing. You just happened to introduce me to the only two in this room that I know." I told him. "I mean I've seen Ipswich comrade before in classes. But I still don't know her name."

"Wonderful." He smiled. "Well then Lily, let me introduce you to Vena Bursnell. Her grandfather and father are the ones making the nimbus series." He told me proud. "I was friends' with them both, when they were in Hogwarts." I looked at Bursnell showing how impressed I was.

"That's really awesome." I told her. She looked at me like she didn't care if I was impressed or not.

"Well then, let's move on. I'm guessing that you already know who Lily is, am I right Vena?" she nodded reluctantly. We walked to another group of people; they all knew each other it seemed.

"Hallo kids. Let me introduce you to Lily Potter, Lily this is; Charles Stewart a 4th year from Huffelpuff, Caramille Poppy a 3rd year from Ravenclaw and Michael Abbott also a 3rd year from Ravenclaw, all of them is playing Quidditch." He smiled proudly.

"Abbott? I think I have classes with someone named Abbott, but he's from Huffelpuff though, I think his name is Finikel." I smiled.

"That's my brother." He smiled at me. "How's he doing in class?"

"Fine I guess. I'm not quit sure, I'm sorry. He doesn't speak much."

"That doesn't surprise me. Well as long as he have friends, then I'm not worried."

"He does have friends, a girl named Chester and a boy which name I don't remember. I have potions with them."

"Soo Lily, are you interested in Quidditch?" Poppy asked me.

"Of course, it's hard not to be when your part Potter and part Weasley." I laughed.

"Are you playing yourself? I know your brother James is the Captain and I heard that Albus were trying for a spot on the team as the seeker?" Stewart asked me.

"Well, I'm playing as often as I can, but 1st years' aren't allowed their own brooms'" I smiled. "Albus got the spot by the way."

"I'm not surprised, your father were and still is the youngest seeker in a century. You Potters' really are talented huh? Not fair. Not fair at all." he shook his head and then he laughed.

"Alright, I think we should get going." Slughorn said.

"I'm a Weasley too you know." I said while waving at them.

"All the better reason to be jealous." He winked smiling. I took a quick look around the room, there were a big round table in the middle which could seat fifteen people, along the room were comfortable chairs and sofas, because the place was in the dungeons it meant that there weren't any windows, so instead he had some long and heavy curtains in red and silver colors, hanging down over the walls. The room were dark and if it wasn't for the comfortable furnitures' and curtains. The room would have looked cold.

"Who should I intrudes you to next?" Slughorn wondered.

"You can introduce her to me." A familiar voice said behind us, I turned around and were nearly bumping into the white-haired boy from yesterday. I looked at him, shocked. _Why is he here? And why is he smiling at me? _I thought to myself.

"Well of course." Slughorn said with a broad smile. "Lily this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius this is Lily Potter." _Malfoy? My brothers have warned me about him. But he didn't seem as bad as they told me he would be, he was a bit cold towards me yesterday, but not evil or cruel and at the beginning when we met, he actually acted kind of sweet. _When he heard my name he looked pale for a moment and a little suspicious.

"So that's your name?" I burst out. "I've been wondering what your name was since yesterday." I giggled. His face turned from suspicion to confusion. Which seemed a little odd.

"Yesterday… Under the tree?" I tried to explain. "My cat was sleeping on you… Snuggel?"

"Yeah I remember." He smiled.

"You do?" I said not quite believing him, he was about to say something when Slughorn interrupted him.

"Sorry Lily, I have to go talk to someone. Are you okay by yourself?" he asked me depressed.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Good, the food is almost served." He walked towards some people I didn't know.

"Soo.." Malfoy started. "You're the new favorite, Slughorn been talking about?"

"Um? I'm not sure?"

"Of course you are. The Potter's famous." I couldn't read his expression.

"So are the Malfoys'." I shrugged.

"Not in the same way." His expression turned cold.

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?" he laughed. "You're an interesting one."

"You think?" I blushed; he looked carefully at my face.

"Yeah." He said kindly.

"Why?"

"First of all, I saw you yelling at your brothers, making their prank backfire. I heard you say that it was payback for the Slytherins'" he explained with a crooked smile. "And I saw you talking to Ipswich, I heard you helped him in Charms."

"So I'm interesting because I help people?" I couldn't believe it._ It suddenly hit me, that he'd been the one watching me. _

"Not just because your helping people, because you help Slytherins' when you're a Gryffindor."

I shrugged at him, showing that it was no big deal for me, but I could see that it was for him.

"Why did you suddenly leave yesterday?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"When I told you that Snuggel was mine, you just got up and left." I looked at him seriously.

"Oh. That's because you're a Gryffindor, I noticed that at the same moment, you told me it was your cat."

"So you left because I'm a Gryffindor?"

"No. I left because I'm a Slytherin. Most of the Gryffindors' hate Slytherin."

"I don't." I said in a low voice. "I actually nearly got into Slytherin."

"I nearly got into Gryffindor." We looked at each other in surprise, and then we laughed.

When it finally was time for dinner, we were sitting next to each other and we laughed and talked for the rest of the time. The party was over before we new it. But before I headed back to the common room, Scorpius and I decided that we would meet up in the library on Monday. My brothers wouldn't like it, when I told them about my new friend. But I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**I've been getting a few followers, but it means the world to me, I'm so grateful that someone is taking a liking in my story. It keeps me going. So thank you guys. **_

Year one.

Chapter 3._ New Friends._

**The Dormitories **_(A__Review__of__the__Party):_When I came back to the dormitories Alana and Maggie were waiting for me.

"So? How was it?" Alana asked.

"It was… great." I smiled all over with a blush.

"Ooh…" Alana smirked at me.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"Lilys' got a boyfriend." Alana sang. Maggie looked impressed at me.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh? Then why are you this happy?"

"I'm always happy when I get new friends." I tried to explain, Alana didn't buy it. "Okay.. Do you remember the boy I told you about yesterday?"

"The white-haired boy? Yeah we remember."

"Well… he was at Slughorns party. We became quit good friends." I shrugged.

"Soo? Who was he? I mean.. What's his name?"

"Um.. Scorpius." I whispered. "Malfoy." I said after a deep breath. Alana just looked normal at me, she didn't know about the Malfoys' rumour. But Maggie looked shocked almost terrified.

"_Malfoy?_" she whispered almost afraid of the name.

"Yes! Malfoy." I said a little to harsh. Maggie flinched. "Sorry Maggie."

"What's the big deal?" Alana suddenly burst out.

"Well.. The M-Malfoys' do-n't rea-lly h-have a good rep-putation." Maggie stammered nervously.

"Why not?" Maggie and I looked at each other and then told her everything about the second wizard war. When we were done, Alana whistled through her breath.

"Soo.. You befriended a traitor?" she concluded.

"NO! I'm sorry, but he's nothing like that!" I said a bit angry, I rushed to the bathroom and when I came back, I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to someone calling my name. When I opened my eyes I saw Alana and Maggie sitting on my bed.

"Gooood morning." Alana sang.

"Good morning? What time is it?" I yawned.

"Its only 7.30" she smiled. "But we couldn't wait till you got up by yourself. We need to talk to you."

"Oh.. Okay?" I looked nervously at them.

"First we need you to tell us everything that happened after we left you yesterday." And so I did…

"…You almost got into Slytherin?" Maggie said with big surprised eyes.

"Well.. I'm not surprised, you've defended them, befriended them and got a boyfriend who's a Slytherin." Alana winked at me.

"Firstly he's not my boyfriend, we're only friends."

"And secondly?"

"There is none." Alana smiled at my respond. "There's no need to make such big a deal out of it. My father almost got into Slytherin himself, and se how he turned out. And my brother, Albus almost got into Slytherin as well."

"I'm not judging you. I don't have anything against the Slytherins'."

"And I think, that I just don't know them that well, I was raised in a Gryffindor house. Neither of my parents has anything nice to say about them, but I'm sure that once I get to know them, I will probably like them." Maggie explained. "But… that Malfoy guy.. He emh.. Sounds sweet."

"Soo?" Alana winked at me. "When are you going to meet him again?"

"Well, I'm guessing that I'm going to see him when we're eating. But we're going to meet tomorrow at the library." I smiled at them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go eat." She got up.

"Wait… I have to get ready first; I'm still in my pyjamas. Beside, I have to talk to my brothers. They have to hear it from my mouth or else they're going to flip out." I said nervous.

"I'll bet you everything that they will get together." Alana whispered to Maggie.

"You know I heard that, right?" I shook my head.

"You know I'm right, right?" Alana laughed. "I know I'm right. I don't know why, but I know."

"Sure you do." Maggie tried to joke.

"I'm deathly serious." She looked at Maggie with a weird expression, which made Maggie scared.

"I'm just messing with you." She laughed.

After a quick bath, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was still weekend, so we could wear our regular clothes around the school. The weather was still summery, so I was wearing some overall shorts in light denim, a red plain t-shirt under it and my black converse, _I really liked that brand, even though it was a muggle brand and they didn't last long. So I bewitched them with a simple last longer spell. _Maggie was also dressed from top till toe in muggle brands, she had a really cute dress on, she told me the style of the dress was called _Baby doll dress _or something, and that it was from a store or a brand called _Yves saint Laurent_ or something, it had a baby pink and white checkered pattern and a black bow around the waist. She had some black stockings and white ballerinas on; Alana just had some shorts in denim, a yellow top and some sneakers on.

**The Common Room **_(Telling__James__and__Albus):_we went down to the common room, Hugo and Wilfred was waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Wilfred asked her sister.

"We had to talk." She shrugged.

"About what?"

"None of your business." Alana grinned at her brother.

"Hugo. Do you now where Albus and James are?" I asked.

"They're still in their dormitories. I went to return a book I've borrowed from Albus about Quidditch and James was with him. They should be down any seconds now. Why?"

"I have to talk to them about something."

"What?" James said, while coming down from the staircase with Albus.

"Hugo! Wilfred! I'm hungry lets go." Alana said. After they left, I made my brothers sit down.

"What is it Lily? Did someone make you cry? Do I really have to beat someone up?" James looked exited.

"What? Merlins' no!" I said angry. "No beating up! Promise me?"

"Fine, then what is it?"

"Is it about yesterday?" Albus asked suddenly. "Alright, we will forgive you _if_ you promise to do our homework for a whole week."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" James asked impatiently.

"Well.. You know that I went to Slughorns' party yesterday right?"

"Yeah, right after you made sure that our prank wouldn't hit the Slytherins, but ourselves." Albus said annoyed.

"Well, that's your own fault! If mum knew she would have done something worse than that. You got of easily." Albus scolded at me. "But could you let me speak now?" they nodded. "Thank you. Well you know Scorpius right?"

"Did he do something to you?" James began to rise from his chair.

"No! Will you please just listen? No one did _anything _to me, understand?" they nodded.

"I met him yesterday at the party, well actually I met him Friday, but I didn't know who he was at that time, but yesterday we officially met. And he's actually not that bad. We talked a lot and…"

"WHAT?!" Albus yelled.

"Al! Keep your voice down." James hushed at his brother.

"I know what you're going to say… I'm not asking permission, I'm just letting you know that I became friends with him, and it's no big deal." I hurried and explained.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH HIM?"

"AL! Keep you voice _down_!"

"HOW CAN I?" both James and I gave him an angry look. "Fine! But I can't believe it! Malfoy tricked our sister into becoming friends with him!" he said angrily.

"He didn't trick me!" Albus kept ignoring me.

"What should we do about it James?"

"Nothing." James shrugged.

"What?" both Albus and I looked shocked at James. Neither of us was expecting that reaction.

"Look.. Who Lily becomes friends with is not something we should interfere in. I'm not saying that we can't be worried, but it's not our business. Besides you know Lily and you heard her, we can't stop her, we can try but we wouldn't succeed. Look at it from the bright side, she told us, she didn't lie to us or try hiding it from us, which would have been bad, she showed us trust and _I'm _not the one to let her down. And wasn't it you who told me some days ago, that Malfoy weren't as bad as you've expected?"

"Yeah but at that time he weren't going after my sister."

"Al, Lily is only eleven, Malfoy is only twelve. None of them is going after someone." James smiled. "But.. Lily _if _he ever do something to you, promise you'll tell us immediately."

"I promise." I got up and hugged James tightly and even though Albus didn't completely agree I hugged him as well, I knew that he would follow James example.

I walked happily down to the hall with my brothers, telling them almost everything. James smiled to me all the way, but Albus were still looking a little annoyed. Not because of me, because of Scorpius. It didn't help that we met Scorpius at the entrance to the hall, and when he greeted me, James had to stomp on Albus feet, to keep him from saying anything mean to Scorpius, James even smiled friendly to him before he went towards the Gryffindor table while he pulled Albus with him.

"Soo.. That's your brothers?" He claimed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Albus, he gets a little to protective sometimes." I gave him a big smile.

"I must confess, I was not sure whether you would tell them or not?"

"Why not?" he looked seriously at me.

"It doesn't matter." He finally said. "I'm just glad that we don't have to be secret friends."

**The Library **_(Meeting Scorpius):_Sunday went by quickly; most of the day was used on helping Alana, Wilfred and Hugo with their homeworks. Later James and Albus took me out to the Quidditch Pitch and lend me a one of the practise brooms'. We flew around until it was time for dinner. After dinner we were all sitting together in the common room, where we talked and played games until bedtime.

And now it was finally Monday, the day I was going to meet Scorpius at the library. Other than school, schoolwork and lunch, I used the time until the meeting by looking at the clock. Which made the time feel a lot slower than it was. And when it finally was time I rushed to the library. I went in the back as we agreed, I was the first to arrive, so I found a free table and sat down. While I was waiting I decided to eliminate some of the homework we had received. Almost an hour went by, and still no sight of Scorpius. I had finished my potion homework and began on my homework for DADA; I was almost done when he came rushing.

"Your still here." he said, panting.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for being late, I had Potions in my last period and professor Slughorn wouldn't let me go." He sounded worried.

"It's okay, it gave me time to finish my homework." He looked at me, amazed.

"You used your time on homeworks'?" he laughed.

"Is their something wrong with that?" I smiled.

"Not at all." He sat down across from me, relieved. "I just didn't know you liked studying."

"But you do now."

"Yeah.. Maybe you can help me out with some of mine… Some other time though." He laughed.

"Sure, any time. I'm used to help out my brothers."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks Lily."

"Of course. But I didn't think that you had _any_ subjects, which you were lacking in? I've heard many things about you and intelligence was _definitely_ one of them."

"Well, being intelligent and like studying is to different worlds." He smiled.

"Oh.. I didn't know that." I looked confused which made him laugh.

"I guess in your world, studying and intelligence does go hand in hand." For hours we were just sitting and talking about random things. I learned that his favourite eating were pumpkin pie I told him that mine were Treacle tart, _just like my father_, his favourite colour were red which made me blush a little, I told him that mine were green, we laughed by the fact that we liked each others main house colour.

"So who's your favourite band?" I was resting my head on my hands and my elbows on the table.

"Hmm.. It must be The Water Sireens." I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"That's my favourite band as well." I smiled. His favourite Quidditch player, were a keeper with the name _Olive Slumbnud_ whom played for his favourite team, _The Golden Goblets_. Which he had in common with my brother Albus. He joked about that his favourite team were Slytherin, which made me laugh a little too much.

"I'm sorry.." I said wiping my eye. "Its nothing against the team, I just didn't expect it."

"Well.. Who's yours then?"

"Hm.. Actually I'm really fond of the English national team."

"Any players you favour?"

"The new coach." I said smirking.

"They've got a knew coach? Whom?" He asked exiting.

"My mother." He looked amazed.

"Are you seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. That's awesome, congratulation on your mom." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, I will pass your greetings to her." We talked a lot about Quidditch, who we thought would win the next National cup, who had the best chances in making the National team and so on.

"So you have a cat.. Snuggel right?"

"Right.. I were actually a bit surprised when I saw him laying on top of you, he normally don't like any other males than my family." I shrugged. "So do you have any pets?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'm actually the proud owner of a white ferret named Herrold."

"Really? Why a ferret? I would like to see him sometime."

"Well.. It's actually because of something that happened to my father, when he was a fourth year; a teacher turned him in to a ferret, a white ferret. And ever since I've heard that story, I wanted one. So the day I got my letter, my father came home with one." We laughed.

Right before we departed, we decided to meet up, when it became Saturday. We were going to meet at the tree in front of the lake, he promised to take Herrold with him. I couldn't wait.

**Transfiguration: **Alana and Maggie waited for me to tell them everything when I got back. So I did. Hugo and Wilfred were there and got a little confused in the beginning; I had to tell them everything from the beginning.

I told my brother the next day, that he and Scorpius had more in common than he thought; he just shrugged at it and wouldn't talk about it.

The week went by quickly. After a great first period of charms on Tuesday, we had Transfiguration with professor Kyle, a muggle born, excellent teacher, almost every students and teachers loved. Maggie and Alana sat behind me and next to me, Ipswich. Ever since I helped him in charms he'd been sitting next to me.

We had to transform some matches into some needles. No one was surprised when I was the first one to do it, Gryffindor gained 20 points and I was given free time, so I decided to help out Ipswich.

"No, no, no. Don't do it that way." I laughed at him when he tried to shuffle the matches around with his wand.

"What? Am I not doing it right?" he said and began poking instead, while mumbling some none understandable words. He made me laugh even more when he accidentally used the _Dancing Charm_ on them and they began dancing across the table.

"Make them stop." He said panicking. I couldn't get it together I thought it was hilarious. Professor Kyle had to come and help him out. Ipswich looked shameful, but professor Kyle just started to laugh.

"That was actually fun, you get 5 points for giving me a good laugh. But don't think you will get of that easily the next time." He laughed.

"Soo.. You and Ipswich huh?" Alana smirked at me after class.

"What about us?"

"Oh come on, your _obviously_ into each others."

"You said _that_ about Scorpius and me as well. I'm _not_ in love with _every_ boy I'm talking to _or_ having fun with. _If_ I were, that would mean that I'm also in love with _your_ brother."

"Okay, okay… but I _know _that you will be popular with the guys in a few years. More than you are now."

**The Great Lake **_(Meeting__Larkin): _when Saturday came, the weather took a drastically turn, frost had fallen overnight, luckily it melted during the day but it was still cold, I had to wear long jeans and a warm, thick jersey top under my rope.

When I got to the lake Scorpius was already there, my cat had followed me all the way and was now rubbing against him.

"I had to make sure that I was here on time, so I went a little early." He told me. Scorpius was also wearing his rope over his normal clothes, and from his pocket he took up something white. When I looked a little closer I could see some whiskers.

"This is my ferret Herrold." The little ferret looked drowsy at me.

"Hello little one." I stroke him and he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"He likes you." Scorpius stated.

We were both sitting on our ropes. Snuggel were lying in Scorpius lap, purring. And Herrold was sleeping up against Snuggel; it looked really cute.

"I heard you made the team, congratulation." I smiled at Scorpius.

"Thanks, where did you hear that?"

"Well.. Slughorn told me."

"He did?" I nodded.

"Well Slughorn told _me_, that you were outstanding in your last potion class."

"Really? I guess I did fine." I said a little shy.

"Oh no!.. I'm so sorry Lily."

"For what?" I looked at him nervously.

"Well.. It seems that my friend has been stalking me. I hope you don't mind? I guess that he really wanted to meet you." A guy I'd seen walking next to Scorpius a lot of times were walking down the hill from the castle, towards us. He was a little taller than Scorpius, had dark hair, brown eyes and his skin had a dark brown colour; the _exact_ opposite of Scorpius.

"Lily.. This is Larkin Parkinson." He introduced him when Parkinson reached us.

"Just call me Larkin." He winked at me.

"Okay, I will then." I said and took his hand he held out for him.

"And you must be Lily, you don't mind me using your first name do you?"

"No, not at all." Larkin sat him self down in the grass, facing us.

"What were you talking about before I came and rudely intruded on you?"

"Quidditch." Scorpius answered.

"Do you play?" I asked Larkin.

"Of course, I'm the best keeper, the team have ever seen." He told me confidently. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"I'm not at the team _yet_, but yes I'm playing."

"Then you must be looking forward to the upcoming match."

"I am actually, that's one of the things I've been looking forward to, about this school."

"Really? I was looking forward to the food." He joked. Larkin turned out to be a really funny guy and it didn't take long before we were friends.

"Can I ask you a question?" Larkin asked me.

"Oh no, not that Larkin." Scorpius said, Larkin hushed at him and looked at me with anticipation.

"Okay… I guess?"

"I've been wondering. Did you or any of your brothers inherited your fathers' talent of speaking to snakes? Are any of you guys a _Parseltongue?_" Larkin asked me curiously.

"Well… My brother James liked the idea about it, so when we were younger he kept pretending that he _was_ a _Parseltongue, _but the snakes just hissed at him and he shortly found out, after a few angry bites, that he couldn't talk to them." I laughed

"So no one?" he looked disappointed.

"Well Albus claimed once, to hear a snaked tell him to _go get me some ice cream._" I laughed. "But I'm sure he was just trying to lure an ice cream out of dad." We laughed about my brothers.

"So you haven't ever used it to your own benefits?" Scorpius asked.

"No. I don't have to use such a none cleverly trick like that, I use my poppy eyes." I grinned. "My father simply can't say no to that look, but I'm smart enough not to take advantages of it." I smiled.

**The Quidditch Pitch **_(Gryffindor__vs_**. **_Slytherin):_November closed in quickly and with that, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The school was summing with anticipation, the match was on everybodys lips. Some were making bets, not something Headmistress McGonagall approved of. She was furious when she grabbed someone betting in the corridors, it didn't help that it was some 5th years, trying to lure some 1st years to do it.

Scorpius didn't talk about anything else, he was nervous for his first match ever. My brothers both shared his anxiety. It wasn't James first match, but it was his first as a captain.

Hugo used hours after hours, trying to explain Wilfred all about Quidditch. Maggie and Alana weren't interested in Quidditch, but they couldn't help but to be a little exited for the match.

And the closer we got to the second weekend of November, the worse it got. Even the teachers talked a lot about it. Professor Longbottom, who'd got the position of the Head of the Gryffindor house, when he became a teacher, looked through his fingers when some of the Gryffindor players forgot to do their homework. The fact that the girls went crazy over the players, and would follow them around, was a good excuse for not doing it anyway.

And then it was suddenly the second weekend in November. At breakfast all the new players from both teams were very quiet. James and I was pushing Albus to eat something.

"I-I can't, I j-just can't." he looked terrified.

"What is it you can't? Eat?" I asked him kindly.

"Everything! Anything!"

"Of course you can, no matter what it is. You're a Potter." James told him proudly.

"But I'm also a Weasley." Albus whispered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"Nothing.. Just that some of us can get a little to nervous sometimes."

"You're talking about my father right?" She looked annoyed. "For your knowledge, my father did excellent."

"Uncle Ron had talent, yes he was nervous. But he could do it. Don't say that you're also a Weasley like that, say it like. And I'm _**also**_ a Weasley." I said with a proud voice. "Look.. Almost every one of our Weasley uncles was on the Quiddith team, and did well. Our own mother is the coach of the National team for Merlins' sake. You're going to be great." Albus straightened his back and looked uplifted.

"You're right Lily. Lets go, I'm ready." On the way out of the dining hall, we ran into Scorpius and Larkin. They were both smiling at me, which made Albus frown at them.

"Good luck you two." I smiled.

"Thank you Lily." Scorpius looked kindly at me.

"Thanks Lil." Larkin said.

"And good luck to you two." Scorpius said to my brothers, Albus ignored him.

"Thanks' and to you too." James said with a smile. "Come on Albus.. See you guys after the match." He said referring to Rose, the others and me.

"Soo Lil, I guess it's pointless of me to ask you if you would cheer for me." Larkin flirted, which made me laugh.

"I can cheer on you, but not in front of the Gryffindors'" I winked, knowing I would get questioned afterward. "See you after the match, don't break anything." I waved at them.

"Larkin's going to break his right arm and he will get a concussion." Alana said seriously.

"Why do you think that?" she shrugged and laugh.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin team were walking towards the center of the pitch, when they met in the middle Madam Hooch made the captains shake hands. James and Greengrass wished each other a good and fair game. I could se Scorpius from up here; he was the only player with bright hair.

Hugo offered me his magical binoculars, I zoomed in on the players and saw how focused they all looked, nervous and serious. They got on their brooms ready to set of from the ground. Madam Hooch send them flying with the Quaffle in her hand, she then released the Golden Snitch and the two Bludgers_. _When they were up in the air she threw the Quaffle and started the game. Albus and Scorpius were already looking for the snitch, determined to catch it as soon as possible. Larkin and Gryffindors keeper, Melvin was holding their post tremendously. After 20 minutes into the game, only a few Quaffles had past them. James earned most of the points made by Gryffindor, but a girl named Mary Hornwork showed impressive skills as well. The match was at this moment 50-20 to Gryffindor.

Suddenly a Bludger came flying across the pitch and then someone were yelling, I looked in the direction of Slytherins goals and saw Larkin fall of his broom, the match were on a hold, allowing the teachers to get Larkin off the field and to the hospital wing. When they'd removed him, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, making us all know that the match was going to continue on. And so it did…

After 20 more minutes the score were set 230-40 and then the Snitch were finally caught. Albus and Scorpius had seen the snitch at the same time, but while rushing towards the snitch, another bludger came rushing. Albus got hit on his catching arm, which gave Scorpius an advantage and he caught the snitch, ending the game 230-190.

"Wow.. Some game." Wilfred whistle. "Not at all the same as football."

"Do you think Larkin made it?" I asked Alana worried.

"Of course." She said calmly.

After congratulating my brothers outside the Gryffindor changing rooms, I rushed to the hospital wing. When I got there a lot of Slytherins were surrounding a bed, which I guessed Larkin would be in.

"What are _you _doing here?" A Slytherin hissed at me. "Came to get a good laugh?" some Slytherins began surrounding me; I looked confused at them while shaking my head.

"N-no… I came to see if Larkin is all right. Is Scorpius here?" I said nervously.

"We don't by that." A big angry looking 5th year came towards me with his fist raised at me.

"WHAIT!" Scorpius yelled, getting everyones' attention, He came rushing in from my behind. "She's okay, she's a friend of us." He explained to them; he stood in front of me protectively. "Is he awake?" some shook their heads; some stood in shock and looked at me, the rest looked at me, not believing what they've just heard. Scorpius took my hand and got us through the crowd. He was now standing at Larkins bedside. His eyes were closed. After a little while the Slytherins got hungry and left, leaving only Scorpius and me with Larkin. When Madam Pomfrey came to check on him I asked about his condition.

"Well its nothing serious. His right arm is broken and he's got a concussion." She told me. I looked at Madam Pomfrey leaving the room and I looked at Larkin in shock.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked worried. "You heart Madam Pomfrey, it isn't that serious."

"My friend… she knew." I whispered.

"What did she knew?"

"About Larkin."

"You have to explain, I'm not sure I understand"

"Before the match, after I wished you two good luck, she told me what would happen."

"She knew we would loose?" he looked depressed.

"No.. Or.. Maybe? I don't know.. But she knew what would happen to Larkin." He looked at me for a little while, not sure if he should believe it or not.

"Well.. Maybe it was just a lucky guess."

"Yeah.. Maybe." I said deep in thought. _What if it weren't a lucky guess? What if she could actually see into the future?_ I looked at Scorpius who still looked depressed, and I suddenly remembered that they'd lost the match.

"I'm sorry by the way, I'm guessing that a Gryffindor isn't exactly who you want to be around at this moment?"

"What?" he looked confused. "Oh.. No it's okay… its not your fault." He smiled at me.

"Well, it was a great match, both teams were equal most of the time. To bad you lost your keeper, I think the match would have been pretty tight if you hadn't." I smiled.

When I came back to the common room, the Gryffindors' were throwing a party. Albus sat in the corner, not quite in the party mood.

"How's your arm?" I asked him worried.

"It's fine. Professor McGonagall healed it right after the match." He shrugged.

"So why aren't you partying?" I asked him.

"Malfoy caught the snitch." He said disappointed.

"So? You still won."

"Yeah I know. But _Malfoy_ caught the snitch, _Malfoy!"_ he sounded unreasonable so I decided to leave him alone. Instead I dragged Alana to our dormitories.

"What is it Lily?" she asked me.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know what would happen to Larkin."

"What?... Oh… are you serious? Did he break his right arm?" she asked me shocked.

"_And _got a concussion." She looked as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I guess, it was just a really lucky guess." She said after awhile, thinking.

"I don't think so. I think that you really knew what was going to happen."

"Maybe?"

"I think you should talk to professor McGonagall about it and maybe professor Firenze as well." I looked at her seriously.

"Who's Firenze?"

"The teacher of Divination."

"Okay I will. But after the Holidays." She smiled happily. "I love Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

_Year one._

_Chapter 4. Christmas._

**Invitation: **

November was almost over; the students were looking forward to the Holliday. Hagrid and some other teachers had decorated the whole school for Christmas. Larkin was out of the hospital wing the day after, the incident. He suddenly got a lot of fans especially girls, and he liked it, he liked being the centre of the girls admiration and attention, Scorpius on the other hand, had gotten at least as many fans, but he didn't like the attention, he'd rather be left alone.

The last weekend in November, Ravenclaw lost to Huffelpuff in a Quidditch match, with a total score of 340-290. Which meant, that Gryffindor was behind on points.

A week before we were going home for the Holliday, I received a letter from professor Slughorn, inviting me to a Christmas party at his office, the day before departing. I gladly accepted the invitation. But there was something different about this party, we had to have a date, we could invite whom ever we wanted, so of course I panicked. The requirement of a date also meant that I couldn't just take a girl, I had to take a boy or be taken by a boy. Maggie suggested me to take one of the boys from my family, but even I could see that it was a bad idea even without Alana's comments. Moreover, none of them wanted to go near Professor Slughorn, not to talk about all the spoiled celebrities. I didn't know what to do, I thought about asking Scorpius, Larkin or Ipswich, but they were already invited to the party and I got to self-conscious about it._ I couldn't ask a guy to a party! _

The day after I had received my invitation, I was heading towards the library. It was the quietest place and no one bothered to study this close to a Holliday, no one but me of course. I was sitting in the back and reading, when someone suddenly whispered at me. It was Scorpius. He was hiding underneath the neighbour table. I crawled under it so I was sitting next to him.

"_Why are you hiding? And from whom?"_ I whispered.

"_Girls." _He simply replied.

"_Why?" _

"_They heard about Slughorns party." _

"_So?" _

"_So… We're supposed to bring a date right? Either way, they didn't hesitate to chaise me, hoping I would ask one of them."_ He sighed.

"_Then why don't you? Invite one of them?" _

"_I don't want to go with them."_ He glared at me.

"_But they will chase you until you find one you want to bring. So you have to find someone quickly."_

"_Yeah.. But who?" _

"_I don't know?" _

"_Whom are you going with then?" _he looked at me with a serious face.

"_Um… no one." _I tried to get up but Scorpius grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"_Then go with me."_ He asked sincere.

"_What? I… what?" _

"_Please? It's the perfect solution, we're friends right? If you're not going with someone and I don't want to go with any of those girls, it's the perfect solution. Unless there is someone whom you want to go with?" _

"_There isn't! I mean I thought about it, but since Larkin _and _you are already going, I couldn't think of anybody else."_

"_So you wanted to go with Larkin?" _he sounded betrayed.

"_That's not what I was saying." _

"_Yeah I know, but you said his name first." _I just looked at him, unable to find the right words. _"Look… it doesn't matter whos name I said first, my point was that I didn't think that you could take some of them, whom is already invited and I didn't think that any of you wanted to go with your friend." _

"_You can go with whomever you want to, as long as it's the opposite gender." _

"_Why does he even make us do that? I mean I'm only 11!" _I could hear the frustration in my voice.

"_It's mostly for those of age, but it also give him a chance to meet some new students. It will appeal to other students as well, make them want to be a part of the club." _He shrugged. _"Soo… are we going?… together?" _

"_Yeah." _I smiled. Relieved.

* * *

**Slughorn Christmas Party:**

Before the party Alana and Maggie were helping me getting ready.

"Should we braid your hair?" Maggie asked.

"Or do a fancy hairdo." Alana asked excited. "Wait… no… You're going to wear your hair loose." She looked at me but at the same time, she looked somewhere else. _"I like your red, flowing hair."_ She whispered.

"What?" I asked not completely sure I'd heard it right.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "But trust me, you have to wear your hair down." She then moved on to my clothes.

"You _have _to wear a dress."

"A baby pink one." Maggie nodded.

"No! Not a baby pink one, it's to girlish for Lily, and not very Christmassy." Alana told Maggie. "No I think this event craves for a red or a green dress." Alana found a red lace dress that went to just below the knees, the skirt was partly made of tulle which gave the dress a bell shape, but when I moved my dress floated with each of my movements, the upper part was flourished with black pattern and the sleeves were short and hung loose.

"Wow… that's really beautiful." Maggie and I said in choir.

"My aunt made it for me, it's my favourite dress, so promise you'll take good care of it."

"Thank you Alana." I hugged her tightly.

When I came down to the common room, my brothers, Hugo and Wilfred was waiting for me. They were all speechless.

"Hallo." I said a little shy. "Am I pretty enough?"

"You're beautiful." Rose said and hugged me, James and Albus both nodded.

"Soo… who's your date? Mine is your brother." Rose were also one of Slughorns trophies, she weren't at the last party, she had some secret business to do. But she never missed the Christmas party.

"Why is James your date?" I said curiously.

"Rather me than Albus." He winked at me.

"So you're going to keep an eye on me?" I asked irritated.

"Yep." When we got out of the common room, James grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"_I'm not going to keep an eye on you, I'm going so Albus wont. When we get to the party you wont notice I'm there and I wont look after you."_ He smiled at me. "_But… if Albus asks. I've been keeping an eye on you all night." _

"_I could feel your breath on my neck." _I winked at him. When we got to the hall, Scorpius was waiting against the wall, but as soon as he saw me, he moved away and walked towards me.

"You look good." He smiled at me. Not quiet the comment I was hoping for, but still better than nothing. We walked in silence behind my brother and Rose; it was James who broke it.

"So Scorpius, I never got to congratulate you on catching the snitch." He looked at Scorpius and smiled.

"Oh… thank you Potter… Erm… James?" he corrected, because of my brothers expression.

"If you'd been in Gryffindor, I've would have recruited you to be the seeker of my team." James said bluntly.

"Oh you would? What about your brother then?"

"Albus? Well he is a great seeker but not as good as you, Albus would do better as the Keeper. He will get _that _spot next year."

"Then who will be your seeker?" James turned around and looked at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, if you want the spot? Well you have to show up for the try out, but I doubt that anyone will beat you." He smiled.

"Um.. I'll think about it."

"Do so.. But don't say anything to Albus, it's a surprise." Scorpius looked confused. "Albus would die for the spot as the keeper." He explained. We reached Slughorns' party, he greeted us warmly, he looked at James once and then we didn't see those two until dinner.

"There goes your brother, I'm sure he regrets coming along." She laughed. "Oh I can see some of my friends, have a blast you two." Not long after Rose left, Larkin came.

"Hey you two lovebirds." He teased.

"Umh…" Scorpius just said which made Larkin laugh.

"Lily… you look… Beautiful… I mean more than you usually do." I blushed.

"Thank you Larkin." My blushing face got Larkin to blush as well.

"I mean… um… yeah," he laughed nervously. "I like your red, flowing hair." He smiled at me. I blushed even more, remembering what Alana told me at our dormitories. I began to run my fingers through my hair, unconsciously. Fully aware; that Scorpius was looking at us.

"Okay everyone. Dinner is served." Slughorn yelled out. Through dinner, Slughorn asked a lot of questions, like if James and mine father still worked for the Auror office and what our mother was doing.

After the dinner, Slughorn had prepared a gift game, we had to pick a random gift from his back and give it to the one which name was on. I picked a gift for Scorpius, but when I went to give it to him he quickly accepted it and went to give his own gift to the Slytherin girl named Bursnell. He stayed and watched her open her present, I couldn't help to feel a little sad and let down, fortunately Larkin saved me from loneliness when he picked the gift for me.

"Oh… Thank you." I smiled at him. I opened it and saw a pretty silver bracelet. It was made out of tiny chains and had three charms, a heart, a wand and a moon.

"It's really pretty." Larkin said while helping me get it on.

"When's your birthday by the way?" he suddenly asked.

"Well… the 6th of November."

"Really? Why didn't I know about it?"

"You didn't ask?"

"Did Scorpius ask?" he looked me deeply in the eyes.

"No… He hasn't."

"Alright everybody!" Slughorn interrupted. "Now… you've all received a gift from the opposite gender, the boy who gave the gift is now your partner for a little game I made." He smiled at us. "You'll all been given a piece of parchment, I will ask some questions that you need to answer. I will then collect all of your answers and then, when you get back from your Holiday, I've found a winner, and the winner will be given a price." When he finished, parchment began to fly across the room and landed in front of us, where tables had appeared out of thin air.

"The first question has, of course, something to do with potion. Where and what is a Bezoar?" Larkin looked at me with anticipation.

"_What? You don't know?"_ I asked him.

"_Well… Potion isn't my strongest subject."_

"_How did you get picked by Slughorn then?" _

"_My extremely rare talent for Quidditch?" _he winked proudly.

"_Or your extreme obsession with yourself?" _I laughed.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Never mind."_ I smiled and wrote down the answer.

_A __bezoar__ is a stone like mass taken from the stomach of a goat, it acts as an antidote to most poisons, but does not work on everything (such as Basilisk venom). This is the reason why bezoars are used in the preparation of the __Antidote to Common Poisons__. This object is usually made of hair, plant fiber, or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hardball or "stone"._

"Next question is Quidditch related." Professor Slughorn noted. "An easy one. So that the none players got a chance."

"_Yes… This one I can definitely answer." _Larkin whispered.

"How many balls are in the game and what are their names?"

"_To easy!"_ Larkin whispered exited. He took the pen and began to write.

_Four balls: one quaffle, two bludgers and a golden snitch. _ I snatched the parchment and the pen from him and added:

_The Quaffle__ is twelve inches in diameter. It is a red, leather-covered ball used as the main object__of play, and is the only one out of the three ball-types that is practically immobile. The three Chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points._

_A __Bludger__ is a round, jet-black ball, made of iron. It is ten inches in diameter. There are two Bludgers used in every match, which are bewitched to fly around and try to knock the players off of their brooms. It is the Beater's job to protect their teammates from the Bludgers and at the same time aim them towards the opposing players._

_The __Golden Snitch__, often called simply the __Snitch__, is the third and smallest ball used in Quidditch. It is a walnut-sized gold-coloured sphere with silver wings. It flies around the Quidditch field at high speeds, sometimes pausing and hovering in place. The Seeker's goal is to catch the Snitch before the other team's seeker, which is worth one hundred and fifty points. The game can only end when the Snitch has been caught, or by mutual agreement of the two teams' Captains; the latter is very rare, however, as one team would have to lose._

_The Quidditch rule also stated that only the two team's Seeker has the right to catch (or touch) the snitch, any player other than the Seeker to do so commits a Snitchnip, which is a common foul in Quidditch._

Larkin looked at the parchment raising an eyebrow in question.

"_It's Slughorn, I'm positive it will get us a higher score if we put down some further details about it." _

"_I get _that, _I just didn't know you knew _so _much about the balls used In Quidditch." _

"The next question has something to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. This question might be a little harder." Larkin looked disappointed.

"_Let me guess, DADA isn't your strong side either?" _he nodded.

"_Maybe I should be helping you with your homework, instead of Scorpius."_ I laughed.

"Name the three Unforgivable Curses and their uses."

_Unforgivable Curses__ are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known and are tools of the Dark Arts. They were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717. They are the Killing Curse (__Avada Kedavra)__, Cruciatus Curse__ (Crucio__), and Imperius Curse__ (Imperio__)._

_Using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Aurors were permitted to use them during the First Wizarding War, while under Lord Voldemort's regime in 1997-1998; the curses were made legal, though this was presumably repealed following Voldemort's demise._

_The Killing Curse__ causes instantaneous death._

_The Cruciatus Curse__ is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim._

_The Imperius Curse __When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

"And last question is about Love potions, what's it called and so on." I quickly wrote down everything I remembered about the potion.

_Amortentia__ is the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals._

_It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves_

"_That's it." _I whispered proudly_. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be to any help" _Larkin said disappointed.

"_You kept me company _and _you answered one question." _

"_Yeah but you could easily have answered it without my help." _

"_Actually, I couldn't remember the name of the Quaffle." _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." _He smiled proudly.

"Your all done?... Great… I'm sure you've all learned a little and I'm sure you all did great." He smiled, waved with his wand and made the parchment fly to him. "And now, I'll let you continue socializing." Scorpius came as Slughorn finished talking.

"How did you guys do?"

"Brilliant, Lily here was on fire." Larkin smiled proudly. "What about you?"

"She wouldn't let me answer, she hissed at me every time I gave her the answer." He sighed.

"Sorry man… you can at least hope she wrote the answers you gave her."

"She didn't! Her answer to the first question was 'Monkey' and it was _just _'monkey' nothing else, I tired to explain, but she just looked at me like I was talking a different language." He looked down.

"Maybe if you tell Slughorn, he will let you give him your own answers?"

"No it's okay." He sighed.

"Well… if I _can_, I will share my part of the price with you." I smiled confidently.

"Thanks. By the way, what did you two get?"

"You mean the gift? I got this bracelet." I showed him my wrist.

"I've got a silver emblem, with a hippogriff on. He must know that I'm a collector of emblems." Larkin smiled.

"What did you get?"

"A book. The Handbook of_ Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare._" He smiled happily. We talked about our gifts and before we knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

"Well… You can all say goodbye to each other tomorrow. But for me it's the last time I will see you, until after the break. Have a good Holiday everybody, and remember to have a good time." Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Where do you two celebrate Christmas?" I asked Scorpius and Larkin, they'd decided to walk me to the great hall.

"Home." Scorpius simply replied.

"I'm going away for the Holiday. We're going to meet with my brother in the states."

"That sounds interesting." I smiled.

"It is. Back to my roots."

"Your _from _the states?"

"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Nothing, it sounds amazing. What's it like over there?"

"Well… Everything is bigger. But I can't remember it that clearly, we moved to England when I was four." He shrugged. We reached the hall and after a quick _"See you tomorrow"_ I went back to the dormitories.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express/Platform 9¾: **

When I woke up, Alana and Maggie were waiting for me to tell them everything. So I did.

"Why were you flirting with Larkin?" Alana asked.

"I wasn't. And didn't you hear what I was telling you? Larkin told me that he liked my red, flowing hair, just like you told me."

"I didn't say anything about whether Larking would complement your hair or not."

"No… But you told me that someone would, and… You used the exact same words." Alana looked as if she wouldn't talk about it. So I dropped it.

"Fine." I shrugged.

We got ourselves ready for take off, and went down to the common room, to wait for the boys. James was the first to arrive.

"Good morning James. Did you have fun yesterday?" I asked.

"Morning sis. Yes I did actually Slughorn is quite interesting. I think I'll be going to his events from now on." He smiled.

"Was it Slughorn or that 6th year from Hufflepuff? What was her name again? Oh that's right, Julia Longbottom." Rose said smiling on her way down.

"Julia? But she's… what? Two years ahead of you?" I was in shock.

"So what? Yeah she's a little older… But she's beautiful, smart and funny…"

"Oh my Unicorn… Your in love." I laughed.

"I'm definitely not…" He scolded. "Well… Maybe a little."

After breakfast, it was time for us to leave.

"Goodbye Hogwarts, see you in two weeks." Maggie waved from the Platform.

"No Maggie, you wont ever see Hogwarts again." Alana said with a spooky voice.

"What do you mean?" Maggie looked scared at Alana, which made her drop her act and laugh.

"I'm sorry Maggie… I couldn't help it, it was to tempting." In the train I was sitting with Maggie and Alana, Hugo and Wilfred were in another compartment with some of their friends. Suddenly the door slide open, it was Scorpius and Larkin.

"Mind if we join you girls?" Larkin flirted.

"Not At All." Alana flirted back. Both Maggie and I were sitting next to the window across from each other. Alana were sitting at Maggies left side. Scorpius took the empty seat next to me and Larkin, took the one next to Alana.

"Alana, Maggie. This is Scorpius Malfoy…" I nodded towards Scorpius. "…And Larkin Parkinson." I smiled at Larkin. He winked to me.

"Scorpius, Larkin, this is Alana Williams…" I nodded towards Alana. "…And Maggie Jones" they greeted each other. We were talking all the way, about everything and nothing. Larkin and Alana learned that their personalities were somewhat the same. But Larkin got disappointed when he learned that Alana didn't share his interest for Quidditch.

The whole family were waiting for us at Kings Cross station. Larkin and Scorpius told us a quick goodbye before disappearing. Alana and Maggie were introduced to my parents, me to theirs and our parents to each other. After a long hug and lots of promises of writing over the holiday we finally parted.

"Are we going to grannies?" I asked meaning my Grandparents.

"Of course. It's a tradition." My mother smiled. She took my hand and apparated. We landed in the garden and were met by all of my cousins, uncles, aunts and of course my grandmother and grandfather. Dad showed up a little while after with James and Albus.

"Marry Christmas everyone." Grandmother Molly greeted us.

* * *

**The Burrow **_(Home For Christmas):_

Every Christmas we would meet up two days before and we would stay until the day after Christmas. We would help out with dinner preparation, decorating and so on. And every night before we all went to bed, we would sit in the living room, drink some egg-not, none alcoholic to the children, and talk, we were telling stories, news and everything on our mind. Everyone was gathered. It was the perfect time and place to tell something, if we wanted the whole family to hear.

"I have something I want to share." I said the first night.

"What is it sweetie?" My mum asked, at the same time, the living room got quiet. Everybody was listening.

"I've got a friend. Well actually two friends. From Slytherin. Oh make that three by the way." I stumbled over the words. They all just looked at me.

"Who?" My uncle George finally burst.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I gulped. They were all looking at me in surprise, no one said or did anything. They looked at each other and back at me.

"Are you joking right now?" Uncle Ron asked, not quite sure if he understood it.

"No… I'm deeply serious. We met up at one of Slughorns' parties. James doesn't think he's bad either, right James?" I said in the hope of getting some help, they all turned their head to look at James who just shrugged, and they turned their attention to me again.

"Harry?" aunt Hermione said nervously.

"It's okay Hermione." He nodded.

"What zee's like?" Aunt Fleur asked.

"Well… he's intelligent, good at playing Quidditch. He's popular but don't like the attention. Umm… he's impressed that mom is now the coach on the National team. He has a white ferret as a pet."

"A white ferret?" my father asked. "That's funny… did you know that…"

"His father got turned into one. Yes I know. That's the reason he wanted one, he thought it was hilarious." We both laughed.

"So you're serious about your friendship?" he asked.

"Yes." I just replied.

"All right then. Now I think its bed time." My father smiled at me.

"Really? Its okay with you father?"

"Of course, you are very capable of choosing your own friends. Just like I was in your age." He smiled at the thought of his own time at Hogwarts. "But I must say, the thought of you two being friends… it gets me nervous."

"Its okay father. What could happen? Besides my brothers and cousins is still at Hogwarts. Some of them." I said while trying to convince him.

"Harry! Are you sure? I mean you _do _still remember what Draco was like right?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Of course I remember. But a lot of things have changed since then; do you remember that he wouldn't identify me, when we were in their house? He didn't want to help Voldemort. And I know we're not friends and there is still a part of me that doubts him. But we shouldn't blame his son for _his _mistakes and we definitely shouldn't judge him, before meeting him. Remember my godfather? Should we have blamed him for being born into an all Slytherin family? What about Tonks then? Or…"

"…All right! All right… I see your point." Uncle Ron shrugged and turned to his children. "You're not friends with this Malfoy boy are you?" they both shook their heads immediately which made uncle Ron smile proudly, until aunt Hermione looked at him with intense eyes, that is.

"You can of course be friends with anyone you like." Hermione smiled at her children. "As long as they treat you well."

Grandmother Molly woke us up early the following morning; we had to help with preparations.

"Lily, you can help me in the kitchen, Dominique, Victorie and Rose is already at it. Albus you can help your grandfather with decorations and James you can help your uncles in the garden, Hugo and Louis takes cares of the gnomes."

"Are they supposed to chase them out?" James asked sceptical when we reached the kitchen and looked out at the garden. It was covered in snow. Hugo and Louis were chasing gnomes, but instead of kicking them out of the garden, they were putting them in cages.

"No. We're going to dress them up on use them to decorate the house, in exchange they gets some treats. But they have to catch them before we can make a deal with them." Molly replied.

Dominique, Victorie and Louis were all siblings and the children of aunt Fleur and uncle Bill, the older brother of my mother. Victorie was the oldest, around the same age as Teddy and the only one of the three to have attended Hogwarts; Dominique, who's around the same age as my self, is attending a school in France, _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. _Her younger brother is yet to decide on a school.

"When are Lucy and Molly coming down?" Dominique asked Grandmother Molly.

"At lunch. They're helping Arthur getting something down from the attic." Lucy and Molly were the daughters of my uncle Percy, also one of the older brothers of my mother. Dominique and I were peeling potatoes all day, while catching up.

"How's school in France?" I asked.

"It's fun, I love the school. It's beautiful and classic. And I looove our uniforms." She chattered. "What about you? Oh and your friend… that Malfoy kid? I was asking Victorie about it yesterday and she wouldn't tell me anything about him, said that I should ask you directly, that she didn't got to know him, before leaving."

"What do you want to know?" I asked nervously. She thought about it for a second, my open nature had always been to her liking.

"Have you kissed yet?" she then asked bluntly.

"What? No… we don't have that kind of relationship. We're just friends." I shrugged.

"Well that's boring. Does he already have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he has. He haven't said anything about it."

"Then he probably doesn't have anyone." She sounded disappointed.

"Why do you want to know those kind of things?"

"Well… Alright then… Some of the girls at my school know who he is, and they think he's really cute and awesome and such, he's gotten really popular. They really want to know that kind of stuff about him, like who he's been kissing and dating, and I thought that now you're friends, I could get all the dirt about him… and maybe I could… well… give the information away." She looked carefully at me.

"What do you get in exchange?"

"I'll get to be in the clique." She smiled proudly.

"If you're not already in the clique, you'll only _be _in the clique for as long as they need you." Victorie whispered to her sister. "For as long as you can give them the information that they need." Dominique shrugged at her sister, like she didn't care about that.

"Well… I can only give the information that isn't to private about him, not that I know any private information about him. But I know his best friends name is Larkin, he's one of my friends now as well… I know his favorite color is red. And he loves pumpkin pie." Dominique send me a grateful smile, telling me that she appreciate the information.

When we finally got a break from all the house chores. I went back to the room I was sleeping in, with my parents and brothers. Mum once told me, that it was her former room. It didn't used to be that big, but after the family got extended, they extended the rooms with magic as well. When I got up to the room and owl was waiting for me, it had a letter in its beak. The owl flew away immediately, after I'd received the letter. The letter was from Maggie.

_Dear Lily._

_This will be a short letter. I don't really have much to say. Its not awfully long ago, we last saw each other. Well… I'm celebrating the holiday at home, of course. Lily did I ever tell you what my parents are doing? Well… My mother is muggle born, and at her time at Hogwarts, she got two best friends, one of them was an orphan. She was raised in a muggle orphanage where she got bullied because of her difference. My mother felt so bad for her, that immediately after school, she decided. With my father. To build an Orphanage for the magic world. As you know, both the Ministry of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts both uses magic to trace those born with special abilities. That's how they find them. The orphans._

_Well since both of my parents works at the orphanage 24 hours a day all year without exceptions. We… my family and I. of course live in the house, with the orphans. You're probably wondering why I tell you all of this. Well… I thought you should know, as you're one of my closest friends. And… then you'll know what I'm doing this Christmas. I hope you're well and with good health. Have you heard from Alana yet? She should've been receiving her letter from me today as well. I think you should write her, so she wont feel forgotten. I hope to hear from you soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Maggie._

I quickly scrambled done a reply wishing her, her family and the orphanage a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Telling her about what I'd been up to. About me telling my whole family, that I became friends with Scorpius. After I finished her letter, I wrote one for each of my friends. I burrowed the family owl; we had a beautiful brown and white Barn owl named Dobrey after some house elf, my father used to know.

Christmas morning had come; I woke up early, not because someone called my name, but because I was too excited to sleep any longer. I loved Christmas. I loved everything about it. The food, the gifts especially, my family and the funny looking gnomes in their funny looking outfits. I rushed down the stairs while yelling my lungs out.

"It's Christmas!" I yelled. Dominique and Hugo were already awake. They were sitting around the tree and were looking at all the gifts, waiting. After my screaming it did not take long before all were gathered. And we started to open our presents.

My parents gave me two books; Quidditch Through the Ages and _The Seekers Handbook of tricks._ From James I received a broomstick servicing kit. From Hagrid we all received one bag of Mokeskin. Albus gave me a bag of goodies from Uncle George's shop. From Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, I also got a book; _healing_ _spells_ _and_ _salves_. Books were all around what I received most of. From My grandparents I got a knitted sweater in green colour, no motive, and a pair of matching socks and a scarf. I'd also received gifts from my friends. Maggie had given me a dress in pink with a note, telling me to wear that colour more often. I received a book from Alana, written by, and for Muggles; _Forbidden Love_. Both Scorpius and Larkin gave me a pendant for my silver bracelet, a cat from Scorpius and a butterfly from Larkin. I added them to my bracelet immediately.

We thanked each other for the gift we had received. After the big Christmas dinner we had had the day before, we were enjoying a quiet evening. Those of age helped cleaning the house by using magic, while the rest of us were allowed to talk enthusiastically about our gifts. It was our last night together before the New Year, and we suddenly had a lot to talk about.

When we left the Burrow, it was with great bundles consisting of food and gifts.

* * *

**Some quick thanks. **

**To ever reliable **LimitlessDarkness **for her support and help with my story. **

**And too my few followers. You may be a little number, but I appreciate it all the same. Thank you. Thanks for your support. **

**And to all of you. Thank you for reading my story. You give me courage and inspiration and it keeps me going. **

24

24


	5. Chapter 5 - New Year

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 5._ New Year._

**Home: **

The week before New Year, I spent by training with my brothers, and reading my new books. My father, who was still working, was investigating murders on some Muggles. It was obviously done by a wizard or a witch, who'd been using _The Killing Curse_. My mother on the other hand, hated having vacation after she'd gotten her knew job.

The worst thing about having vacation was that I could not get the chance to try out the healing spells from the book I've received, from uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. I had to wait until I got back to school. And I knew exactly where I wanted to go and practice, _The_ _Room of Requirement._ A room where, when I needed them, things and tools would show up. What ever I needed, when ever I needed it.

A few days after Christmas I received two letters, one from Alana and the other from Larkin.

_Lily. __I'm sorry I've been so long to reply. I've been very busy. I'm at my grandparents' house and I'm taking care of a bunch of little puppies. They're absorbing a lot of energy, not to talk about time. Its really tiring but at the same time lots of fun._

_Looking forward to see you again after New Year. Oh and tell Albus to watch out for Gnomes. _

_With a lot of love from Alana._

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book, when I've got the two letters. My brothers was in the living room as well, playing Wizards chess.

"Albus." I called at my highly concentrated brother, whom was bending forwards in deep thoughts.

"Shoo." He said waving his hand at me.

"Don't shoo at me or I wont warn you."

"Don't care… be quiet! I'm thinking!"

"But it might be important."

"Lily! I said I don't care! Now either be quiet or leave!" He scolded.

"Suit yourself then. But don't come afterwards and tell me that I didn't try to warn you." I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah… that's great Lily." I stumbled out of the living room in irritation. And began to reed my second letter.

_Hey Beautiful. _

_Thanks for your letter, and the gift. A badge huh? How did you ever come across the knowledge about my obsessions with them? I hope you liked your gift? When I saw it I immediately thought of you. Well as you might remember I told you. I'm in the states. Having a blast with my family. Everything really _is _bigger over here. We'll be in New York until departing. We're going to see the legendary New York display. You know when they drop the ball at midnight? Anyway. We're doing a lot of sight seeing, so this may be my only letter. _

_I'm looking forward to see the butterfly on the wrist of a more beautiful person. _

_See you next Monday. _

_Larkin._

I couldn't help but to smile a little. I've only known Larkin for a few months. And I already knew, that this letter represented his personality perfectly.

"What are you smirking at?" my mother asked me; she had her hands on a laundry basket.

"Just a letter." I said waving with the two letters.

"From Scorpius?" She winked at me.

"No. Actually it's from Alana and Larkin." I ignored her wink.

"Lily." My mom said, when I tried to leave. I turned around to look at her. "I know your father said he was okay, with you befriending Scorpius. But I know him better then that…" I open my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "He's worried. He has history with his father. He's accepting your choice. But I think that if you could write him from time to time, telling him what's going on. I think it will set his mind at ease." She smiled at me softly.

"Only the good parts or everything? Shall I write to him about my other friends as well?"

"It's up to you. Just let him know from time to time. That you're doing well."

"Okay mom. I will." I said and gave her a hug. She kissed me lightly on my cheek.

* * *

**The Burrow:**

New Years' morning I received the letter from Scorpius. Without realising it, I've been wondering about it and hoping for it.

_Dear Lily. __I'm sorry for the late reply. It seems completely stupid, now that we are going back tomorrow._

_I hope that you enjoyed your holiday. I didn't. My father forced my mother and my self, to visit my grandfather. He has become an awfully bitter old man. It was not a pleasure. _

_Thanks for the gift by the way; it was just what I needed… Or… It was just what Herrold needed. Hope you liked your own gift? _

_Well… you can thank me tomorrow in the train. _

_Scorpius. _

I think I expected too much from his letter. It didn't give me the joy I thought it would. It leaved me somewhat empty. Lonely.

"Sweetie are you ready?" My mom suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're just about to leave you, all alone." Albus called teasing.

We used _The_ _Floo_ _Network_ this time, no need for apparation when we got a fireplace. James started.

"The Burrow." He said after throwing the floo powder and making the fire turn green. Albus was next and then it was my turn. After I landed in my grandparents' fireplace, I stepped out, making space for my mother, whom was right behind me. Father would apparate from work a little later, with uncle Ron. While we waited we helped with the preparations.

"Your luggage is already upstairs." Grandmother Molly told us.

The dinner was phenomenal, just like the Christmas dinner. A big tent was raised in the garden by grandfather Arthur, uncle Ron, George, Percy, Bill and my father. It was of course magic, the snow and cold didn't come in, but we could see the night sky. All sorts of delicious dishes graced the long table that was put into the tent. There was all kind of food. Vol-au-vent, which was a recipe from Fleurs mother. There were rosemary-roasted almonds, Turkey, Honey roasted deer, Mashed potatoes, Lamb and pork chops, Beef wellington, fish and chicken pie, Roasted potato wedges and other kind of wedges. And for the dessert there were all sorts of pies; tarte tatin a French cuisine made by Fleur a flipped pie. Pumpkin, apple, forest berries and lemon. There were chocolate profiteroles in a big pyramid, trifle, Jelly and of course my fathers and mine favourite eating; Treacle tart.

Georges had prepared for an amazing firework display, dragons, unicorns, elfs and other magical creatures rose on the sky in all kind of colours and formations. Dominique, Hugo and I had found some Christmas crackers leftovers; we spread them around making everyone enjoy them. It was a perfect ending to a perfect year. That and the fact that Alanas' warning had been right. While looking up at the sky, Albus took some steps backwards and suddenly fall into a bush, where apparently some gnomes where hiding. They got so mad that they all attacked him at once, they were biding him and scratching him. I couldn't stop laughing about it, my father rushed to help his son, while my mother scolded me.

"Lily! You were right beside him; you should have helped him instead of just standing there and laughing. Its not a nice thing to do."

"I'm sorry mother, its just… if he hadn't brushed me off yesterday, he wouldn't have been so careless. And he might not have fallen."

"What do you mean by that?" Albus scolded.

"Yesterday while playing wizardry chess, remember? I tried to tell you something, but you scolded at me, saying that you didn't care. I told you not to blame me when it happened."

"Lily I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to tell us?" my father said.

"Yesterday I received a letter from my friend, telling me to warn Albus about gnomes." I explained. They still looked puzzled. "My friend, Alana. Have been knowing stuff that would happen, before it happen. She knew what would happen to Slytherins keeper, Larkin. At the Quidditch match. She knew that someone would complement my hair, at Slughorns Christmas party." I began blushing when I told them about the last thing.

"You have a friend who can… _see_? Professor Trelawney would have loved that." Uncle George said amazed.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Albus got angry.

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen." I shrugged.

"You could have pushed more."

"Oh come on. I told you not to blame me! And it isn't that bad, it's not as if you died or something."

"I could have." He said angry.

"By some gnomes?" I accidentally laughed. Which made Albus angrier. His head started to heat up; he clenched his mouth and his fist. We were having our usually staring contest, to show who was the maddest. A contest I would usually win.

"Stop both of you." Mother gave us her look and we stopped

"Albus, Lily did actually try to warn you. And even after you scolded at her, she gave you a last warning, to make you listen." James said.

"Why are you _always_ on her side?" he started getting angry again.

"I'm not taking anyones side, I'm just trying to reason with you. It's not fair of you to blame Lily, when she tried to warn you. She could have kept the information, ignoring the warning she were given." Albus who couldn't stand when James were standing up for me, crossed his arms in despair. But when he saw the logic in his words, he stumbled away, not wanting to give us the pleasure. That he knew he were mistaking.

"Well… That was a nice ending to the New Year." Hugo suddenly burst.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express/Platform 9¾: **

The morning after we were all suddenly busy. We had been sleeping for a little to long, all of those who weren't going with the train or sending their children of, made sure to stay out of the way. Grandmother had prepared for breakfast, but we didn't have time to sit and enjoy it, so we were eating while rushing around. Uncle Bill had left early with Dominique, she were going all the way to France, we'd all said our goodbyes' the night before.

Alana and Maggie were already at the platform, waiting for me. There wasn't much time left so I gave my parents a quick hug and hurried on the train. Scorpius and Larkin had found a compartment and were saving us a seat.

"Did you have a good holiday?" I greeted them. They both began talking at the same time, telling about their holiday.

"All right, all right." I laughed. "We have plenty of time to catch up before we reach Hogsmead." And we did. We all took turns to tell about our holiday. Even though we had been sending letters to each others, there were still a lot to tell. I told Alana about my brother falling into a bush with gnomes. The others were listening as well. Just when I'd finished telling them about the incident, Albus walked past our compartment, making us all burst into laughter.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

"Welcome back from your holiday. I hope you all used your time wise and that you are ready for school, for more learning. There is only a half year left before the exams, so I expect you all to study well." McGonagall said and the welcoming dinner appeared before us.

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you." Alana told Albus with a serious face. Albus looked at me to check if it was that friend of mine, whom could _see_. I nodded. He but the piece of chicken back, looking disappointing, he really wanted that piece of chicken.

"_What's wrong with that piece of chicken?"_ I whispered at Alana.

"_Nothing. But he will choke on it." _

"_Why?"_ suddenly Albus burst into laughter because of something his friend said.

"That's why." She smiled.

"But couldn't you just tell him to wait, before eating it?"

"I didn't think of that, I just had to warn him quickly."

"You know… your power is evolving."

"What power?"

"The power of _seeing._" Maggie said dramatically.

"I've told you. I have no such power."

"You can't deny it any more. There's to many proofs." I looked at her with a serious expression. "I mean you just said, that you had to warn him, you knew very much, what was going to happen."

"Alright! Maybe I can _see_ or whatever you're calling it, but what should I do about it?"

"I've already told you that. Go to professor Firenze. He's the professor of Divination." I smiled relieved. She'd finally acknowledge what she could do.

After professor McGonagall had sent us to bed, we talked for hours before falling asleep.

"What do you think I should do with my powers." After Alana had finally acknowledged her ability, she'd gotten a little full of her self.

"I think you should do what you've done until know." Maggie smiled.

"Well… That's boring."

"Alana! If you begin to take advantage of your ability, you might end up hated. You have to be careful. Yes it's a splendid ability _if_ you know how to use it." I tried reason with her. "You don't want to be hated, do you?"

"Of course not." She looked ashamed.

"To talk about something else." Maggie started. "What's that on your bracelet?"

"You mean the butterfly and the cat?" I smiled secretly. "I received the Butterfly from Larkin and the cat from Scorpius."

"Really?" Alana sounded curious. I told them about the letters I received.

"That Larkin guy sure is a flirt." Alana said seriously.

"Yeah… he reminds me a little of someone I know?" Maggie said thinking.

"Alana."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm not calling you, I answered Maggie." I laughed.

"Oh… yeah you're right. And her brother as well."

"What do you two mean about that?" she said offended. Which made Maggie and I laugh.

"I'm going to bed!" Still offended Alana went to bed, not talking to us again before lunch.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a little longer to write this chapter, which is also rudely shorter. I've been working on a one shot. More information will come in the next chapter. **

**Some thanks. **

**Thanks to ever supporting **LimitlessDarkness **I'm always grateful.**

**Thanks to for following the story and reading it. Its most appreciated. And I hope you will continue reading and supporting.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Busy Ending

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to **_**Nathy22**_**. For following my story, for being the first to favor it and for writing some awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you. **

**To Courtney DiLaurentis and LionKing327 for being my number to and three favorites, for following my story and me. **

**To LimitlessDarkness for being the first to follow my story and for your help and support.**

* * *

_Chapter 6. A Busy Ending._

**The Library: **

Professor McGonagalls warning were spot on, soon after we started up again, the teachers gave us more homework than before.

"Just wait." James told us, after he heard Alana complain about it, at dinner. "It will get worse after Easter."

"Oh noo… you mean that?" she sighed. "Albus don't eat that." Albus looked at her in shock.

"Is there anything I _can _eat?"

"You can eat everything, just not while your friend is telling jokes. Or that girl you have a crush on is staring at you." She smiled knowingly. He looked at her with his mouth open. James began smirking and wouldn't leave Albus alone, until he would tell him, about the secret crush.

"Who is it?" I asked sincere, hoping that I would know about it before James.

"Not telling you." She smiled secretly.

"Why? Am I not your best friend?"

"Well… yeah… but he's your brother, it would be like… taking advantage of my ability, which I remembered that _you _warned me about." She smiled, knowing that she had won the argument.

"Fine." I sighed, looking disappointed.

"But I still think that you should give me some hints."

"I can't. You would guess it immediately."

"So its someone I know." I observed. Alana open her mouth to say something, but closed it again, defeated.

"Hah! I knew it. Is it someone close to me, is it one of my friends or family member perhaps?"

"I'm not saying anymore."

"Fine, fine. I will figure it out eventually, I always do. But tell me something. Does she have a crush on him as well?" she thought about my question for a while.

"I don't know actually?" I looked at her closely. _Don't tell me its Alana? _I thought to my self.

"Promise me you tell me, if you learn about it." I said sweetly. _Well its not as if I would mind, it would be a little weird. I actually don't know what to think? _

"Sure." She said nervously. _It _is _her. I knew it. Or maybe it's Maggie? Or Rose? Oh that would be a scandal. And I would understand why she wouldn't be comfortable telling _anyone _about it._

"What are you doing for Easter?" Maggie burst in.

"Easter? It's only nearly the end of January and you want to know about Easter?" Hugo asked.

"Why not?"

"It's just so soon."

"Well, as always we're going to the Burrow, most of the time." I told Maggie.

"What's the Burrow?" Wilfred asked.

"Oh right… Well it's our grandparents house." I smiled.

"Have you done your homework for Potion?" Hugo asked, not interested in the subject about Easter.

"Lily helped us yesterday, so yes. We're done." Alana answered.

"Can you help Wilfred an me as well? Today?"

"Why can't you do it by yourself?"

"It's to hard." He sighed.

"It wouldn't be. If you had been listening." I scolded. "But I can't help you, not that I don't want to. But I'm going to help out Larkin with some of his homework. If your not done when I get back, I can maybe help you a little, and I can look through what you _have _done. But you have to promise me, that you will try. And that there will be something on your parchment."

After dinner I rushed towards the library. When I reached the door of the great hall, a familiar voice called out for me, I knew It couldn't be Larkin, I watched him rush out of the hall just minutes ago.

"Wait up." Scorpius called.

"Oh hey Scorpius. I'm sorry I have to be somewhere."

"I know, the Library. Larkin told me."

"Of course." I smiled, for a minute I didn't think that boys told each other everything just like us girls. But I couldn't see why he should keep it a secret either.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." I was curious to know what he wanted.

"Soo… Your helping Larkin? I've tried to get him to study ever since we started." He explained.

"I promised him at the Christmas party." I shrugged. "I would like to help you as well. But I've heard that you don't need any." I smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't study together, does it?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Of course we can study together."

"Great." He said confidently and walked with determined steps towards the library. I wasn't sure what this suddenly confident meant. But I found out when we got to the library.

"Why are you here?" Larkin asked Scorpius puzzled.

"I'm here to study with you." Scorpius smiled confidently.

"What? Why?"

"Lily told me I could." They both turned their heads at me.

"W-what?" I didn't know how to react, I didn't promise Larkin that it would be a secluded agreement. But I didn't expect Scorpius too study with us. I knew I just told him that it was okay, but I didn't expect that he was referring to this very moment.

"I… um…" they kept staring at me, expected me to give them an explanation. "I'm sure we can all study together right? I will still help you Larkin." I tried insecure. Larkin gave out a big disappointed sigh. Scorpius looked relieved.

"Sure… why not? It will be fun."

We studied for nearly three hours; I helped Larkin getting various essays done. Scorpius was sitting quietly and reading a book. I asked him about it when Larkin suddenly had to rush to the bathroom.

"Didn't you have homework to do?" I asked

"What?" he said looking up from his book.

"Homework?" I repeated.

"Oh… I did them already." He shrugged.

"When?"

"When we got them?" he smiled.

"Then why did you come to study with us?" he shrugged, saying that he didn't know.

"Company." He replied and went back to the book. At the same time Larkin was rushing back.

"What did I miss?" he panted.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you." He gave me a big smile.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you." He looked at me with admiration.

"Sure." I said blushing. Scorpius grunted, it was a little noise but I could hear it clearly. I looked at him, he was already looking at me, he got a nervous expression, but then he suddenly smiled and winked at me. It took me by surprise, I didn't know how to react, and I could feel my face burn. So I quickly looked away.

With a shaky voice I suggested that we should proceed with the homework's.

"Do you like Scorpius?" Larkin asked me with a serious expression, on our way back from the library.

"Of course I do." I said unknowingly, I thought he meant as a friend. Not that I could see anyone as anything else than a friend at that time. His expression turned from serious to disappointed. Scorpius walked ahead of us and didn't hear anything.

* * *

**Slughorns Winner:**

Right before the third match in Quidditch, professor Slughorn announced the winners. He called Larkin and me too his office.

"Congratulations you two." He smiled at us; we looked at each other, confused. We had completely forgotten all about the contest.

"You're the lucky winners of my contest."

"I'm sorry professor, I don't think we completely understand?" Larkin said innocently.

"The contest? The one I had at my Christmas party."

"OOOH." We said both at once, when we realized what he was talking about.

"Really? What's the prize then?"

"Well. Its of course, something that would be really important to both of you, you will use it a lot of times. It was given to me by one of my previous students. He's in the cauldron business. He told me that he was inspired by his favorite teacher, so flattering."

"Are we getting a cauldron?" Larkin asked disappointed.

"Not just a cauldron. A cauldron made out of crystal and silver, it's the newest and finest of all the cauldrons ever made. It gives the potion an extra kick." Slughorn explained sincerely.

"That's actually a great gift." I smiled. Slughorn looked at me with a shine in his eyes.

"I bet it was you, who answered all the questions."

"Not all of them."

"Well, she answered almost all of them, I only named the balls. She was the one writing all the facts about them." Slughorn nodded knowingly. He found the cauldron and handed them over. Some glass tubes and extra ingredients was in the cauldron, I looked at Slughorn whom just nodded.

"Actually I thought that Rose would win." I said after looking at the prize.

"Well, actually I would have thought that I would have too split the prize between you. But Roses answers were poorly. Actually she didn't answer most of the questions." Slughorn said disappointed.

I thought a lot about it. Rose would usually do better, I wondered what had happened.

"I think I will give my prize to Scorpius." Larkin interrupted my thoughts. "I mean it's a great gift and all, but… I'm not into potions and I know Scorpius is. He would of course have to pay a small prize." He smirked.

"I'm not sure that I want to know what he has to pay." I said nervously. He just looked at me with a devilish smile. "No… I'm _sure _that I don't want to know."

At dinner I decided to ask Rose about it, but it was James who answered me, which made Rose blush all over her face.

"A boy gave her all his attention, she couldn't concentrate and ended up flirting all night." He laughed.

"What?" Albus asked surprised. "Who was he? James weren't you supposed to watch over her?"

"I was supposed to watch over Lily, remember? Not Rose." He shrugged.

"It's a third year chaser from Hufflepuff. His name is Devon, Devon Dash." Rose smiled bewitched.

"What is it with you girls and Quidditch players?" Albus asked a little harsh.

"Well excuse _me _for thinking a Quidditch player is handsome, I'll let you know, that beside being an excellent chaser, he is also very smart. Unlike some other players that I know." Rose said angrily, looking at Albus.

"I've seen him a couple of times, and he _is _really good looking." Alana tried to help.

"And I've been hearing Slughorn talk about his potential as a potion master." I've bugged in.

"Beside, aren't _you _a Quidditch player as well?" James looked at his brother, whom was beginning to feel slightly trapped.

"All right already, I get it."

"Thank you." Rose smiled at him.

"What did you mean James?" I asked him.

"About what?"

"That Albus is a Quidditch player!"

"Well he is."

"Yeah I know… But your tone is telling me, that there is more to it than that." James opened his mouth. Then a big grin showed up on his face.

"Albus got a girlfriend."

"Whaaaat?" we all yelled, the other turned too look at Albus who was blushing, but I looked at Alana. She was as surprised as the rest of us, so I turned to look at Albus.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"No one. It doesn't concern you." We all looked at James, whom gladly spilled out all the details he knew.

"No one of you know her, she's a second year from Ravenclaw. They met while we were at Slughorns Christmas party, they've been writing to each others, ever since. And yesterday they made it official."

"What? I don't understand?" I looked confused at Alana, who just shrugged at me. And I knew that meant, that it wasn't the girl from Ravenclaw, she's been _seeing._

"But why did he get together with, _what's her name again?_ When he's in love with someone else?" I asked confused. Maggie, Alana and I were talking on our way to bed.

"Maybe he got rejected?" Maggie suggested. Alana shook her head.

"He didn't, he didn't even talk to her about it. And her name is Amanda Morose." She told me. Alana wasn't very talkative that evening and went to bed before everyone else.

"Is she sick?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Love sick maybe." I laughed. Maggie looked at me confused and I explained my theory to her.

"No way? Really?" she asked excited.

"I think so." We looked at Alanas sleeping contour. And a little giggle slipped out.

* * *

**Quidditch:**

The third match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which gave me an opportunity to cheer for Slytherin openly. The match was tight most of the time, but for some reason Larkin didn't have his head in the game and Ravenclaw was quickly ahead. I thought they were going to win, when Scorpius suddenly caught the snitch, giving the team enough points to win. 220-300.

I went to the Slytherin table to congratulate the team.

"Way to go Scorpius, you caught the snitch." I said smiling excitingly. I heard a grunt and turned around to find an upset looking Larkin. He quickly turned away from my gaze and went to sit at the end of the table.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Don't know? His been acting like that ever since you helped him study. Did something happen?"

"No? Not what I can think of?" I thought for a while but couldn't come up with something, until it suddenly hit me.

"_Maybe he misunderstood?"_ I whispered.

"What?" Scorpius called after me. I went down to the end, too were Larkin was sitting.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For forgetting to tell you, that I like you equally as much as I like Scorpius."

"What?" he said in shock.

"You're both my friends. And I like you just as much."

"Oh… friends… of course." He laughed.

"So are we good?" I asked nervously.

"Sure… if you promise me that I'm just as important to you, as Scorpius is."

"You are." I smiled relieved.

"Then we're good."

The fourth match was between Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. Gryffindor had a score on 510 when Huffelpuff finally caught the snitch, ending the game with a score on only 360 points. Making Gryffindor in the lead. After the match between Slytherin and Huffelpuff, Gryffindor would have to beat Ravenclaw and/or at least get 240 points to win.

"All right team, for now the scores is like this. Huffelpuff is in the lead with 970 points, then comes Slytherin with 930 points, were just behind them with ours 740 points and Ravenclaw only have 510 points. So by the look of the points we have to have at least 240 points to win the cup." James was explaining to his team the night before the final match. "Albus, you _have _to catch the snitch this time, and you have to do it when were at least 90 points ahead."

"I shall try." Albus said not even a bit confident.

"You can do it Albus." I tried to comfort him.

"Lily I haven't caught the snitch once."

"Then make sure, that when Ravenclaw catch the snitch, your team already have enough points to win." I smiled at him.

"How should I do that?"

"Just keep the seeker away from the snitch. Not only do you have to look after the snitch, you have to observe the other seeker. See if he gets his eyes on the snitch." I explained to him.

"I know that… it's just…"

"That you rather want to keep the goals." I smiled.

"Don't tell James, he'll be disappointed about me. I promised him I could play as the seeker."

"What are you talking about? Of course he won't get disappointed at you, you are the best for the post as a seeker. He knows that you're a better keeper, but that position was already taken."

"I know… But I should be better by now. I've been training all year."

"You can't do everything. You're expecting too much of your self. Even James doesn't expect that much of you."

"She's right." James budded in. Albus looked up at James and I knew it was time for me to leave.

The match was over after 30 minutes. Ravenclaw was taking the lead. I watched the Gryffindor team fight with all they got, together with Scorpius, Larkin, Maggie, Alana, Hugo and Wilfred.

"I hope Albus catches the snitch. I don't care if they win, but Albus would lose all of his confident if he doesn't catch it once, and he wont try out for the spot next year." I said, worrying about my brother.

"Don't worry, I don't know how this match will end, but I know that he will be on the team next year." Alana smiled at me.

James made a goal in that moment, setting the score 70-310. But Ravenclaws chaser, a girl named Gillian Rose, scored moments after, setting the score 70-320. Albus looked furiously after the snitch; he wanted to end the game, no matter what the result would be. The snitch was flying around the goals, near the ground. No one notice it but Scorpius and me. I tried to wave at Albus, but when he finally looked at me, he just brushed it off. I tried to point at Ravenclaws goals, showing him the way to the snitch. But he didn't get it. Then suddenly, he saw the seeker from Ravenclaw, Abbott. Dive near their goals, he rushed to his side, trying to block him, he knew that if he caught the snitch now, they would loose the match. But it was his only solution. He had to catch it. And he did. Setting the score 220-320. Gryffindor had lost the match, and the chance of winning the cup. They would get second place, which of course would be better then nothing, but it still wasn't winning.

"Oh… that's just to bad." Alana said empathic.

"Argh. By Merlins beautiful grey beard." I burst. They all looked at me in shock.

"Wha-hat?" Larkin laughed.

"Wow! Lily… I didn't know you could curse like that." Scorpius said.

"A cute curse more then less." Larkin looked at me with admiration. I was blushing all over my face.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered. "I didn't mean to." They were laughing all the way down from the tower. Not because of the cursing, because it was me who did it, and because of the way I reacted to it.

"Way to go Albus, you caught the snitch." I said when the team came to eat, after they'd showered and changed. He just grunted. I looked at James.

"He's blaming himself for our lost." He explained.

"But there was nothing else you could have done, if you didn't catch it, the other team would have, and you would've only gained 70 points."

"I've already told him that. He won't listen. No one on the team blames Albus."

"No one blames Albus, not even the Ravenclaws. They're actually a little disappointed about him catching the snitch. Everyone else is glad that he did." Alana explained. Albus looked up at her and smiled slightly.

* * *

**Easter:**

At Easter we all decided to stay at school, our grandparents had decided to take a trip to go and see uncle Charlie in Romania, most of our parents decided to tag along. With an exception of my parents. The National team was training all holiday; they had a big match coming up. And my father was busy at work, trying to find the muggle murders. I've been sending him some letters from time to time, telling him about life at Hogwarts. In his replies I could see how much it meant to him. So I was glad that I did it.

Hugo and Rose was going home, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione wanted them to visit her parents.

I used most of my time in the room of requirement. Sometimes my friends would tag along. But mostly, I was by myself. I didn't mind though. I loved trying out the new spells. James and Albus used their holiday practising Quidditch or playing wizards chess. All of their friends had gone home for the holiday, so they only had each other.

At dinner we had to wear rabbit ears, the dinner consisted of roasted doves, rabbit stew, roasted rabbit legs, rabbit pie, duck and some different side dishes. The Dessert, was of course, mostly chocolate, bunny chocolate, egg chocolate, duck chocolate, there was also eggs made out of sugar, caramel and marzipan. The eggs were in basket full of tasty grass made out of sugar.

The school had planned a lot of activities that holiday. We were going on eggs hunts, professor McGonagall had charmed them, and so they ran around until you caught them. The one who caught most eggs were given a basket full of chocolate. There were quiz games, board games, bunny jump games and a broom game. You had to ride a broom as fast as you could without dropping that egg you were holding with a spoon, you couldn't use any kind of magic.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius were getting a little to competing, which made them only focusing on each other. James saw their mistake and made it an advantage for himself, taking the lead.

When it was time for the girls to compete, I won the game quickly; none of the others were interested in the game and just wanted it too be over.

Then the two winners had to compete. After I won the game fair and square, James excused himself, saying that he was letting me win the game, because I was his precious little sister.

"If that was really true, then you wouldn't have told me afterwards." I smiled at him.

"I just don't want you to get full of your self. That's why I had to tell you before that happened."

"Right… Maybe you should explain that to yourself, its obviously you! Who's full of yourself!" I said confidently. The others just laughed at us. Even Albus was in a good mood. He even talked too Scorpius about the Quidditch team they both liked.

Alana and Maggie were listening to James and me argue, sometimes they added some comments about how much we resembled each others or how stupid it was to compete about something like that. And Larkin was just observing the whole thing.

* * *

**Exam: **

When it was time for the exams, almost every students was on a wrecking point. Some started to panic.

"I remember father telling me about his first exam." James said one day at the common room.

"Is it that story about him, thinking that Voldemort would burst in, in the middle of his examination?" Albus bid at James.

"So he told you as well?"

"Yes, but you've told me the same story last year. It's not very comforting. And it's annoying." He scolded.

"I want to hear the story." Alana said, not caring about the disappointed look Albus gave her.

"Well there isn't much to it actually." James went to sit beside Alana. Ignoring his brother. "It was his first year at Hogwarts. He had learned that Voldemort wasn't dead a little while before. He knew that he where going to steal the philosopher's stone and he thought that his potion master, Severus Snape was the one helping him. My father and his friends, our uncle and aunt. Tried to get the teachers to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. So he spend a lot of time worrying about Voldemort. Thinking that if nobody stopped him, then what would keep him from getting the stone and come back to his normal self. And the examination time was the perfect time to do it. So he was expecting Voldemort to burst in, while he was trying to charm a pineapple into dancing." Alana laughed.

"What a great story. It actually calmed me down." She said overstating it.

"Right? See Albus? Someone _does _actually know a good story when they hear them." Albus grunted offended and went to the study room.

Monday morning we had our first exam in Potion. We could decide for our self if we wanted to make the _forgetfulness potion_ or the _cure of boils potion_. For our written exams the week after, we had to answer a lot of question about the two potions. Professor Slughorn was very helpful; he walked around and smiled comfortably at his students. He smiled proudly when I handed over a perfectly brewed _forgetfulness potion. _

After lunch, we were going too Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Salem explained too us, that we had too show the spells we'd been learning, one after the other we had too come forward and in front of the whole class perform the spells on a volunteer. The professor was of course standing by if something would go wrong and when it didn't. The week after we had too write about the different ways to treat a werewolf bite.

We had two exams the day after as well. For the exam in Charms, we had too light up some candles with the _firemaking spell,_ and make them fly with the _levitation charm._ For the writing part, we had too write an essay about the _dancing charm _and the correct way of moving your hand while casting the spells.

The longest and most tiring exam was the one for History of Magic, even though we only had to do a writing part for this subject. We had to write an essay in a hot and dark classroom, where we had to answer questions about batty old wizards who'd invented Self-Stirring Cauldrons. I learned from James, that professor Binns never changed what he wanted to see for the exams. The other teachers would observe their students and from what they could perform, they would decide on the examination. Sometime they would even have different students show different things.

At Wednesday we had Herbolgy exams and Astronomy. We had to destroy a _Devils snare _and write an essay about it. We where given a map in astronomy, we had to write and place as many stars, planets and moons. We had to write about the movements of the stars and answer some questions about various planets.

And for the last subject and the last exam, professor Kyle had us transform a little bird into a snuffbox. We had to answer some questions about the switching spell and then we were off. Finally done with the exams. The first thing we did, was run out of the classroom and straight to the lake. The giant squid welcomed us happily, it had obviously missed us. Everyone went to the lake when they'd finished their last exam. It was the perfect place to relax and after two weeks, in a hot and dark classroom, everyone needed the fresh air.

"I'm exhausted." Alana burst.

"Me too." Maggie sighed. We were lying in the grass, completely worn out. When two shadows were sliding in front of us.

"Are you done with the exams?" Scorpius asked as he went to sit beside me.

"Yeah, we just finished." I moved up on my elbows. "And You?"

"We have one left, Astronomy."

"So aren't you supposed to head towards the classroom?" Alana asked.

"It's after the lunch break." Larkin explained.

"How did you do?" Scorpius asked me.

"I'm positive that it went okay." I said a little insecure.

"I'm sure she did better than okay."

"Thanks Maggie." I smiled at her. "But I think I forgot to write down one or two of Jupiters moons."

"Oh no? You didn't? Then you'll definitely fail." Alana laughed at me.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Alana."

"Actually, I missed most of the stars." She told me a bit more seriously, but then she smiled with a big grin. "Oh well, I won't fail. So its okay."

"Will some of us fail?" Larkin asked curiously.

"Everyone but Lily will pass." She smiled at me. "I wouldn't tell you even if I _did _know."

At dinner that night, everyone was a bit relieved. The exams were finally over. But that left a slightly depressed feeling as well; it would mean that the year was about to come to an end as well. We wouldn't see each others for almost two-three months. But before that, we were going to attend another party at Professor Slughorns crypt. The Goodbye party.

* * *

**So… as you probably already guessed, it's nearly the end of the first year. I hoped you liked it so far. If you want me to put in some stuff, like more romantic scenes, arguments then let me know. I will still keep it after my script though. But I will try and put in some of your wishes. **

**As I wrote in the last chapter, I'm working on a one shot. I hope I will be posting it soon, but here is a short review on the story. I would appreciate it if you would give me some feedback on it. Tell me what you think of the idea. If it were something you would find interesting. **

_**\- The second war was finally over. The Dursley family had decided not to move back into their old home. After Harry made them move, they decided to start over. Mostly because of Dudleys' new found respect for Harry. He was a hero now. In Dudleys' eyes.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Saying Goodbye

_**AN:/ I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been caught up in the TV show called Arrow, which I find quite interesting. Plus I've been occupied by a lot of other things. Well school is starting soon; I'm hoping to upload regularly. But I hope that you can be patient and wait for it. **

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 7._ Saying Goodbye._

**Slughorns Office (Goodbye Party):**

Slughorn was throwing another party. It wasn't just a goodbye party like we thought. It was a celebration of new friendships, it was to celebrate that we had finished the exams and it was a celebration of the year. It was only a goodbye party for some of the students. But mostly, it was a thank you party.

The party was used so that we could talk one last time before going home. Exchange addresses and so on. We were all sitting around the table in a big circle. Professor Slughorn was leading the conversation.

"So… Young Potters… what are you doing over the holiday?"

"Our father is taking us to see the upcoming Quidditch match between England and Romania." James answered.

"Your mother is the team coach right? An old student of mine is on the team, she only have praising words for your mother." James nodded.

"And what about you Weasleys'?" he asked Rose.

"Well… we're invited to see the match as well, of course. And I'm personally invited to join my mother, so I can follow her on a workday." She smiled. After some questions about aunt Hermiones' work he moved on to Larkin.

"Are your family going to America this holiday as well?"

"My parents are. They're leaving me to my self." He shrugged and moved his focus down to his ice cream, signalling that he didn't wanted to talk further about that subject.

"Some old student of mine, moved to America. He's now the minister of the magical world in their society."

"My parents are going away as well." Scorpius bugged in, he received a grateful look from Larkin.

"Really? Where're your parents going?"

"Australia, my mom got some news about some ancient rolls, she wants to go as soon as possible to investigate them. They're leaving a few days after my arrival, they're only home now to welcome me, it was something about a forgotten magic."

"So are you going to be all alone in your holiday?" Slughorn sounded impressed, and I could see on his magic hour glass, that he found the conversation very interesting.

"Yeah, my parents gave me a choice between staying home alone or get my grandfather to come and take care of me. They don't know how long they will be away." Slughorn nodded.

"It must be very tricky to have such important job when you have children."

"Well it didn't seem to stop them before." Scorpius shrugged.

"And what is it that your father do?"

"Well… he is a kind of manager. He's the one that represents my mother when she can't do it her self. He's the middle man, the one tacking the calls, reading the mails, so that my mother can focus on the most important perspectives of her job."

"And does he find it hard to work for your mother?"

"Not at all… my father loves my mother most in the world, he will do anything for her. Plus he actually enjoys his position."

"Really? That sounds like your family's in harmony with each other."

"Only my parents." He shrugged.

Slughorn moved form each individual, asking them about their summer.

"Takanashi, how's your aunt?" a 7th year Asian looking Hufflepuff girl looked up at Slughorn. And smiled friendly.

"She's great, she's on tour right now, my father and I are going to meet her in Ireland over the summer." Mao Takanashi was originally from Japan, but her parents moved to England when she was just a couple of months old. Her aunt was a famous Singer; she toured the whole world and was loved both by the wizardry world and the muggles. She performed under the name Magiam. "Actually I have a spare ticket for you, it's a gift from my aunt."

"Oh my. That's really a great gift, thank you Takanashi."

"Consider it a goodbye gift." After the party, professor Slughorn waved me over.

"Lily, I've been hearing some rumours about your friend… Williams was it?"

"Alana? What about her?"

"I've heard something about her having some special abilities?"

"Your talking about her _seeing_?"

"Yes… is it true? I mean… can she really predict the future?"

"Sometimes… well she knew about Larkins' accident under his first match, she told me what would happen on our way too the match."

"Really?" he said with a distant look. "How interesting." I made a note to myself, that I had to warn Alana about Slughorn. I could see it in his eyes, he would definitely invite her to his next get-together.

* * *

**The Last Dinner (The Winner):**

Even though it was the last dinner and everyone was sad not to see each other for a few months, everyone was happily eating and chatting.

Before the dinner, Headmistress McGonagall announced the winner of the house cup. Everyone was quiet in anticipation; we'd all been watching the hourglasses, which contained the house points. They were really close and it was difficult to see who was in the lead. James told me, that Ravenclaw won the house cup the year before and the year before that. So everyone was expecting them to win again this year. But with both Rose and me in the Gryffindor house, Wilfred bragged about us having a good chance of winning this year.

"Quiet down everybody." Headmistress McGonagall called out. "I'm going to announce the House winner of this year, but first a side note, I want to congratulate you all, it has been an excellent and quiet year, congratulations to those of you whom are graduating this year and to all of you whom finished the exams." There was an intense silence in the hall; everybody was holding their breath in anticipation.

"In a shared third place with four-hundred-and-eighty points… Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Everyone was clapping, I looked towards Scorpius who caught my eyes and shrugged at me. He wasn't disappointed.

"In a second place with four-hundred-and-ninety-five points… Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw wasn't clapping this time; every single one of them looked disappointed and shocked.

"This means that we won." James said in surprise.

"That means that this years winner of the house cup, with five-hundred-and-thirty points is… Gryffindor." Headmistress McGonagall couldn't hide her proud smile; everyone knew that Gryffindor held a special place in her heart. She was always proud when Gryffindor did well at competitions and other stuff. But that didn't mean that she was giving us advantage, she only showed her emotions towards us once in a while.

The hall was clapping now, even Ravenclaw. It wasn't with their heart, but no one blamed them, they had just lost. Some from the Slytherin table, including Larkin, Scorpius and Marvin Ipswich were clapping and it was with enthusiasm and big smiles on their face.

"I think the Slytherins is being charmed by Lily." Rose said impressively.

"That's not true. I'm only friends with some of them." I smiled back.

"At your fourth year, you'll have charmed half of the Slytherins. And in your fifth year, you will come to date one of them." Alana said with emphasis. We all looked at Alana, to see if it was one of her predictions.

"…The dinner is served." Headmistress McGonagall suddenly called out. She'd been talking while we where occupied by our own conversation. The others didn't look at Alana anymore, they all looked at their plates.

"Well this is awkward." Wilfred suddenly burst.

"Is it Scorpius?" Albus asked while grinding his teeth.

"I don't know who she's going to date, only that he's from Slytherin."

"So it could be Larkin or Marvin as well?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Yes." She looked at me with a serious expression.

"How will I date him? I mean… is it just one date? Or several dates?" I tried to sink a nervous lump in my throat.

"I don't know." She just replied. "Can we talk about something else?" Alana looked uncomfortable.

"I have an idea!" Maggie said. "What do we look forward to and what are we going to miss the most… About the holiday." She added when she saw some confused expressions.

"Freedom, no more homework no more classes." Hugo said bluntly.

"Same." Wilfred and Alana said at the same time.

"Well I think that we all look forward to no homework." Albus said.

"I don't!" Rose and I said. The others laughed at us.

"What about you James?" Maggie asked in awe.

"I'm looking forward to see and spent time with my family." He shrugged. Maggie looked at him with big impressed eyes, he had just gotten himself an admire. When the dinner was over I unconsciously avoided both Scorpius and Larkin and hurried back to the common room, with the others right behind me, laughing, giggling and smirking. Before going to sleep we were sitting in the common room, enjoying ourselves, talking and playing a little. It was our last night at Hogwarts for a good amount of time so we wanted the last night to last a little longer. Alana was sitting in the corner with Albus, he was asking her a lot of questions; I couldn't hear what it was about. Hugo and Wilfred were exchanging chocolate frog cards. Maggie, Rose, James and I was sitting and talking about random things. In the end professor Longbottom, head of our house came in and rushed us to bed.

"It's way past your bedtimes, I know it's your last day, but that don't give you right to walk on the rules." He said with a smile.

"Hey Neville, are you coming to visit us over the holidays?" Albus asked.

"I'm professor Longbottom while we're at school. But yes I am. Your fathers' birthday is coming up, and we're invited. Now off to bed with you." Professor Longbottom was loved by almost all of his students, he was fair, sweet, understanding and very helpful. He was still strict in some ways and everyone respected him.

Maggie and I tried to ask Alana about her and Albus when we where getting ready for bed.

"There is nothing to tell you. He just asked me some questions about my ability, as he called it. And about whether or not you where going to date Scorpius" She said and turned her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Did you talk to professor Firenze about it?" I avoided the subject about Scorpius and me. "You know, about your ability?"

"Yeah…"

"What did he say?"

"When I come back from the holiday, he will give me some private lessons."

"Really? So he believed you?"

"Yeah, well. I did warn him about a bird. So he didn't have a choice but to believe in me." She shrugged.

"What bird?" Maggie asked.

"A bird that flew through the window, it would have hit him if I hadn't warned him about it."

"So what kind of lessons will you get from him?"

"Well… We're going to explore my abilities, see how far I can see and if I can see if I want to. You know. See what my limits are and how far we can stretch it."

"That sounds exciting."

"So are you going to wear pearls and weird jewelleries now?" Maggie laughed.

"No!" she said firmly. After a while in silence I suddenly heard some snoring from both Alana and Maggie. _I guess we are going to sleep now._

* * *

**Platform 9¾/ Hogwarts Express: **

In the train we continued with the conversation we had at the dinner table the night before.

"I'm looking forward to see my family as well. But I'm going to miss my friends, the studying, and to use my wand." I said with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss Quidditch." Larkin sighed with me.

"Can't you still play it in your holiday?" Maggie asked him.

"There are not enough players, I'm all alone for the holiday."

"What about family?" I said in concern. It made him smile.

"They're going away for America. But even if they _did_ stay home; my parents wouldn't join me, they don't share my passion for the game. They'd rather have me to stick my nose into the books." He laughed.

"I'll come." Scorpius suddenly said.

"What?"

"Or… You can come to my place if you want?"

"Two players aren't enough either."

"But it's better than no one and we can still practise some moves, I can practise my speed and you can practise your catching technique."

"Well then… Maybe I should come by as well?" I said thinking only about practising my Quidditch skills. If I were going to try out for the team, it would be a good idea to practise a little over the holiday.

"You want to come to _my _house?" Scorpius said in a shocking tone. Maggie and Alana looked at me and I remembered Alanas words at the table yesterday. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"If it's not to much trouble…?" my voice failed me a little.

"No! It's not that… it's just… are you sure your father will approve of you going to my house?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that." I looked down. Not sure what to say, because in truth… I didn't know. Alana noticed my troubles and decided to help me out.

"Why don't we all meet up?" She looked at us. "Well it doesn't have to be at Scorpius right? We can meet up at anyone of us. Well… We can't play Quidditch at my place, I live alongside muggles." She apologised.

"Well… I don't think that _my _parents would be to happy about it either, they have enough children at their place, as it is." Maggie said in a low voice.

"So that leaves us three." Larkin stated.

"Only when we're going to play Quidditch…" Alana smiled. We all agreed to meet up in the summer. We would use the floo system, through the chimneys to meet up. I would transport to a place near Alanas' so I could pick her up and teach her about the system.

A little while later Alana, Maggie and Larkin were talking about some muggle actor they all knew about, an actor neither Scorpius nor I had ever heard about.

"Are you disappointed about your parents?" I tried to start a conversation; I'd wanted to know about it ever since he talked about them at Slughorns party.

"What?" he looked at me confused for a few seconds, then he remembered it. "Well… I'm used to it by now, but yeah I was disappointed in the beginning or rather, I didn't understood it. It was possibly for me to understand why my parents kept leaving me alone with my grandfather, whom I hated."

"You don't have any other family?"

"Well… Those close to us are dead. I have some distant relatives, but no one my parents is talking too."

"Oh… That sounds lonely."

"Yeah… It is." And at that moment he really _looked _lonely. My heart sank a little on his behalf.

"So do you hate your parents for leaving you?"

"I used to, but not anymore." He saw my puzzled looked and explained. "I know my parents love me, I've never doubted that. They just have a different way of showing it. But I was still angry with them for leaving me. But then one day I overheard my parents speak with my grandfather through the floo system. They kept asking about me, how I was doing, and what I was doing. My mom sounded worried about me, she was troubled about me ignoring them, whenever they where home. She told my grandfather that she wanted to do something for me, and she asked him if there were anything I wanted. What he answered made her cry."

"What did he answer?" I asked in a low voice.

"A couple of days before, my grandfather and I had a fight. I yelled at him that I hated him and my parents, that I wanted some knew ones."

"Oh no, he didn't tell your mom did he?"

"Yes he did. And from that moment, whenever my parents came home I rushed to their arms and yelled _I Love you mom and dad, _I couldn't bear the fact that it was actually my words that had made her cry, I've _never _seen my mother cry that way, not even when her parents died_._" He made a little ironic laugh.

"But you're still feeling lonely?"

"Yeah… but at least I don't have to be with my grandfather anymore." He smiled.

"That's good I suppose. But this time you won't feel lonely." I smiled at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well because we're coming over, remember?" relief rushed through his face for a moment.

"Yeah that right."

"So this summer you have something to be looking forward too." Larkin budded in, Alana and Maggie was nodding.

The journey home seemed way to short this time, we all wanted to stay for a little bit longer. But our parents were waiting for us to get off. We had too quickly say goodbye. Larkin gave me a big hug, which shocked me for a little while, he wink at me when he finally let me go. Scorpius just gave me a nod, he kept looking behind me, when I turned to see where he was looking I caught my family looking at us, Albus ignored us, he still didn't wanted to admit that he actually liked Scorpius. I ignored my family, turned to Scorpius and gave him a hug. He hadn't expected it. I laughed a little at his expression, so did the others. The girls almost started to cry while hugging each others and me. When I saw the look my parents was giving me, I rushed towards them, almost jumped in the arms of my parents'. I wouldn't let any one see my face, so I buried it in my fathers' cloak.

"Lily? Are you all right?" My mother asked me. "You know you can see them over vacation right?" I nodded.

"Well then what is the matter?" I just shook my head, unable to speak up.

"She just missed her dearly father." My father teased.

* * *

**Home: **

In the beginning it was hart getting used to being at home. But I quickly found a routine. I looked forward to receive a letter from Scorpius, we had agreed to meet up at his place. So he was the one who had to find a day. And until then I was forced by my brothers and cousins to play around with them. It was a fun way to kill some time, but I'd rather meet up with my friends.

My father came home in the evenings, looking more and more exhausted. They hadn't caught the culprit who had killed the muggles; the murder had killed about six families. Which made my father and uncle Ron busy at work.

With the upcoming match my mother wasn't much home either. Fortunately we had Kreacher to look after us. A house elf my father inherited after his godfather. Aunt Hermione wanted him to free him, but Kreacher didn't wanted to be freed, so my father decided to keep him, it was under civilized conditions though; Kreacher had his own room, with his own bed and his own stuff. He had all Saturdays free to do whatever he wanted, except for telling people about them and he was paid in whatever form he desired. He didn't want cloth, so he had a whole bunch of pillowcases and rags he could use as he pleased. He was ordered to clean himself, my mother once told him.

"If you're going to be cleaning this house, you have to stay clean as well. And that's an order." He gratefully accepted that order.

After a week I received my first letter from Scorpius.

_Hey Lily. _

_I've been talking to Larkin and we decided to meet up this upcoming weekend. Can you contact the others and return with an answer? We're still going to meet up at my place no changes there. It would be great if you could bring your own broom, those of you who have one. Looking forward to see you all. _

_The best regards. _

_Scorpius. _

After a few days I received the answers from Alana and Maggie, they where both free. Maggie and I were meeting Alana at her place. I'd received the address to Scorpius place in a letter, his parents had opened one of their chimneys so we could travel back and fourth from his place.

My father didn't mind me going, as long as I had Alana and Maggie with me. And he wouldn't mind him to come visit us either.

"I guess I have to get to know him sooner or later." He replied me when I asked about it.

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for waiting patiently for my upload. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope I can do it faster the next time. **

**Thanks for reading my story, for following and favouring it and for the reviews. I'll forever appreciate it. **

**Please leave more comments. I'd like to know how you feel about my story. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Summer Vacation pt 1

**A/N: **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author. J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**The usually thanks: to those who keeps on reading my story, for those who follows the story and me. For the reviews. **_

_**And of course to my friend LimitlessDarkness**__**who keeps on supporting me and gives me advice**__**. **__**If you're a Teen Titan fan or just a Raven/Robin fan. Check her out. She's an amazing writer. You inspire me. 3 **_

_**When the world is dark and gloomy, turn on the lights and read Harry Potter. ;)**_

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 8._ Summer vacation pt. 1_

* * *

**The Floo-system: **

The morning where I was going to Scorpius, place had arrived. I'd put on some jeans and a normal t-shirt. We were supposed to play Quidditch so I didn't want to get some fancy clothes on, just to ruin it. My father was a little sceptic about me going to Malfoys place, but as soon as he learned that neither his father nor grandfather was present, he accepted it.

"Its not that I don't want you to meet his father, and its not that I hate him, well not anymore. Its just, the whole story we have, I'm still not sure weather to trust that family or not?" my father told me.

"Well maybe if we meet this Scorpius? Maybe we can learn that he's a great kid, and then maybe, your father wouldn't be as anxious." My mother smiled at us.

"Well… I suppose I can suggested that our next meeting will be at my place."

Maggie and I met at a little in, hosted by a witch, near Alanas place. Together we walk towards her house. It was Alana herself who opened up the door. She let out a little enthusiastic wine.

"Oh I'm sooo happy to see you guys. My brother was boring me to death." She gave us a big hug at the same time and we where sandwiched together.

"We're happy to see you as well." I let out between my heavily breathing.

"We missed you too." Maggie said after Alana let us go. Alana just looked at us with a big smile, full of anticipation.

"Soo… today is the day." She had a big grin on her face. We both looked a little confused. "I'm going to use the floo system for the first time." She looked at us with a disappointed expression.

"Oh of course. Your first time, wow… that's a.. A big deal?" I looked at Alana carefully. She didn't hear the doubt in my voice and began grinning again. After she got ready we went to her chimney, I got out a little bag with floo powder, then I explained carefully what too do.

…

"Okay, I think I get it now." she said impatiently.

"Are you absolutely sure? You can't just say that if it's not true. You know my father didn't do it the right way the first time he did it. He ended up a whole different place, and that's not the worst thing that can happen."

"Yeah I know. But I promise you that I will reach the house safely. I _know_." She winked at me.

"Um…" Came a little sound from Maggie. "Lily? Are you sure we can use the floo system at this chimney?"

"Of course I am. I got my father to open it for us."

"Oh.. He can do that?"

"He is an aurora, isn't he?" I smiled like that would explain everything. "He's friends with the minister and the one responsible for the floo system." I explained further.

"Oh… okay then." She smiled relieved.

"Well… can we get going now?"

"Sure."

* * *

**The Malfoy Mansion:**

His house was big, the biggest I've ever seen. It was not just a house it was a mansion. The yard was big and spacious; it had the same size as a field. The style of the house was dark and gothic, with big gates, gargoyles, big pointy windows with coloured glass and multiple chimneys. We where greatly impressed. When we reached the door, there was a big knocker formed like a snake, the first sign of Slytherin. Alana knocked three times, the door went up by it self.

"Hallooo?" yelled Alana. "Malfoy? Are you home?" we looked around in the big entrance hall. Inside was dark as well and in gothic, the furniture's was held in dark wood and green fabrics. There was a big double stair that let upstairs. The entrances room consisted of three big couches, all turned against one of the many chimneys. And in one of the couches was a big light grey dog, a pointer, lying. When it heard us it raised its head and looked at us. Then it gave a little bark, jumped of the couch and signalled that we should follow it. So we did. It went outside of the house and to the back. The boys were already on their brooms, flying around while throwing the quaffle around between them.

"Heey!" Alana yelled at the boys. We all weaved at them when Alana got their attentions. They landed right in front of us.

"What took you so long?" Larkin smirked at us.

"Lily had to explain how to floo over and over again." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course she did." He laughed.

"If I didn't, you properly hadn't made it here in one piece!" I scolded at her. Which just made them laugh again.

"Are we going to fly on those brooms?" Maggie said nervously looking at the brooms, which was of the newest series of Nimbus.

"Of course, only the best for the guest." Larkin said before Scorpius had a chance to answer.

"Great." I said sincerely with a huge smile. "I can't wait to try out the new Nimbus."

"What kind of broom do you fly?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Well…" I could fell my cheeks burn. "I've got a Firebolt Supreme."

"You've got a what?" Larkin asked in shock.

"Isn't that the one, the Bulgarians were riding under the national championship of Quidditch?" Scorpius asked impressed.

"It is."

"How did you get a hold on that broom?"

"Well… Both of my parents… And my uncle and aunt… are actually friends with The Bulgarian teams former player and now coach, Victor Krum. I've got my broom directly from Victor; I was the only one who wanted to go on a literature trip with my aunt Hermione. On our way we stepped by his place to greet him. We where in Bulgaria for a short period of time, Hermione wanted to visit a historical place…" I was about to carry on, but I saw the blank expression on their face, the same one, my brothers and uncle gave Hermione, Rose and I when we where talking about history, literature or something else _boring. _"_Anyway_… When I told him about my interest for Quidditch he gave it too me. Well it wasn't exactly the same as the one he's riding. He received two Firebolts. One was because he's on the team; the other was a sponsor gift from the company whom are making the broom. My brothers got really annoyed when I came back and showed them. They told me it wasn't fair." I smiled.

"I understand your brothers feelings." Larkin nodded.

"Why didn't you bring your own broom then?" Scorpius asked.

"You told me that you had brooms for all of us." He just nodded. Understanding my feelings for not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Well then… shall we begin?"

* * *

**The missing Quaffle:**

We played for an hour or so, Scorpius and I were on one team, Scorpius defended our goal and I defended him. Larkin, Alana and Maggie was on the other team, Larkin was the keeper and the other two were chaser. It was easy enough to get the Quaffle from the girls, but not as easy to get it past Larkin.

"We need more qualified players." Alana moaned out of breath. We were taking a break. The girls were warned out, they had never played the game before and were unsteady on a broom.

"Well then… maybe I can persuade my brothers to play along, the next time we're going to meet up and play."

"Albus?" Alana said nervously. I looked at her with suspicion.

"Is there something wrong with Albus?"

"No… nothing's wrong…" she looked away from me. I kept starring at her.

"Does that mean that we're going to your place next?" Larkin asked energetic.

"If you want to."

"I want to." He smiled. I looked at Scorpius and saw a nervous expression.

"It's going to be alright, my father have accepted you as my friend."

"But he wasn't happy about it, was he?"

"Well… he was a little… umh… uncertain about it. But he's okay now."

"I'm not sure…"

"Well… I'm not even sure if he's going to be home… oh that's right. Next week my father and uncle Ron is going on a trip to Scandinavia. Something about them talking to a crowd about the second wizarding war."

"Then shall we come, around that time?"

"If you want to."

"We want to." Larkin bugged in.

"Then its almost settled, I do have to confirm it with my mother first though." I smiled.

When we had been playing for an hour more, a very strong wind suddenly came and blew the quaffle away.

"I'll fetch it." Maggie yelled already on her way towards the place, where the quaffle disappeared. While she was gone, we where waiting on the ground.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Larkin asked after 10 minutes.

"Well… Maybe she can't find it?" Alana suggested.

"Then shouldn't we go and help her out?" Scorpius asked. When we reached the point where we last saw her, a field with grass as long as our self, we found her broom but no Maggie and no Quaffle. We started calling after her, no response.

"Where is she?" I asked concerned.

"We have to spread out and look for her. We'll meet at this point in half an hour. If someone finds her, just go back to this point and wait for the others to return. This field is big and there is a forest not long from here. We properly can't hear each other even though we yell. Two of us should fly and two should be walking." Scorpius said. "When you reach the forest, turn back."

"And if no one finds her?" I asked.

"Then we'll look in the forest and I will get my dog to assist us."

"Why don't you get it now?" Alana asked.

"We don't have time, we should be out looking for her this instant."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Larkin said and walked north. Scorpius flew south north, Alana flew east and I walked south.

All I came across was grass, and the grass had its own life. I should have walked it down, but I didn't. Whenever I had walked some of it down, it would rise it self up again. Which explained why we couldn't see, in which direction Maggie had been walking. Something that had crossed my mind after I had been walking for a little while. When I finally reached the meeting point I was the last to arrive. All three of them looked as disappointed as I did when I saw them without Maggie. Larkin had the Quaffle in his hands.

"There was no trace of her near the Quaffle." He followed my gaze towards the big red ball.

"There was no sign of her and no response when I called to her." I said.

"Same here." Alana looked worried.

"I'll get the dog then, wait for me here."

"Should I go with you?" I asked.

"It's okay. Just stay here."

…

* * *

**The Hut: **

We split up in two teams when we reached the forest and the sun was beginning to set.

"We have to hurry up and find her." I said while watching the sun.

"Where can she have gone to?" Alana asked desperately.

"You haven't _seen _anything, have you?"

"Only darkness."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know?" she looked down at her feet. We where walking south from the entrance, Scorpius and Larkin was walking in the opposite direction. We had decided to meet at the entrance in an hour, and we had already been walking for 40 minutes.

"We have to get back soon." No answer. "Alana?" I turned around to find myself completely alone. I screamed her name from the bottom of my stomach.

"Great!" I scolded at myself. I ran towards the point where I remembered I'd heard her the last time. "By Merlins moth infested beard." I kicked a stone and saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to follow it and everything turned black.

…

….

…

"L… Wake…"

…

"LILY!" I couldn't open my eyes. "WAKE UP! NOW!"

"I…m… I'm wake…" I mumbled a relived sigh sounded over me. When I finally got my eyes open, the first thing I saw was Maggie; she was bending herself over me.

"Where are we?" I asked weak.

"I don't know… some kind of hut I think."

"Alana?" I asked.

"She's still unconscious."

"What?" I got myself up in sitting position, but had to lay myself down again.

"Careful!"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself. The last thing I remember was finding the ball, I saw something from the corner of my eyes, and when I followed the movement, everything turned black. And then I suddenly woke up in this hut."

"That's pretty much the last thing I remember as well. I guess someone used the _stunning spell _on us?"

"When Alana came, my buddy reacted like someone had used _Petrificus Totalus_ on me. It happened again when you came." When Alana started to move, we hurried by her side.

"Alana! Can you hear us?" Maggie asked.

"Big… green…" she mumbled.

"What?" she opened her eyes in chock.

"Big green monster!" she looked terrified at us. But when she saw Maggie her expression softened.

"Maggie? Thank goodness." She sighed relieved. "Lily? You're here as well? Where are we? Why? How?"

"A hut and we don't know." I answered.

"Then shouldn't we just hurry up and get out of here?"

"Don't you think that I've already tried that?" Maggie answered. "There is some blocking spell on the door. I can't get it open."

"And you're sure that it isn't just locked?" Alana tried.

"Of course! I'm not stupid." Maggie bit at her.

"Hush." I said while I listened carefully. I could guess from the look on Maggie that she was about to explode. "I think I can hear someone bark" we all tried to listen. I walked towards the windows, and after a few minutes I saw three silhouettes; a dog and two boys.

"It's them!" I said smiling. And we all started to yell after them.

"They can't hear us." Alana said disappointed and turned towards Maggie.

"No… But they can see us." I said enthusiastic. They walked up to the window and saw the boys running towards the hut.

They tried to say something, but the sound didn't reach us, I put my hands over my ears to signal that I couldn't hear them. Scorpius breathed on the window, in the steam he wrote with his finger. deeN yna pleh?

"What?" Alana asked.

"Need any help." I translated. I nodded at Scorpius. And started to write myself. Door = Blocking spell! He nodded and turned around. While Scorpius was gone, Larkin waved at us and made all kinds of faces. None of us laughed. Scorpius returned with a stone, he waved us away from the window and smashed it with the stone. Glass where shattered in hundreds of pieces.

"Hurry." Scorpius reached out for my hand.

…

* * *

**The Parents:**

We hurried through the forest; we didn't rest until we reached the house.

"What happened?" Larkin burst out. We told them what we knew.

"I have never hurt of anything like that happen before in the forest."

"Are there many visitors in that forest?" Alana asked.

"No… not since my grandfather lived here."

"Maybe its children they attack?" Maggie Suggested. We where discussing the whole episode, when the door suddenly slammed open. I could feel my body give a little jump, while Maggie wined.

"Oh sorry, I didn't expect the wind to be this powerful." A soft voice explained from the door. We all got up to see who it was, everyone but Scorpius.

"Oh hello. I didn't know we had company. Hello Larkin dear." A beautiful woman stood in the hallway, I knew I've seen her before, but I didn't remember where.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Larkin looked confused. I stood in shock. Of course it was Scorpius mother. She stared at her unexpected company, one after the other, and the last one was me. She kept staring at me for a whole minute. Then she smiled.

"You must be Lily? I've heard a whole lot about _you _my dear." She smiled at me with joy.

"Oh… yes, I'm Lily. My parents send you their greetings Mrs Malfoy." I smiled nervously.

"Please just call me Astoria dear. Merlins you look _just_ like your mother if I may? Except for your hair? But it doesn't look like your fathers either." She said wondering, walked towards me and took my hands in hers.

"I have my grandmothers hair Mrs." I answered shy.

"Molly?"

"No. My other grandmother."

"Oh. Yes of course, I've seen her picture in the newspaper. You do actually resemble her a lot. And how are your parents?"

"They're great, thank you for asking." I smiled.

"That's great to hear. You're a really polite little one." She gave my hands a little squeeze before she let go of them. "Scorpius my darling boy." She said with all her love and hugged him tightly.

"Mum… why are you home?"

"We're only home for a short period of time, unfortunately." She answered while looking at me.

"We?" Scorpius asked with concern.

"We!" a dark voice sounded from behind. I quickly turned around, and in the door, holding two traveling backs, stood a tall, blond haired, grey-eyed and somewhat attractive man.

"Hallo son." He said not looking at his son, but at me.

"Hallo father." I sank what seemed like a lump as big as my fist. He was still looking at me.

"So… _This_ is the potter girl you've been talking about?" the whole atmosphere got tense.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy." I said confidently. He didn't answer for what seemed like forever, which was properly only 30 seconds.

"Mr Malfoy? Oh man, now I really seem old." He suddenly burst out laughing. I looked around in confusion, both Maggie and Alana was as confused as I was. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Draco is a bit… well… he loves to make everyone uncomfortable." Mrs Malfoy giggled at her husband. I laughed nervously.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to bite you." Mr Malfoy winked at me.

"O…Okay…" I tried to smile.

"Dad! You're the one making her nervous!"

"What? Why?" he sounded like a little boy, who where told that he wouldn't get any candy.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs Malfoy suddenly asked.

After dinner the Malfoy family was sending us off. Mrs Malfoy gave us all a hug, and Mr Malfoy shook our hands.

"Will you send our regards to your parents?" Mr Malfoy asked smiling.

"Sure." I answered, now completely comfortable with him.

"Until we see you again." They waved as I threw the powder.

When I came back I told my parents all about what had happened. And asked them permission to invite my friends over. After they'd giving me their okay's I rushed to my room so I could send them a letter.

…

* * *

**AN:/ Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Everything has been hectically after I started in school again. I hope you can have a little patience with me. It's not easy to wright every single day, when you have homework and school that last from 8am-5pm every day. **

**\- The positive thing is that I'm really soon is to become an aunt for the first time, to my elder brothers first-born child. Yaay.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Summer Vacation pt 2

**'**

**A/N: **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**Keep Calm and read Harry Potter.**_

* * *

'

Year one.

Chapter 9 -_ Summer vacation pt. 2._

* * *

'

**An expected visit:**

A whole week had past since my visit at Scorpius place and now they where coming here. In my letter I'd told them that my mother had insisted on them staying for dinner and that they could stay until the day after if they wanted to.

My mother hurried to clean the place and remove everything sharp; she was going to take care of her friends' two children, Milo on 5 and Celesta at 10. They where the children of my mothers friend Luna, the one i was named after.

My brothers told me that they wanted too play with us; _they took every opportunity they could too play some Quidditch. _But they'd promised our grandfather too help him out until afternoon.

"It's fine, will just head to the village until then." I smiled at them.

"Perfect, then we'll see you in a little while." I waved them off at the chimney. Shortly after, Maggie was the first one to arrive.

"Lily." She rushed over to greet me. "I still can't get used to _not_ be with you guys every day." She told me in a sad voice.

"Well… you can just stay the night, then it would almost be as if we were back on Hogwarts."

"Don't leave me out." Alana came from the front door.

"Why aren't you coming from the chimney?" she looked at me, uncomfortable.

"Well… I accidentally said the wrong address, and ended up at your neighbours place... They weren't at home." She added quickly when she saw my panicking expression.

"You _definitely_ have to be more careful, our neighbours are muggles." Even though our closest neighbour lived several miles away, it wasn't save _not_ to take caution near them. I was about to scold her further, when we heard some noises from the living room. It was Larkin.

"So this is your house." He said with a big smile. "Scorpius should be arriving any minute now." and so he did. My mother had made us some snacks, she came into the room to deliver it and saw Scorpius coming out from the chimney. She almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"Oh Merlin, what a shock you gave me." She laughed at herself. "You really look like your father don't you?"

"I..I'm sorry?" he looked at his feet.

"Don't be, your father was quite handsome as a young wizard." He returned her smile.

"Um… mum?" I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh sorry. Here is some snacks for you. I'll go and take care of the children." She smiled warmly at my friends.

"Wow… your mom is pretty." Larkin said impressed.

"_Excuse me mam, you mother asked me to bring you some tea." _I turned around too find Kreacher with a tray, on the tray was a teapot, some cups, sugar and milk. I was about to reach for the tray when I heard a wine behind me. I quickly turned around, and in anticipation to find those green monsters from last week, but all I found was Alana looking a Kreacher with big scary eyes.

"W-what I-s that?" her voice was shaking.

"What? Kreacher? Its our house elf." I explained.

"_Stupid muggle born." _I heard Kreacher whisper; even though it was a definitely improving from _stupid mud blood _it was still unhurt of. So I hissed at him.

"_Sorry mistress, it won't happen again." _He placed the tray on the table and turned around to leave.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lily?" I asked disappointed.

"Sorry miss Lily, mistress." He said humble, almost shy and left.

"Uuuum… Lily?" Alana asked insecure.

"Yeah?"

"What's a house elf?"

"It's a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards and witches and are usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when their master presents them with clothes. _If _they disobey, which they do from time to time, they will punish themselves." I explained.

"Hogwarts is full of them." Maggie said. "Haven't you ever wondered how your clothes got clean? Or how the food was made?" Alana just looked at Maggie stupidly.

"The dog you saw when you was at my place is actually our house elf, Ella, I don't know why she keeps turning herself into a dog though?"

"It was an elf?" she looked shocked.

"We have one as well." Larkin joined in. "We call him Mouse. Cause he's really small, and looks like a mouse." He said proudly.

"What about you Maggie? Do you have an elf?"

"No… My mother can't help it, she keeps giving them clothes." We laughed.

While we where eating the snacks my mother had brought. My cat, Snuggle, was rubbing himself against Scorpius.

"He really does love you." I said amazed.

"Is that a special thing?" Larkin asked.

"Well… He usually doesn't like boys."

"Well maybe he isn't a boy." Larkin laughed. But tried to touch snuggle as well. Snuggle whom was careless because of Scorpius walked over to Larkin, but as soon as he sniffed his hand, snuggle bristled, hissed and ran upstairs. We couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just as I said, Scorpius must be a girl." He said disappointed.

…

* * *

**'**

**The Village: **

After the snacks and the tea, we where going to the village.

"Remember! There are muggles in the village." I said for the third time.

"We know." Alana said slightly irritated. It was an old fashioned village where everyone knew each other. There was an old barbershop, smith, bookstore, pastry, candy, butchers, dairy, shoeshine, tailor and lady hairdresser.

"Wow!" everyone said impressed. They couldn't wait to visit a whole bunch of stores.

"Wait." I yelled after them. "I forgot to tell you…" they had already gotten into the old candy shop.

"Good afternoon Mrs Sweets" I greeted the shop owner when I walked in.

"Good afternoon Lily." She greeted me with a big smile. "Do you know these guys?" she asked referring to my friends.

"Yes, they're with me."

"That's fine then." She smiled warmly.

"_She seems nice."_ Maggie whispered to me.

"She is. She got the name because of her personality." I smiled.

"Sweet?"

"No, that's her last name, her and her family have run this shop for generations, no her name is Sunflower."

"What a strange name." she said laughing.

"It's a strange town." I smiled dreamingly.

I informed my friends that they could get candy for 100 gram each.

"Mrs Sweet, will you help them get the right measurement? They're not used to an old weight."

"Of course Lily. And are you the one to pay?"

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Very well."

After the candy shop, we visited my favourite shop, an old teahouse.

"Hello Mr Grey." The shop owner looked up from his newspaper, as soon as he saw me his face lit up in a big smile. His eyes were shining with joy.

"Lily! It's been so long, how is school? Do you like Hogwarts?" Alana, Maggie and Larkin let out a sound in disbelieve.

"Lily, why does he know?" Alana asked. Mr Grey and I laughed at them.

"Mr Grey is also a wizard." I explained.

"Look at his newspaper guys!" Scorpius said rolling his eyes at them. The newspaper was full of moving pictures.

"Oh…" Larkin said stupidly.

"So… what does the company desire?"

"Do you have pumpkin juice?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Hot or cold?" he winked, he took out his wand from his sleeve and with a little movement, cups filled with pumpkin juice came flying through the air, and landed at the table next to us.

"What if a muggle comes in?" Alana asked.

"They can't." I explained. "There is a Muggle repelling spell on his door. That's why he also knew that you weren't muggles."

"Of course." Maggie said.

"Can we get some cauldron cakes as well?" I asked Mr Grey.

"Sure, here you go." Another movement with his wand and five cauldron cakes came flying.

"Deficiousfr." Larkin said with a stuffed mouth. "The bwest caouldwron cwakes I'fe efer twastred." Scorpius gave him an elbow in his side.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Crumbs are flying out of your mouth. Disgusting." Mr Grey laughed joyfully.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much young life in my shop."

On our way back a man in a dark cloak suddenly jumped out in front of us.

"_You're all going to suffer from a painful death." _He spoke with a creepy voice.

"No we're not!" Alana said angrily. "But you're going to stumble over a broom and break your arm."

"_Alana!" _Maggie hissed at her.

"What? It's true though. And we're not going to suffer a painful death!"

"_Death? Did I tell you, you would die? What I meant was: you are going to suffer from a broken heart." _He said and looked at me.

"Um… thank you." I tried to escape.

"_Mark my words!" _and then he laughed.

"Don't worry Lily. He was just a creepy dude." Larkin said.

"I'm not worried. Broken hearts aren't something unusual. It would actually be weird if I _didn't _experience it." Even though that was what I told the others, it wasn't the way I felt. I knew that a broken heart could be the cause of someone's dead.

…

* * *

**'**

**Quidditch:**

James and Albus were waiting for us at home. When Albus saw Alana he suddenly stopped talking, and put his hands in his pockets. Alana was about to say something to him, when a girl walked past her, to Albus side.

"Amanda." I said in shock. "I didn't know you where here?"

"I just came to visit my hun' and hurt that you where going to play, so I stayed to join you guys. If that's okay?" she asked with a candy sweet voice, which actually annoyed me quite a bit.

"Sure." I said looking at Albus, who smiled at me with a crooked smile.

"So how are we doing this?" James asked.

"Well… now Amanda is here, we can actually split into two equal teams."

"And how are we doing that?"

"We draw lots." I smiled.

James, Scorpius, Maggie and I were one team, Alana, Albus, Amanda and Larkin was the second team.

"Are you sure these teams are fair?" Maggie asked a bit concerned.

"Well, the first one to get hundred points will win, there is no golden snitch or bludgers. If we have time for one more match, we will draw lots again and switch teams." I explained.

It soon became clear to me, that Amanda didn't liked Alana, she kept sending her angry eyes and even though they where on the same team, she wasn't happy to pass Alana the quaffle and she got angry whenever Albus was passing the quaffle too Alana. Larkin where their Keeper, and got really annoyed on his chasers, so in the end he switched place with Albus and Scolded Amanda when she didn't passed the ball too Alana, whom where the only one free too catch it, causing their team too loose it and our team to score a goal.

"How would I know that she would catch it?" she explained.

"You wont unless you give her a chance."

"But if she don't, we'll lose!"

"If you don't give her a chance we'll _definitely _loose! The other team is leading now, mostly because of you!" I had never seen Larkin be so angry with a girl before.

"_He takes Quidditch very seriously." _Scorpius whispered at me.

"But she doesn't know how to play!"

"You have only been playing for a year longer than she have! And this is a friendly match, we're supposed to have fun!" Amanda and Larkin was now so close to each others that they could touch each others.

"Um guys?" Albus tried.

"WHAT?"

"Um… we lost." They looked around to find the rest of us starring at them. Everyone but Alana and Maggie, they were sitting on a bench together, Alana was clearly upset.

"Amanda! You're the guest here! If you're going to treat our guest with disrespect, I won't care that you're my brothers' girlfriend!" James threated. I would have thought that Amanda would fly away crying or something like that, but instead she just looked down in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said humbled.

"Well… We won. The match where really short but we still have time for another, shall we change the teams?" I asked.

"Sure." Larkin answered, still a little annoyed. We landed next to Maggie and Alana so we could draw lots. Amanda apologised to Alana, whom accepted it.

"So… Scorpius, Albus, Alana and Maggie you're one team. Larkin, Amanda, James and I are the other team." Larkin glared at Amanda, but when I glared at him he just shrugged.

"_Behave." _I whispered. He was about to say something smart but decided not to, instead he began smiling broadly.

"Of course I will. I'm on the same team as you." He winked at me. "I couldn't possibly behave badly with you around." Used to his flirting I just rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help smiling.

Albus and Larkin was the keepers for each teams. And even though Albus team had Scorpius, we still gave them a great fight. Scorpius was normally a seeker and _we _had two, whom was normally chasers.

"I don't think the teams is fair this time." Alana complained.

"Would you rather be on this team instead of me?" James joked.

"No, that wouldn't be fair as well. Lily needs her big brother." She joked.

"Hey! I can take care of myself." I said, taking the quaffle from Scorpius, I passed it to Amanda, whom passed it to James whom then scored. "I think that was hundred." I gave my teammates a big grin.

"There's almost dinner." My mother suddenly called, it looked like she had been watching for a while.

"What about the children?" I called to my mother.

"Sleeping." She just said. "Now come down and clean yourself up."

…

* * *

**'**

**Visit: **

I was showing my room to Alana and Maggie while we where waiting, Amanda went home after the end of the last match.

"So this is your room?" Larkin suddenly asked from behind.

"Have you already cleaned yourself up?" Alana asked in disbelieve.

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Behave!" I smiled at them.

"Lily your room is really big." Maggie ignored the others.

"There's space enough for both of you."

"What about me?" Larkin said disappointed.

"What _about _you?" Alana answered him.

"Where should I stay?"

"You can sleep next to me." Alana winked at the same time as Albus and Scorpius came in.

"What?" Albus asked in shock.

"I-it was just a joke." She hurried and explained. "He'd rather sleep next to Lily."

"Why are you dragging me into this." I said panicking. But Albus just started to laugh. We all looked nervously at him.

"You guys really _are_ good friends huh?" he said with an exaggerated smile.

"What did you call that chaser again?" Scorpius tried to distract him. He was about to answer when Celesta came in.

"A giant has _just _arrived." She said enthusiastic. Albus and I looked at each other with a great smile. Hagrid was the godfather of me. We hurried down stairs.

"Hagrid!" We called.

"Albus, Lily. So great to see ya' both." He laughed. He looked up at my guest. "I think I've seen those faces before?"

"Yes professor sir. We're going to have you to teach us this year." Scorpius said.

"O' I'm goin' to teach ya' eh?" he said with a big smile. "Hear' ya' look like someone I kno'." He said wondering.

"Um… I'm a Malfoy." Scorpius explained, and yet again he looked down at his feet.

"A Malfoy ya' say? Aye… I thought I'd seen ya' before." He smiled. Scorpius slowly looked up again. "And you are?" he asked Larkin.

"Larkin Parkinson sir." He smiled proudly.

"What do ya' have to be so proud of?" he smiled and clapped him on his shoulder, which made Larkin loose ground and he landed on his knees.

"Hagrid, don't use so much force on the children. Geese I thought you'd learned it by now." My fathers voice sounded from behind. I looked nervously at Scorpius who had gone almost as pale as his hair.

"Harry ma' boy' how have ya' been?"

"Great old friend." Hagrid gave my father a big hug, and for a moment my father looked like a little fragile boy again, like he looked on those pictures I'd seen of him. I never got used to see my strong, well-respected father in that way. Not that I respected him less. It was actually quite nice too see him that way.

"You must be Scorpius?" he said and shook his hand warmly with a broad smile. "Welcome to my home. I've heard so much about you, from all of my children actually, you must have impressed them greatly." Scorpius began to get his colour back.

"Thank you sir, they have impressed me just as greatly." He smiled relieved.

"Harry dear, are you going to stay for dinner?" My mother asked.

"I'm afraid not, I only came by to get something for a meeting, Run is waiting for me so I'm leaving wright away." He kissed all of his children and my mother goodbye, shook hands with my friends and gave Hagrid another hug, after retrieving his documents.

"So…" I was standing next to Scorpius. "That wasn't _that _bad, was it?" I had my hands behind my back and was leaning a little forward while looking at him. He looked right into my eyes, but when he started to blush he quickly looked away.

"No." He mumbled.

…

* * *

**'**

**Dinner: **

"Next week your uncle Dudley is coming over." My mother informed us while we where eating.

"Is he bringing his wife?" Albus asked nervously.

"_What's wrong with his wife?" _Alana asked him whispering.

"_She keeps pinching my cheeks." _He whispered back.

"Of _course _he's bringing his wife. You know she means well by it. She loves you guys."

"But couldn't she show her love in a different way?"

"Albus! That's enough!" My mother gave him her look, the one that even our father obeyed.

"Sorry." He looked down at his plate.

"You have a lively house." Scorpius said with a longing voice.

"You're always welcome for a visit." My mother replied with a warmly smile. "All of you."

"It's a custom my mother inherited after her mother." I laughed at my mother.

"It's a great custom."

"Don't you get company at your place?" my mother asked curiously.

"Not that often, my parents are rarely home. And when we _get _company, it's mostly business guest or my _grandfather!_" I detected sadness in his words. I was sitting next to him, and by accident I gave him a worried look. He just shook his head as if it was nothing, and as if there was no meaning to his words.

"This is really tasty Mrs Potter." He said escaping my gaze.

"Thank you Scorpius, it's my mothers recipes. And you can just call me Ginny." She smiled warmly at him.

"I see where Lily have her good looks." Larkin tried to impress my mother, which didn't work at all.

"Really?" She said not caring. "More potatoes Hagrid?"

"Yes please." Hagrid was a sweet half giant, he loved my mothers food and therefore came frequently, that and because of my father of course.

"Hagrid, you have some potatoes in your beard." I laughed.

"Its for saving. So I can eat it later." He winked at me. I was about to tell him about how unsanitary that would be, when the door suddenly burst up.

"Hello everyone." A familiar voice sounded. We all looked at the entrance to find a tall, purpled haired (at the moment), young, man.

"Teddy!" I wined and ran into his arms. I could feel him laughing in my hair.

"My dear Lily." He said with love. "You have really been growing."

"five centimetres precisely." I told him proudly.

"Teddy my dear. What are you doing here? I thought you where on vacation with Victorie?" my mother interrupted.

"We where, we just came back. There's an emergency at Victories work, so we had to come back a little earlier." My mother flicked her wand for a chair.

"Do you want some dinner while you're here?" she had already started to scoop some food onto a plate.

"That would actually be great." he rushed out of his jacket and sat down on the conjured chair. He started to eat immediately. it was first after that he had almost finished the plate, he recognised Hagrid and that we had company.

"Oh… where is my manner. Hagrid how's the hippogriffs?"

"They're grea'. We have just gott'en some babies."

"Great, and you guys are?"

"This is my friends, Scorpius, Larkin, Maggie and Alana." I explained while pointing at them.

"So… this is the famous Scorpius I've heard so much about?" Larkin let out an annoyed sound, that only I could hear. _Maybe that's how uncle Run felt whenever my father was recognized? Now is a different story of course, my uncle had gotten pretty popular after the war. Well… aunt Hermione is actually more popular than he is._ I thought to myself.

"I-I'm not that famous." I heard Scorpius stuttered.

"you have to get used to it, soon you will be one of the most popular guys in school, you, Larkin and Albus." Alana suddenly said with a weird expression.

"Wow… you must be the one who can _see_?" Teddy burst.

"Hey? What about me?" James asked disappointed.

"You're _already _the most popular right now. But you time is almost up." She explained.

"What do you mean about that?" James tried to imitate Albus scared voice. "I don't wanna die!" overdramatically he threw himself around as if he was getting choked in something, he then tried to grab Albus, but he quickly moved away, resulting in James to fall of his stair. We all laughed at him and his little scene.

"That's enough you guys." My mother said laughing.

Albus and James convinced Scorpius and Larkin to stay for the night. Maggie and Alana decided to stay when I offered it in the letter.

"We're all going to have a slumber party." James screamed out like a girl.

"Your just so stupid." Albus laughed.

"And you're just to seriously."

"So are we going to have a pillow fight?" Larkin asked.

"Not in _my _living room." My mother brushed him off.

"But ma' we can just clean it up with magic." James sounded like a spoiled child.

"Okay, fine then."

"Uh… can we make the living room bigger? And set up some tents as well." He tried.

"Now you're pushing it."

"But ma' we can just clean it up with magic." He said again.

"Fine!" she turned around in defeat and left.

"Yaaay." I jumped of the couch with my arms straight up.

"Well.. I actually don't know how to do it." James said apologizing. "That's why mum gave up so easily." He smiled apologetic.

"You don't know how to clean up with magic?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know how to make a room bigger."

"Well you can try and use the _Undetectable Extension Charm_?"

"The what?"

"The undetectable extension charm. It extension everything you want to but the outside will still have the same shape." I explained.

"Lily! How come I've got such a clever little sister?" James asked impressed.

"Well… if you _can _use it, it would be the perfect spell to use."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not allowed to use magic out of school yet."

"Oh… right of course, well then I can't use it as well. I'm only in my fifth year."

"I know. And Teddy already left."

"Well then… No slumber party this time." He sounded depressed.

"We can still have it, it would just be separately." Albus bugged in.

"That's not fun." James sounded like a little kid.

"Actually, I think it would be better this way, you guys don't want to do what girls do at slumber parties. You know, talk about boys, painting nails, do the hair, talk about girls and so on." Alana said.

"Wow how boring. Do you guys really talk that much?"

"Yup."

"Then we don't want to join. Come on guys we'll make a manly version of a slumber party."

"Yeah." Albus said enthusiastically.

"_Wait and see, it will not take them long to find out how bored they are and then they will try and listen to our conversation." _Alana whispered.

"Why?"

"_Because Maggie, then they'll remember that I said that we would talk about boys, and then they will get curious, and then they will try and listen, hope that we're talking about them." _

"_But two of them are my brothers." _

"_Yeah, but the other two aren't." _

…

* * *

**'**

**The Slumber Party:**

We where sitting in my bed with our pajamas on, when Alanas prediction came true. We suddenly heard some whispering outside my door.

"_Shh! You don't want them to hear us." _My youngest brother whispered.

"_You're talking to loud." _Larkin whispered back.

"_Do you guys think we should say something to them?" _I whispered as low as possible.

"_No… lets play with them for a bit." _Alana smiled evilly.

"_How?"_

"_Just follow my lead."_

"Maggie which boy do you think are the cutest?" Alana winked at Maggie and pointed on the door.

"_They're talking about guys." _Albus whispered exciting.

"At school?"

"Of _all _the boys you know."

"I think Albus maybe." She couldn't say it without blushing, even though we knew she didn't mean it. "What about you Alana?"

"Definitely Dash Trinman."

"The chaser from our Quidditch team?" I asked.

"Exactly. Now what about you Lily?"

"_Move over, Lily is going to tell whom she likes. Albus? Are you okay?"_

"Marvin."

"That Ipswich boy?"

"Yes him. He's really cute and sweet." I made my voice a little lighter.

"_Ipswich! You've gotta be kitting me, that wuss! I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Come Albus, lets go!" _We burst into laughter.

"That should teach them!" Alana said with an evil smile…

...

* * *

**'**

**AN:/ this time I don't have much to tell. This chapter came out pretty quickly, so I don't have anything to apologies about. When that's said I want to give out some thanks: **

**Thank you to those who keeps supporting me. **

**Thank you to my new supporters. I hope I won't disappoint any of you and that you would keep on supporting me. **

**I've posted a little poem, please check it out and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Summer Vacation pt 3

**A/N: **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 10._ Summer vacation. Part 3._

* * *

**The Morning After. **

When morning came, the house was still quiet. I was laying on my back while listening to all the different sounds the house was making. I quietly got up, out of bed and out of my room. I was wearing my robe. I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my boots, after putting them on I went outside in the fresh morning air. I looked for the sun and saw that I wasn't the only one awake.

"Good morning." I whispered as I moved silently towards Scorpius. "You're up early?"

"I just came down. You're up early yourself." He didn't turn to look at me, but kept gazing towards the sun.

"I have always been a morning person… I love to breath in the fresh air and listen to the world waking up." I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Well I just like the silence." He said abruptly. I looked up at him, but his face was turned away from me and I couldn't see his expression.

"Have I done something to offend you?" I asked confused.

"No."

"Then why are you irritated?"

"I'm not such thing. I just like some peace and quiet in the morning."

"Then you shall have it." I told him, turned around and stomped in.

"Good morning." My mother greeted me when she finally woke up.

"I'm hungry." I replied a bit rude.

"Who pissed you off this early?" she looked at me with big eyes, an expression I reciprocated.

"Mom! Your language?"

"What about it?" I looked at her with big eyes?

"Never mind." I didn't feel like lecturing my mom this early in the morning. Especially cause I new that she didn't like it.

"So who was it?"

"I think it was me?" Scorpius answered my mom from the door.

"Oh… well good morning Scorpius." She smiled at him. "I'm going to make breakfast now." she walked to her stoves, leaving me alone with Scorpius.

"Lily… I'm sorry if I sounded annoyed at you out there. It's actually your brother and Larkin's fault." He looked shamefully at his feet.

"What did _they_ do now?"

"Nothing. It wasn't something they did, its more something they said."

"And what _did _they say?"

"Well… I can't tell you that… actually…" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because I promised them. Either way… I just wanted to apologies to you. It wasn't fair of me to let my irritation, towards those to, out on you." He gave me a little uncertain smile.

"Well… Since you did apologies, I can't see any reason to why I should be mad at you." I smiled at him.

After preparing breakfast my mother had to leave early, she had an early practise section with her team, leaving us all by our self. The atmosphere was tense under breakfast. When Alana and Maggie came down they reminded me of what had happened in the evening. When Albus came down, a flood of emotions ran through him. He gave Maggie a little shy smile that lingered in the corner of his mouth, he turned his head away in shame when I caught his eyes, but when he looked at Alana I could detect some sadness or disopponent, but mostly he just looked out of place, like he didn't knew where to put himself. Larkin on the other hand, had only one emotion, he was annoyed.

When James finally came down he could feel the tension, he observed all the people in the room; Albus with the many feelings flowing by, Larkin whom was on the edge of anger, Scorpius whom behaved passive almost ignorant and us three girls whom had to use a lot of force for keeping our self from laughing. James got confused and decided that it was better for him, not to know anything.

While we were eating Alana suddenly decided that it was getting bored, and made up a plan to get some last excitement before leaving at noon. She started to whisper at Maggie. Maggie glanced at Albus and made a very convincing giggle. Albus looked down at his plate with tomato red ears. Which made Maggie giggle even more.

"So… Lily…" Alana looked at me with a devilish smile. "What did Ipswich tell you in his last letter?" a strange noise came from Larkin but I ignored it.

"Marvin? Oh you know…" I said and then whispered something none related in her ears, her respond were more giggling and big eyes.

"Really?" she asked mystically. I nodded shyly.

"Can we _please _get some silence while we're eating? I'm didn't order giggling to my eggs." Larkin said angrily.

"Woaw! Who pissed on your eggs?" James asked in shock.

"The giggling did, it's an evil laughter. An evil and magical laughter." He gloomed at James. I looked at Alana and we burst into laughter, which Maggie joined.

"What's so funny?" James asked even more confused. We looked at each other, Alana nodded at me, signalling that _I _should be the one too explain.

"Well you see big brother… yesterday after you went to bed, some of us stayed up to talk…" I began, Alana sat comfortable, smirking at the boys. "Then suddenly we… Alana, Maggie and I… heard some whispering from outside my door." I took a theatrical deep breath, in the mean while both Larkin and Albus had gotten pale. "Can you believe who it was?"

"No?" James said bewildered. "Who?" I looked at Albus and then at Larkin and a light lit up in James expression. "Oh… of course… continue please." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Well… when we heard that the boys were listening in on us, which of course is totally unacceptable… we decided to joke with them instead of yelling at them… we thought it would be a better punishment for listening to our private conversation." Albus turned even paler as I continued my speech.

"Continue." James said excitingly.

"Well we decided to tell them about our romance… you know who we're in love with." James started to laugh.

"Genius." He said.

"So it was all just a lie?" It came from Scorpius, I looked surprised at him. I didn't know that he knew about it. And a little voice whispered in my head, that maybe that's why he was annoyed. But then came my second voice, telling me that, it was just stupid assumptions.

"Well, I really _do _like Marvin and we really _do _write too each other. But I'm not interested in him in a romantic way." I shrugged.

"And I'm definitely not in love with that Quidditch player. I've already forgotten about his name." Alana laughed.

"And what about you?" Albus asked Maggie, still a bit shy.

"I'm sorry… Alana told me to pick either of you, to freak you out. And I knew that you were the easiest to freak out." She explained.

"Oh…" He responded.

"Are you disappointed?" James asked with a smirk.

"No. Not to offend you Maggie, but I'm kind of relieved."

"And how wouldn't that offend her?" Alana asked.

"Well… it would have been a little awkward, you know with me not being in love with her and all."

"I'm not offended. If I were, that would mean that I were in love with you. And if I have to be honest. I really don't _know _what love is at this moment?" Maggie shrugged.

"Yeah me to." I admitted. "Well I do know the kind of love there is between friends and family. But not the other kind… how is it Albus?"

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one with a girlfriend at this moment." I reminded him.

"Oh… yeah… that's right."

"Soo?"

"Well… there isn't much to tell… to be frank I don't want to tell you kids!"

"Oh you're_ soo_ grown up." Alana hissed.

"Now now kids. Lets enjoy the meal." James bugged in with a fatherly tone, making us laugh at him.

In the afternoon we had to say our goodbyes. We all stood around the chimney.

"Well… it was nice to see you all again. Fortunately the vacation is almost over." Maggie said after giving each of us a hug.

"Safe trip." I waved at her as she stepped into the chimney and disappeared. It was Larkin's turn after Maggie, then Alana and then Scorpius.

…

* * *

**Uncle Dudley:**

"Are you sure that Maggie don't feel anything for me?" Albus asked for the seventh time since they left, I was in the middle of a game with James, and it didn't look good for me. I had been in the lead until Albus came and asked me about the girls for who knows time.

"Yes." I answered annoyed.

"But she couldn't have been _that_ good of an actress… could she?"

"She weren't! You were just too dumb to see through it." I hissed at him. "Now leave me alone!"

James let out a silent laugh.

"So Alana isn't in love with that Dash Trinman?..."

"NO!"

"You don't have to get that angry! I'm just asking you a question."

"And how many times have you been asking me that same question?" I looked at him, angry.

"I just want to make sure." He looked down.

"If you're really that concerned about weather Alana like some guy or not, you should break up with your girlfriend and tell Alana what you feel about her!" I hissed.

"What? I don't feel anything for Alana." Albus answered in shock.

"Of course you do. It's so obvious. Now go away, I want to finish my game with James without further distraction, you're making me loose."

"Fine!" he stomped away "_Stupid sister with her stupid game!" _

We were sitting in the living room when it knocked on the door, I went to open it, I had just grabbed the doorknob when I heard my fathers voice from the chimney behind me.

"Are they hear yet?" he asked, I opened the door and Dudley was smiling at me, I turned around to look at my father.

"Yes. They're here." My father walked over to his cousin and greeted him with a handshake.

"Dudley, welcome." He smiled.

"Thanks cousin." Dudley responded with a great smile. Aunt Melrose Dudley's wife came in right behind him. She was a tall and beautiful woman with long dark, curly hair, brown eyes and a big smile with perfectly white teeth.

"Lily my dear. You have grown." She said enthusiastically, giving me a big tight hug.

"Good evening aunt Melrose." She loved it when I called her aunt, and I was rewarded with another tight hug.

"And were is your brothers?"

"In the living room, with my mother."

"Perfect." She answered and walked into the living room.

"Is James home?" I heard Clara ask from behind, Clara was Dudley's oldest daughter and she was about the same age as James. Clara was as beautiful as her mother, she had her mother's dark hair and brown eyes, but her hair was flat and smooth.

"Of course." I smiled at her. She gave me a quick hug before she disappeared into the living room.

"Always in a hurry to see your brother." Daniel stated.

"Welcome." I smiled at him, he returned my smile and went to give my father a handshake; my father gave him a hug, ignoring his hand. Daniel was always polite towards everyone, even those he didn't like. He had inherited his fathers looks, with his blond hair and blue eyes he looked almost exactly as his father, not the way his father had looked when he was a child, but the way he looked now, always happy, muscular and tall. Well Daniel wasn't muscular; he was only a few month older than me. But he was bright, and I enjoyed having conversations with him.

I followed Daniel into the living room. James and Clara had already disappeared too his room.

"Lily." Daniel called at me.

"What?"

"Did you know that Hitler was in the First World War as well, you know the great _muggle_ war?"

"You mean the Great war? Yeah I knew that." I smiled at him.

"Damn it." Daniel always tried to find some muggle knowledge that he hoped I wouldn't know about.

"But did _you _know that the English men buried the Red Baron like a hero, after his dead?"

"What? But weren't the Red Baron their enemy?"

"Yes he was." I smiled.

"Then why did they bury him like a hero?"

"Well…"

"That's great kids, but I need your help in the kitchen Lily, you can talk about war after dinner." My mother interrupted me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aunt Melrose asked politely.

"It's sweet of you to ask, but we can manage by our own." My mother smiled.

While making dinner, my father and uncle Dudley was walking around in the garden, talking. I could see them from our kitchen window.

"It's a good thing that its still summer or else they couldn't see a thing out there." My mother smiled at me.

"Mom… why aren't you using magic to finish the dinner?"

"Because honey… They are muggles, and we need to respect that they aren't accustomed to magic."

"But they aren't even out here."

"I know, but if they open the door while the knife is cutting by itself, they would get a heart attack."

"Don't you think that they're already used to the idea of us using magic?"

"I don't want to take that chance."

"Yes you would, you just want to make dinner from scratch like muggles, cause you think that they'd think of the preparations as something you just easily did without any struggles. And you're afraid that they wouldn't enjoy dinner as much if you used magic." I smiled knowingly.

"How come I've got such a clever daughter?" She smiled at me.

"It's in the blood." We laughed.

At dinner I was sitting between Albus and Daniel. We were all enjoying the great dinner that my mum and I had worked very hard to make. We made mash potatoes, roasted chicken, peas and some delicious gravy, based on the juice from the chicken. We had a rule at our place when it came to mash potatoes; if we were on second plate, we were aloud to play with the mashed potatoes, but the food had to stay on the plate. Albus used to form a human and then make them drown in the gravy. James sometimes used his fork to make rails in his potatoes and then he poured gravy next to the rails so it looked like a lake or the ocean and the peas was little threes or grass. It was quite funny, but the Dursley's didn't understand the humor. Daniel was almost dead of laughter when Albus made his potatoes look like his father, Uncle Dudley didn't think it was funny at all though, so my father scolded at Albus.

"It's very delicious Ginny." Aunt Melrose tried to make the atmosphere a little lighter. "You must give me the recipe."

"Of course. It's a very simple dish though." My mother smiled appreciatively.

"She made it without magic." I told aunt Melrose.

"Really?" she asked, she didn't understand the importance in it, but acted impressed. My mother smiled proudly at me as if to say _see, that's why I don't use magic. _But I knew better, I could see at aunt Melrose that she didn't think of the magic as cheating. But more as a quick and helpful way, to get things done.

"Sister dear, could you pass me the gravy?" James asked.

"Are you going for the lake brother dear?" I smiled at him as I passed the gravy.

"Correct."

"You two are really something." Clara stated with a warm smile, but a cold feeling of jealousy laid behind the warmth.

"We are two pieces of one." My brother said and winked at me. A warm feeling surrounded my heart and a big smile came across my face.

"Oh brother dear, how you can flatter me." I laughed.

"So how are your parents doing?" I suddenly heard my father ask uncle Dudley. We all knew what his feelings were towards Vernon and Petunia Dursley. A sudden silent appeared. Everyone looked at either my father or uncle Dudley.

"They're fine, thanks for asking. Father still doesn't understand how I can visit you and even talk with you, but you know him. I never think he'll change." He smiled slightly. "The last time I was home, he began talking badly about you again, even though I warned him not to."

"So then what happened?"

"I told him that I would never step through his door again until he starts speaking nicely of you, or just don't talk about you. Either way is fine."

"So you're not talking with your father anymore?" My mother asked impressed.

"No." he simply replied.

"Are you sure that, that's what you want?" my father asked concerned.

"Of course I am. You're a great guy; I mean even my mother accepted you. Well she's still not over the whole; _my sister is a witch, but I'm not. _Thing yet. But she accepts you." The adults kept discussing the whole thing through out the dinner. My mother brought in the dessert; some lemon pudding, my uncles favorite. And after the dinner the adults was getting coffee, a muggle drink, or tea in the living room. James and Clara was in James room, he told me not to disturb them. Not that I would consider it in the first place, whenever Daniel was visiting; he, Albus and I always hanged out together. This time though, Albus was busy writing a letter to his girlfriend, clearly out of guilt for not remembering her. So it was just Daniel and I.

"What do you think they're doing?" Daniel asked me. We were sitting in my room; Daniel was looking at some moving photographs of my friends.

"Who?" I asked while looking at Scorpius catching the golden snitch right in front of Albus.

"Our siblings of course." He looked at me with an expression, saying that I should've known.

"Well…" I thought about it for a while. "Albus is writing a letter to his girlfriend. James and Clara are up in his room." I shrugged.

"Yeah… but what are _they_ doing up there?"

"Don't know? Talking I suppose. "Why are you that interested?"

"Because it's my sister."

"So?"

"So! They're probably kissing or something like that."

"Do you really think so?" I was wondering about it for a moment, shrugged and then got back to my pictures.

"You don't care about it?" he asked in shock.

"No? Why should I? I mean what could be wrong with that?"

"Because they're related." He looked at me with his mouth open.

"It's so distant. No one cares about that."

"I care."

"Well I don't." I smiled at him.

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't care about it?"

"Why would you do that? Besides there is a difference."

"What difference?"

"We are not in love."

"But they are?"

"Probably. I mean I don't know?" he looked thoughtfully into the air.

"Have you ever tried it?" he looked slowly at me. "I mean the kissing thing."

"No?" I looked at him, suspicious.

"Do you want to?"

"With you?" I looked at him, slightly in shock. I'd never thought about it, especially not with him. I saw him as my brother. Not just as some distant member of the family, but as a close member.

"What? No! You're like a sister to me." He gave me a weird expression. "No I mean just in general." I let out a deep sigh in relief. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think of you like a sibling as well, you're like a brother to me." I smiled.

"So? Do you want to try it?"

"No." I could feel my face contract into a weird expression.

"Why?"

"It's a little weird don't you think?"

"What is?"

"Kissing! Well. I don't want to do it, do you?"

"Maybe? I don't know?" he was silent for a moment. "Why do you think it's weird?"

"It's a weird thing to do. Putting your lips on a guy or a girl."

"Haven't you ever kissed your parents? Or brothers? Cousin? Aunt? Uncle?"

"Of course. But they're family. That's not the same as kissing a stranger or a friend."

"But your parents probably kiss."

"I know. And I think that's weird as well."

"You're such a child." He grinned at me.

"Yes I am." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Careful or I will snatch it." He reached out for my tongue. I lend backwards to avoid his hand, lost my balance and fell. He bend over me, holding my hands against the floor and kissed me on my forehead.

"Ewww. Why did you do that for?" I moved up to a sitting position while rubbing my forehead.

"To tease you." He said laughing.

"Stupid Daniel!" I couldn't keep my face straight and started laughing with him. A sudden knock on my door made us silent. It was my mother.

"Don't you think it's time for bed?" She smiled at us.

"Already?" Daniel sounded depressed.

"Yes already. Its already midnight."

"What about Clara?" he'd never liked it when people made a different between him and his sister. In his world they should be equal.

"Don't worry. She's in the bathroom, getting ready for bed."

"Fine then. Goodnight Lily." He waved as he walked out.

"Soo?" my mother looked at me with a curios smile.

"What?" I answered defended.

"I heard you guys laughing?"

"So?"

"Are you two getting a little close?" she raised her eyebrows at me, while smiling.

"Mom!"

"What?" she laughed at me.

"You were asking the same thing about Larkin and Scorpius. I don't like guys that way!" I crossed my arms.

"Alright alright." She laughed. "Get to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow honey."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'll be taking Melrose out shopping in Diagon Alley, for your guys stuff."

"I want to come with you."

"You have to stay here and take care of Daniel."

"Why can't he just come with us?"

"He's just a child. He isn't used to be surrounded by magicians."

"But can't Albus just stay with him?"

"If you're going to come, the others want to come along as well."

"But…"

"No but! The choice has been made!"

"Fine." I answered grumpy. She walked over to me, gave me a quick kiss on my chin and smiled at me.

"Goodnight honey." I could feel my arms fall.

"Goodnight mum." I sighed and then smiled at her. After she'd closed the door, Clara came in.

"Lily? Still awake?"

"Obviously." I smiled.

"So… Lily…"

"We don't have to talk. We can just go to sleep."

"Oh… okay, that's fine with me." She quickly went to where she was going to sleep, and covered herself with the blanket. "Goodnight Lily."

"Night Clara." Clara and I had never been close. In the beginning I really tried to make up conversations with her, but every time she turned the subject towards James. It wasn't because I didn't wanted to talk about James. It was the way she was talking about him. Like he was hers. She kept pointing out, that she had known him for a longer time than me. And she got really jealous whenever James talked to me or in general gave me some attention. I didn't like the look she gave me, that time where James was chasing me through the house, and when he caught me, he tickled me.

When I got back into my room, Clara had already turned off the light. I moved silently towards my bed, hoping that I wouldn't step in something loud. I buried myself under my blankets and herd a deep sigh from the bed next to me.

"Clara?"

"Yeah?" her voice sounded in the dark.

"Is something wrong?" a long break.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"I don't hate you. Hate means that I had to have a relationship with you."

"So you don't like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you… It's just that I don't have anything other than my brother to talk too you about, and if I _do _talk about my brother, you'll get angry. And possessive."

"I do?"

"Yes you do. You've always gotten mad at me, every time I talk about my brother, to my brother or with my brother. You get mad at me for playing with him. Or anything like that."

"Yeah I do, don't I?"

"Clara… I know you love my brother, more and more for every time you see him. And I know you think of me as your rival. But _I'm_ his sister. I can never be your rival. And I wouldn't want to. You know? Of course James likes me. But I'm his sister. He has to like me. He don't have to like you, but he do either way."

"James doesn't just like you because he has to. He likes you because of who you are. I know I shouldn't be jealous of your relationship with your brother. It's just that I've wanted to be as close to him, as you are. But I don't know how?"

"Tell him."

"What?"

"That you like him. That you want to be close with him."

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I like him."

"Of course you can. Trust me, James like it simple and honest." I smiled into the darkness.

"Lily?"

"Yes Clara?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…

* * *

**A Silent Evening. **

"Lily?" someone called my name.

"Whaat?" I yawned.

"Wake up." Albus called.

"Why?"

"Cause we're going to play with Daniel." I quickly opened up my eyes.

"What are we going to play?" I yelled at Albus, whom was already on his way down.

"A magic game."

"Stupid." I yelled after him, laughing. Whenever we were going to play with Daniel, something fun was bound to happen. There was no Clara in the room, she had probably been up early and didn't want to wake me up. But a note was lying on her pillow.

_Thank you Lily. _

_I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I hope we can be friends for now on._

_Clara. _

I walked down to the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Daniel asked.

"No particular reason." I just smiled stupidly.

"Well you look stupid." Albus grinned.

"I'm just mirroring you." I poked out my tongue at him and he did the same.

"Right… So what are we going to play?" Daniel asked.

"Well… Last time you tried chess. So what about exploding cards?"

"That sounds dangerous."

"It isn't." I was just about to tell him the rules when my mother and aunt Melrose came into the kitchen.

"Lily have you eaten yet?" my mother asked me.

"No, I'll do it now."

"You too boys." Aunt Melrose said.

"Yes ma'am." Albus walked straight to the refrigerator. A muggle cooling devise, my father had installed for my grandfather. Grandmother didn't want stuff like that in her house. She had, had enough of them; she kept telling him every time we came for a visit.

"Do you find anything interesting in there?" Daniel asked Albus.

"Well… there is some dessert from yesterday."

"You're not going to eat desserts for breakfast." My mother scolded.

"I wasn't going to, just answering Daniels question." I saw my mother rolling her eyes at him.

"Well… eat healthy while we're gone." She kissed us on our foreheads.

"And behave." Aunt Melrose looked at us with a serious expression.

"Of course Aunty" Albus smiled at her. We were watching them leave in the Dursley family car, out of the window. Just second after they'd gone, Albus rushed to the refrigerator.

"Do you want some pudding? Or do you prefer cheesecake?" Albus asked Daniel.

"Um…?" Daniel answered unsure.

"It's okay if you don't want either." I smiled at Daniel. "We have cereals as well, toast, waffles, you name it and we have it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What about pancakes?"

"Of course. My mother taught me to make those, in the muggle way." I smiled proudly.

"Great."

"What do you want on them?"

"Syrup and blue berries." Albus was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Does that taste good?"

"Like heaven." He smiled.

"Sis make me some too."

"Sister would you please make some for me as well!" I corrected him.

"Sure… whatever you say." He put his arm around Daniel and let him to the living room. I could hear him say something about letting the woman do her job. I didn't get mad at him; I knew I was about to kick his ass in exploding cards.

After making a bunch of pancakes I went out too the garden to pluck some fresh blueberries. When I reached the fruit section, I ran into my father and uncle Dudley.

"Good morning Lily."

"Morning; dad, uncle." I greeted them.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Getting some blueberries for our breakfast." I smiled.

"That sounds delicious, what are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"That must be Daniels idea." Uncle Dudley laughed.

"It was." I smiled.

"With syrup right? It his favourite." He explained. I nodded and Dudley got a happy look on his face.

"Do you want some as well?" I asked him. He looked at my father with a raised eyebrow, my father nodded at him. They both then looked at me.

"That sounds great Lily. Thank you."

"Of course." I was a little unsure of how to react. Something was weird about uncle Dudley that day. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

After gathering the berries I went back into the kitchen to finish the breakfast, when Kreacher pulled at my nightgown.

"Miss Lily?"

"What is it Kreach?"

"Why didn't miss made me do the breakfast?"

"Oh… I didn't think about that?" he looked at me with his big round blueish eyes. He was looking sad. A big sniff came from him. And as he was about to turn away I got an idea.

"But I really need you help, with setting the table and poor the berries into a bowl." He turned around with a big smile and got started right away.

"Who's going to eat?"

"Father, Uncle, Daniel, Albus and me. I don't know about James and Clara. Can you ask them for me?"

"Of course Miss." I was cleansing the berries when Kreacher suddenly pulled my dress again.

"They're coming down to eat with you, miss." He smiled happily.

"Why does that make you this happy Kreach?"

"Oh it doesn't. But I can't tell you miss, it's a promise. I promised the master that I wouldn't tell anyone." He smirked.

"Who did you promise Kreach?"

"The master, miss."

"Which one?" he looked at me in deep thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you Miss?"

"Did he tell you not to tell, who told you not to tell?" I asked.

"Um… maybe?"

"If I guess who it is, are you aloud to say yes or no?" he thought a little more.

"I don't know?"

"Was it Albus?" he shook his head.

"Was it father." Another shake.

"James?" no reaction.

"Oh so it was James."

"How did you know?" he asked with big worried eyes.

"Because you were upside asking him if he wanted to eat breakfast with us."

"Oh."

"So what were they doing?"

"I can't tell you, miss." He suddenly got busy with setting the table in the living room. When he came back in to the kitchen, he avoided eye contact with me.

"Alright, I'm not going to ask you anything." I smiled at him, he turned slowly at me, bowed his head.

"Thank you miss." I didn't need to ask him anyway, I already knew what he couldn't tell.

After breakfast; James and Clara went back to his room and stayed there until dinner. My father and Uncle Dudley went back out to the garden and stayed there until after lunch, were they went into my fathers' office.

Meanwhile I was kicking my brothers and Daniels ass in exploding cards.

"This game is soo awesome." Daniel yelled out after he had won a set against my brother. The rules were simple; you each had about seven cards that you had to match into a pair. If you didn't have the pair yourself you had to get it from the opponent by drawing one card at a time from his or hers hand. The one sitting with the last card would loose and all of his or hers cards would begin to steam, bounce and then explode right into the loser's face.

"Alright! Enough already… I don't want to play this stupid game anymore." Albus yelled out after he lost another round.

"You're only saying that because you're losing." Daniel clapped him on his shoulder while laughing.

"Fine! But lets play another game."

"Which one?"

"What about that board game we played last time?" Daniel asked. "The one with the brooms?"

"Well…" Albus looked at me with an angry expression.

"My cat destroyed it, to a point were even magic couldn't fix it." I shrugged.

"You probably made your cat destroy it!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You never really liked that game!"

"Of course I did! it was the game that you were lamest at and I the best." Daniel started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? She beated you in it as well."

"But she's right. You were really lame at it, and that's even when you're so good at the real thing."

"Haha! Yes very funny." Albus grumbled.

"Oh relax… we'll find a game you're good at." I smiled at him.

"Easy for you to say… you'll just beat me anyway."

"Well… there's one thing you do better than me." I smiled encouraging.

"And what is that?"

"Losing." Daniel burst out. Albus; sending him an evil look.

"No… You're better at being the keeper." I smiled. "And I know that you will make a much better captain than me… you're better at pranking… and you have one thing that I envy you off."

"What's that?"

"Your black hair." I almost whispered.

"What? Why are you jealous of my hair colour?"

"Cause it's so much prettier than red."

"It's just a hair colour." He said harshly.

"That's easy for you to say, you've never been bullied because of your colour." I said hurt.

"What did they say?" Daniel asked nourishing.

"They called me names."

"Who did?" Albus said almost angry.

"The kids from the village." I looked down at my hands.

"I'll curse them."

"No you wont! You'll get into more trouble."

"I don't care! No one is going to be mean to my sister." I could sense his ignorant proudness.

"You don't care if the ministry of magic, takes your wand away? And expels you from Hogwarts?"

"They would never…"

"That's exactly what they'll do! Haven't you ever heard the story of your name father?"

"Nooo…?"

"His father cursed some muggle children after they'd been mean to his daughter. The father was sent to prison and he got his wand taken."

"You're lying."

"That's not one of my trades, and you know it."

"You're to clever for your own good."

"It will probably save you in the future." We looked at each other with an angry expression, and then we suddenly burst into laughter. Daniel couldn't follow the conversation and just looked at us, like we were talking a whole different language.

After lunch we went out into the garden. Albus thought it would be fun to throw around a ball.

"So what are the rules?" Daniel asked.

"Simply to throw around the ball."

"We're only going to throw around a stupid ball? What's magical about that?"

"Nothing." Albus shrugged.

"How boring." Daniel said disappointed.

"What? Why?"

"That's what us 'muggles' do EVERY god damn day!" he crossed his arms and looked at Albus with a challenging expression.

"Who is god?"

"That's the man the muggles believe to have created the world and everything living on it." I explained. "God damn is a phrase they use the same way as we use Merlin."

"Thank you for your lections Lily!" Daniel said still upset.

"Don't bite at my sister!" Albus bit.

"Stop it you guys. We were going to enjoy this afternoon, not ruin it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"By playing with the 'God damn' ball!" Albus bit.

"Stop it Albus! But yes. By playing with the ball. You see Daniel. It's not a normal ball."

"It's a magical ball." Albus said arrogantly.

"Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"

"Because you got all unreasonable angry!"

"Stop nagging!" I bit at them.

"Fine! Then what do it do?"

"It changes colours every time it's thrown, it decides on the winning colour, and when you catch it at that colour, you've won the game. But if you don't catch it, it will spit you in the face." Albus shrugged.

"Cool." Daniel smiled. We then played it until my mother came home. We had lots of fun rest of the day. Melrose was the one to help my mother in the kitchen this time.

After dinner Albus, Daniel and I caught James and Clara kissing in his room. We were laughing all the way down to the living room, were we told our parents what we had just witness. They just smiled at us, as it was nothing.

James on the other hand chased us throw the house to give us a curse with uncle George's magical wand. A few days more with magical games, music and treats from uncle George's shop, then we had to say goodbye to the Dursley family.

The last night before going back to school we were sitting in the living room. My father then suddenly told us that this was our last time seeing uncle Dudley.

"He is sick and may not recover from it." He told us.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"Unfortunately not." He shook his head.

"So is he going to die?" I cried.

"Maybe? We're not sure." My mother answered nourishing.

"How can you not now?" James asked angrily.

"Do Daniel and Clara know?" I suddenly asked, remembering Daniel outburst.

"Yes they do. They were told the day before coming here." My father answered.

"Does Uncle Dudley play a lot of throwing the ball with Daniel."

"Yes he does. But how did you know?"

"Because he got sad when he thought that we were going to play that game. Actually he got really angry at us."

"Really?"

"Yes… actually he's been acting strange ever since he arrived." Albus confirmed.

"Maybe that's why Clara…" James cut himself off before spilling out about the kissing.

"No… Clara has always liked you. I talked to her about it the day before she confessed to you." I told James. He smiled relieved at me.

"Thank you Lily." I gave him a nod.

"So what know?" Albus asked confused about the whole thing. "Should we grieve?"

"No, don't grieve before something has happened." My mother told him. That night I cried myself to sleep. And the next morning, I was still in a bad mood.

…

* * *

**A/N: thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Second Year

**AN:/ **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**And as always, a grand thanks for my big time supporter and rescuer, LimitlessDarkness. You are the light, shining in my darkness. **_

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

Year two.

Chapter 11._ Going back. _

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Platform 9¾; Hogwarts Express:**

**...**

**..**

September the first had finally arrived and with it, my second year at Hogwarts. I was so exited; I woke up hours before we were supposed too. My trunk was already fully packed; I only needed to get my clothes on and my cat into his cage. I went down to the kitchen, after brushing my teeth. And to my surprise, James was awake.

"James?"

"Morning sis."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No." he smiled at me. "Well… Clara told me about your talk with her, about me. So I think I can tell you."

"You're a couple now?" I guessed, smiling big at him.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Yeah… congratulations." I gave him a big hug.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Not even my friends?"

"No."

"Why not?" I looked at him, confused.

"I don't want everyone to know."

"Why? It doesn't look like you to be shy."

"I'm not… it's just…" he looked away from me.

"Are you ashamed of Clara? Is it because she's a muggle?" I asked harshly.

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Can't you just keep it quiet for now?"

"Sure… But I deserve an explanation."

...

A few hours later, we were rushing through Kings Cross station, towards platform 9¾. We didn't stop to wait for anyone else, but went right through the wall, one by one. At the other side the Weasley's were waiting for us.

"You're late." Aunt Hermione noted, while meeting us halfway with uncle Ron so that they could help us, get our stuff on the train in a hurry. There was only five minutes left for take off, so it was a quick goodbye this time.

"I love you honey. Remember to write home okay?" my mother kissed me on my cheek.

"Take care Lily." My father gave me a big hug.

"I love you both." We rushed onto the train, just merely in time.

"Alright… see you kids at the school." James picked up his trunk, waved and walked down the hallway.

"Were are you off too?" Albus asked.

"Too my friends." I answered, picked up my trunk and started to head down the hallway in the opposite direction of James.

"Do you think there is space for one more?" he asked while looking shy. He had already picked up his trunk and followed me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to hang out with me and my friends, when you have your own plus a girlfriend who is waiting for you?"

"Umm…"

"Do you not want to see you girlfriend?"

"Will you please stop saying girlfriend over and over again? It's annoying."

"It's annoying? I think someone's tired of his girlfriend." I sang.

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are… it's shinning all over you."

"Okay fine! But what do you want me to do." He looked at the floor, glooming.

"Break up with her. Or talk to her, about what's annoying."

"Yeah that's easier said than done."

"No one said anything about it being easy. But it is something that you have to do… oh and look… there she is… good luck." I gave him a pad on his shoulder, leading him towards his girlfriend. As I couldn't see my friends down that hall, I turned around and walked back. When I reach my starting point I saw Scorpius looking into different compartments.

"Who are you looking for?" I smiled at him.

"Lily." He said surprised. "I'm looking for you, we wondered were you where, we saw James walk with some friends past our compartment, so we new you were here somewhere. And then I decided to go look for you. Here let me carry your trunk."

"Thank you. Well I was looking for you guys at that direction." I said pointing back from where I came. "And when I reached the end and there still weren't any sight of you, I turned around."

"Oh… okay then." He looked at me with an investigating expression.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Alana told me about your uncle."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet. "I wasn't expecting her to squeal about it."

"She only told me. Larkin doesn't know about it."

"Why did she only tell you?"

"I don't know? Maybe because she knows that I won't overreact on it. Maybe because she know that you can trust me."

"Does that mean that you can't trust Larkin?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually not. Are we almost there?"

"We're here now." he opened the door and we walked in, I was immediately hugged by two sets of bodies.

"Alana, Maggie… you're chocking me." I breathed heavily.

"Oh…"

"Sorry." They said and let go of me.

"It's so nice to see you guys." I smiled happily.

"Lily." Larkin's voice came from my behind. When I turned around, I was forced into another hug. "I was soooo worried about you."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"You were gone for such a long time."

"No I wasn't."

"But it felt that way." He said melodramatic.

...

On our way to Hogwarts we discussed everything. How our summers had been both when we had been together and separated. When our discussion felt upon the episode at Malfoys, Scorpius became a little distant.

"Is something wrong Scorpius?" I asked concerned.

"Well… both yes and no."

"What is it?"

"It's about the thing that happened at my place, you know in the forest."

"Yes?" everyone attention was now on him.

"Well… I still don't know who or what it was, but they didn't stop with us." He looked uncomfortable out of the window.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked panicking.

"Tell us everything you know." I told him. "And from the beginning." And so he did.

"There is a village, close to the forest on the other side of the forest, away from our mansion. A village were only muggles lives. They day I came home from you Lily, my parents were taking me there, my father said that he needed to investigate a muggle invention named coffee, he had it on his last journey and he loved it. Something about it being a bitter, black drink. _Perfect for my father, if you ask me. _Anyway… as we were walking down the streets, I noticed some odd behavior, coming from the muggles. Everyone stopped what they were doing, just to watch us pass by. Everywhere we went, suspicious eyes and hostility followed us. We finally reached a shop called 'The Hot Pot Café' or something like that, a big coffee place, where you can get all sorts of hot and cold drinks. You can even get some tea. My parents ordered some coffee and I got some hot chocolate, we were silently drinking our drinks, we didn't talk much, the atmosphere was a little gloomy. On the table next to us, was a newspaper. _A funny looking one, the pictures didn't even move. _Well the headline caught my eyes immediately, it said something like this; News!: _Another Child is Missing!."_ He stopped for a short break, to see if anyone would like to comment on it. But we were all silent like the night. We were in chock. "I have it with me, here I'll read it for you." He took out a newspaper from his bag, with a scary looking picture on the front, a black and white picture of a silhouette of a child and the headline saying:

...

_Another Child is Missing!_

_Monday morning, the Miller family called the police to report a missing person. There own child, Billy at six, they had discovered it by finding his bed empty that morning; it should have been his first day of school. "I was going to wake him up, but he wasn't there." Said the sobbing mother of Billy. The father whom was trying to comfort his wife turns to say a few words. "I called the police immediately, after all those disappearing's, I couldn't take any chances." It's the tenth child to disappear this summer, parents are keeping their children under a sharp eye, and the police are doing everything they can to find the kidnapper and the children. But until know without any luck, the parents are dreading for the safety of their children. Some people are talking about leaving town; others are talking about taking the investigation into their own hands. But without any leads or suspects, it's been proven hard to do anything. No leads except of those leading to the woods. This time the police found Billy favorite book in the opening of the Forest. Revealing that it is the same kidnapper as always. "We have been searching the whole damn Forest again!" Informs the young police assistant. "And we have still not found a single thing. Not a shoe, footprint or anything else. I've come to the conclusion that the kidnapper lays out the children's belongings on purpose. I tell you, it's a psychological trick to mess with the parents." _

_..._

Scorpius held the newspaper out for us to see the book.

"It's really scary." Maggie cried.

"Why are they doing this?" Larkin asked.

"And most importantly, who?" we all looked at the paper in deep thoughts. "Did any of you notice something?"

"Other than what we've already been discussing? No."

"I remember Alana saying something about a big green monster." Maggie whispered.

"When did I say that?"

"When you got conscious, in the forest hut." I explained.

"Should we report what we now to someone?" Maggie asked.

"Who?"

"Lily's father maybe." They all turned to look at me.

"And what should she tell him? _Oh father, by the way, this summer my friends and me were kidnapped. We don't know who did it. But can you do something about it?" _Larkin answered.

"She doesn't have to tell him that way." Alana hissed.

"I'll try to figure something out. I promise." I looked out of the window and noticed the scenario. "We should be changing into our school uniforms soon, we are almost there."

...

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Hogsmead station. We could see Hagrids familiar silhouette waving at the first years.

"First years, this way please." A small crowd of scared looking first years moved slowly towards Hagrid.

"Is that I giant?" a girl asked her friend.

"He's only a half giant." I smiled at her, her eyes grew big and she looked at Hagrid in awe.

"Hello Lily." Hagrid suddenly waved at me, the girl looked at me in disbelieve.

"Good evening Hagrid. How's everything going?"

"Great, I've been helping a unicorn giving birth to a wonderful little foal." He smiled.

"That's sounds amazing."

"Ya think? Well what about visiting me sometimes and I can introduce ya?" he smiled at me. "Well we'll talk later Lily, I'll have to follow these little ones to tha castle." I waved at him, felling slightly sad, as I noticed how old Hagrid had become. His hair was almost completely grey now and he had lost a few teeth. He didn't want to do anything about it because of his wife, Madam Maxime, the headmistress at my cousins' school, Beauxbatons Academy of magic, thought that it made him look like a wild and untamed beast, which she very much liked.

"Lily are you coming?" Maggie yelled at me, they where already at the invisible carriage, Alana looked inspecting at them.

"So when are they bringing the horses?" Scorpius and I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"They're already here." Scorpius explained.

"Whom?"

"The ones you think are horses."

"They're not horses?"

"They're something called Thestrals." Alana turned to look at me instead, like she was saying that she didn't understand his language and I had to translate it for her.

"Thestrals is a horse looking creature only visible for those who have seen death. It has a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. if you ride one, it will take you wherever you want, you just have to name the place, it's a lot like an owl in that way." I explained.

"It sounds ugly."

"Well… according to my parents, they are. But according to aunt Luna, they're adorable."

"And isn't Luna that weird lady you've told me about."

"I prefers to call her eccentric. But Albus call her crazy" I smiled. "She's a lovely lady though." The carriage experience was new for Alana, Maggie and my self. Last year we had to go back the same way we arrived, through the boats. But it was Larkin and Scorpius third time in the carriage.

...

The ride towards Hogwarts was longer than I had expected.

"So how long will this take?" Maggie asked.

"About 5 to 10 minutes." Larkin answered.

"Really? That long?" the conversation between Larkin and Maggie continued until we reached Hogwarts, no one else was interested in following it. I was looking out on the scenario, deep in thoughts. I was speculating of a good way to explain it all to my father, without getting my friends or myself involved.

...

… And then we had finally arrived.

...

* * *

...

**Welcoming dinner:**

**...**

**.. **

At the entrance to the great hall, Maggie, Alana and I separated from Scorpius and Larkin.

"See you later." Larkin greeted us goodbye. I was sitting next to Alana, whom were sitting beside Maggie, leaving the place next to me empty.

"You're going to sit next to a first year." Alana whispered.

"Is that a prediction?" I asked

"No an observation." She smiled. I looked and saw that we had all been seated. Leaving only the new students to remain.

"What kind of students do you think will be in our dorm?" Maggie asked

"Someone who's brave, loyal and wants to prove themselves." Alana answered. My laugh was cut off by professor Flitwick; he was clearing his throat as to signal that he was going to speak. Yet again, he was standing beside the stool with the old hat on and a piece of parchment with all the new students names on it, in his hand. All the attention was on the professor as he was leading the new students in and started to call their names, one after the other. Three girls and two boys were added to Gryffindor.

When all the new students were placed, all the attention went to McGonagall.

"Good Evening my dear students. I hope you enjoyed your vacation and that you're ready for a whole new year of studying. And for the new students: welcome to Hogwarts. There are a few rules that you'll have to follow, while at Hogwarts." McGonagall started, while she was speaking, the boy whom was sitting next to me, was staring curiously at me all through the speech. "…And the forest is as always a forbidden place, unless you want to die, then stay away from there, unless your accompanied by a teacher or an older student…" Some of the new students were shaking in anxiety. "…Wandering around the school after bedtime, is also forbidden and will be punished…" After the long speech, McGonagall finally raised her hands and said the most welcoming words. "Let us eat." And so we did.

...

Almost every one of the first years reacted in surprise when the food appeared. But only to some, the surprised was in how much food actually appeared. All kinds of dishes had been made by the elf's. Three different kinds of pies, eight different kind of meat and a lot of side dishes including four kinds of potatoes, gravy and a lot of vegetables.

While eating the room was filled with talking and laughter and I felt the sensation of being where I belonged.

"_Lily?" _Alana whispered in my ear.

"_What?" _I whispered back.

"_Have you noticed that your table buddy has been looking at you all this time?" _I turned to look at the boy, and I stared right into a pair of curious eyes. I gave him a little insecure nod, which he didn't reacted on the slightest and he kept staring. I turned to look at Alana, whom looked as confused as I felt.

"_Someone you know?" _

"_No! Or I don't think I do?" _

"_Very curios." _She nodded thoughtful.

"I just think he likes you." The girl across from the boy said out of the blue.

"You think so?" Alana smiled at her.

"It's obvious." She replied.

"Is he dumb?"

"Alana! That's a really rude thing to say" I looked apologetic at the boy, whom didn't react a bit. "But is he?" I then asked the girl.

"I don't know. I don't even know this guy."

"I think he is." Alana concluded. "Or just really weird."

...

After the overwhelming dinner, the just as overwhelming dessert followed. The students, including my self, started too get tired, there was no longer as much chattering going on and a peaceful silence filled the hall. We were all really relieved when professor McGonagall finally stood up to speak a few last words, the food disappeared as she stood up.

"I can imagine that all of you must be really tired by now, but before we're going to say goodnight I just have a few information's left. There will soon be try outs for your house Quidditch team, as most of you remember from last year, you'll get more information about it in your houses. First years _can_ try out for the team. For special requests, please contact the team captain. Slytherins please contact Vincent Goyle…" at his name, all of the Slytherins started to clap. "Gryffindor, James Potter…" A more hysterical applause sounded in the hall, all from the Gryffindor's and a few from the other houses. Even McGonagall smiled approved. "Huffelpuff, Charles Stewart…" a friendly applause sounded from the table of Huffelpuff. "And at last from Ravenclaw, Amanda Morose." Amanda, the only female captain and my brother Albus's girlfriend, was given just a loudly an applause as James was. Indicating her popularity at her house.

"Damn it." I heard Alana mumble down at the table. And a knowing smile formed at both Maggie's and my lips. McGonagall gave us a bit if additional information, nothing of importance, so I didn't listen. Scorpius, who was looking at me from his table, caught my attention instead. I tried to smile at him, but then discovered that it wasn't me he was looking at, but the weird boy beside me. Scorpius felt my gaze and looked at me with a question in his face. I shrugged my shoulders as to tell him, that I didn't know who he was. He then smiled satisfied.

"…Nothing left now, but to wish you all a good night." Everyone started to get up from their seats, but the boy next to me, was pulling me down. I looked at him in shock, it was the first movement I've seen other than him finding his seat and eating.

"You're beautiful." He suddenly said out of the blue and gave me a big kiss on my cheek; he then fled the hall, leaving me all alone and in shock.

…

* * *

...

**AN/: **

**To my most important friend, my inspiration and guide; Raven.**

**What I need is what you are.**

_**\- By BlacktheRose.**_

**In the darkest nights.**

**You are my candle.**

**In the deepest hole.**

**You are my ladder.**

**In the most narrow cabinet.**

**You are my key.**

**And in my lonely hours.**

**You are my friend.**

**The only one who understands me is you.**

**The only one who knows when I'm true. **

**The only one who saw past the mask.**

**The only one I know to last.**

**The only one who's pulling me together.**

**My gratitude will follow you forever.**

…

**So this was the eleventh chapter. I know you've waited a long time for this. I promise it isn't a sign of me, abandoning this story. I just have my school to concentrate about. But, only a few month left and it's summer vacation. Are you guys looking forward to it? I am. **

**I wish you all well. **

_**BlacktheRose**_**. **


	12. Chapter 12 - The Tryouts

.**AN:/ I don't own these characters or the basic of this story, all rights goes to the amazing author, J. K. Rowling. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review so I know how you feel about the story. **

**...**

* * *

...

Chapter 12. _The Tryouts._

_..._

* * *

**...**

**Shadows and Letters:**

...

..

The teachers didn't make it easy, even though it was the first day. But that didn't surprise me. The thing that _did_ surprise me was my new shadow. Following me everywhere he could, when he didn't have classes. I finally learned his name, Timothy Ralston. But people had already found a nickname for him; Shadow, exactly like I felt he was.

Everyone was talking about it and according to my brother James; it was only natural, they hadn't had anything to talk about in a long time, and I was, _merlin forbid that I ever forgot,_ a Potter.

...

When the day was finally over and we were having some dinner, Rose came and sat beside me. Which fortunately made me sit between her and Alana. The shadow had to sit a couple of seats away on the same side, so he couldn't even look at me. I felt quite relieved for the first time that day.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Rose said after she finished her stew.

"Okay?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well I'm starting this new thing at Hogwarts. More like a group actually."  
"What kind of group."

"A news paper." Rose had always been interested in writing, but I hadn't known that she was interested in journalism.

"What kind of paper are you going to make?" Alana butted in.

"A normal kind. But instead of writing about news around the world, I'm thinking of just narrowing it to Hogwarts. I've actually already decided for the name. 'The Hogxpress'."

"Hogxpress?" Alana raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a contraction of Hogwarts and Express."

"Why not just call it 'The Hogwarts Express' then?"

"Because that's the name on the train." She answered resignedly.

"But weren't it a contraction between Hogwarts and Express?"

"Yes?"

"So isn't it exactly the same?"

"No? Well maybe. I'll think about it later." She looked at me again. "Lily."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to help me?"

"With the paper?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well you see. I need some journalist for my paper and it have to be some with great writing skills and some expertise on their subject."

"What do you want me to write about?"

"Quidditch." She smiled happily.

"Quidditch?"

"Yes, I want you to watch all of the games and then write about them, get some interviews with the players and bring in some of your background knowledge."

"You do know that I'm planning to try out for the team right?"

"Really? But you're so young." She looked at me like I was lacking knowledge of my own skills.

"I know. Both of my brothers got their positions at their second year, Scorpius and Larkin as well."

"But they're boys. _And_ really good at it…"

"Have you _seen _Lily play? She's definitely at the same level as Scorpius, and better than Albus." Alana interrupted Rose. Rose looked offended at Alana and then she decided to ignore her.

"Well if you get the spot we will figure out what to do then. But for now can I count on you?"

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Great." She smiled happily.

"Oh Alana. You're muggle born right?"

"What of it?" she answered annoyed.

"Will you do me the honour and write about that for my paper."

"What will I receive for my precious time?" Rose looked at her, startled.

"Well… the first copy decides on how much we'll earn. We'll split the money evenly after paying for stuff I'm going to use."

"Fair enough. As long as I get something for it." She smiled.

...

The next day I was meeting with Scorpius in one of our breaks, he had stopped me on my way out, after breakfast and asked me to meet him.

"Is something the matter?" I asked concern.

"After I went to that shop with my father and found the paper, I asked my parents to send me the weakly edition."

"And they didn't send it?"

"Yes they did. But reading it didn't help on my concern."

"Oh no… Did another kid get abducted?"

"Yes! And this time it's a girl. The police don't know what to do, the parent's tries to keep their children under observation at all time, but they still get to them. And I have a feeling that we should do something."

"I know, but we talked about it. We can't just come out and tell our story. We have to do it the right way."

"And that's why I called you out. I think you should write your father…"

"But didn't we…"

"Yes we did! But I thought about it, and my idea is that you'll write our story, without our names and send it with one of the owls from the school."

"But how will we know if he took it seriously."

"Oh… right…" He looked thoughtfully out on the lake. "What about telling your father that one of your classmates had experienced it."

"At the forest next to your parents house? In the vacation where he knows that I went to your place? He's an aurora. I think he would put two and two together."

"Yeah… you're probably right. Then you have to send the anonymous letter, something have to be done I don't care what it is, as long as it's done."

"I know… Let me think about it for a while." I said consumed in thoughts.

"Sure, but hurry up." After that none of us spoke for what seemed like ten minutes, we where both staring out on the lake, while thinking. He was the first to break the silence.

"So umh… That shadow boy?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"I got the feeling at the welcoming dinner that you didn't know him?"

"That's right?"

"Do you know who he is now?"

"Not particularly. His name is Timothy Ralston, but that's all I know."

"Okay."

"Why?" I looked at him and searched for something in his expression, that could tell me, why he was interested in that boy."

"Don't know… There is just something about him… I can't explain it?"

"Have you seen him before?"

"I think so… But I'm not quite sure?" his expression told me that he was occupied in his own thoughts for a moment but then he switched back. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" the sudden change in subject, blew me out.

"Your Tryouts?"

"Oh… I guess a little." I shrugged.

"Really? Only a little?"

"Well yeah… for now… the dates haven't even been put up yet?"

"Yeah, but it can't last long now."

"How do you know?" I smiled.

"Because he has to train the new teammates soon, before the first match."

"I guess. But I don't think he'll pick someone totally inexperienced."

"That's true." He began to pluck some of the flowers and grass, just to let it go again. Watching the wind blowing them away, over the lake.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"Has he been saying something else to you?"

"My brother?" I asked confused.

"No!" he answered irritated. "That shadow guy."

"Like what?" I answered, startled that he had switched the conversation back to that boy.

"I don't know?" he was still plucking the grass, now just a little more irritated and avoided my eyes. "Look it doesn't matter okay! Lets not talk about him anymore." He looked up at me and had a look on his face, like it was me who kept talking about the boy.

"Sure." I just answered, not caring about the subject.

...

"He's totally interested in you." Alana told me with a big smile, we were walking towards the big hall.

"I know… it's not like he's been hiding it." I shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know? Ignore it and wait for it to pass I think?"

"What? Why?" Alana said disappointed. "We could have so much fun with it."

"Alana! That's just rude!" Maggie looked at Alana angrily.

"I don't want to get mixed in with something that stupid, just so you can get a laugh out of it." I scolded her.

"Alright, already."

"But don't you think you should talk with him?" Maggie asked.

"About what?"

"About you, not being interested."

"I don't owe him an explanation." I said a little to harsh. "It's his own problem."

"Come on, you really don't mean that."

"Yes I do actually. It's not my fault that he fell in love with me. Ignoring him will be the best way for him to get over it." I smiled confident. When we reached our table, he was already sitting there.

"Please you guys, let me sit between you?"

"Sure." Alana said with a smile and sat herself beside him. "Good evening Ralston, enjoying your first year at Hogwarts?" I could feel his gaze upon me; I concentrated on Maggie, and didn't look at him.

...

The conversation with Scorpius the previous day had me thinking really hard on how to approach my father with the subject. And at last I came up with an idea. I hurried to write him a letter and then ran out to find Scorpius. I found him in the library; he was reading the newspaper again.

"Scorpius!"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I think I've found a solution." I smiled at him.

"On what matter?" he asked exited. I pointed at the newspaper in front of him and his face started to light up in hope. "Really?"

"Maybe, I wrote a letter, I want you to read it before I send it."

"Of course." I handed him the letter and he started to read it immediately.

...

_Dear Father._

_First I want to tell you how much I miss you. The first day was really hectic and I became the topic of the school (I really hope it won't become a phenomenon.) I remember mom telling me, that it often happened to you. Everyone at the school has heard about you, aunt Hermione and uncle Ron and they think it's amazing what you did. I'm so proud of being your daughter, not only because of what you did, but also because of everything you're doing. Both you and mom are amazing. That's why when professor Binns told us to write an essay about our favourite Hero throughout the history, I picked you. _

_But father. I have also been told something frightening. You remember Scorpius right? Well he and his parents visited a local muggle café and Scorpius found a newspaper telling about a dozen of kids who got abducted from the villages. The police can't find any clues, only footprints leading towards the forest. But they suddenly disappear._

_Well it might just be a sick muggle. But it really got me scared. Especially since my friends and I visited that forest this summer. And it's so close to where Scorpius lives. I don't now if it is too much to ask for, but wont you look into it? Just in case it really isn't a muggle? I really want to go back and visit Scorpius next summer. But don't know if I'll have the courage for it, if children continue to get abducted._

_Any way, I hope you'll do me this favour. I would feel a lot safer if I knew that my life wasn't in danger, when I visit my friend. _

_Other than that, I hope that you and mom are doing fine? Please tell her that I miss her and that I love her as much as I love you. Life is great here. But life is great at home as well. Do you know how Teddy is doing by the way? I've sent him a letter, but still haven't heard from him? And did you know that Rose was going to start up a newspaper? She asked me to join. I'm a little proud that she even considered me. Albus and James is doing fine as well, James is enjoying his new title as the Captain, Albus is looking forward to try out for the spot as a keeper. I'm a little nervous about the Tryouts; I'm probably going to be the youngest there. Do you have any good advice? You know… Since you got on the team at your first year? Well now I'm just rambling on, I just have so much to tell you, and it hasn't even been a month yet. _

_Looking forward to hear from you and to hear how it's going with you and mom. _

_Sincerely yours._

_Lily._

_..._

"So? What do you think?" I asked impatiently.

"Well." He smiled just finishing. "I think it's the perfect way to tell him, without letting him know that something happened to us, and this way you aren't lying, so that's a bonus."

"No I'm just avoiding some of the truth." I winked. He laughed.

"Shall we go then?"

"Where to?" I asked confused.

"To the owlery."

"Oh yes, of course." I smiled. When we reached the owlery I quickly found our families owl, I called him to me, gave him some gently stroke across his feathers and then I attached the letter. Happy to be useful, the owl napped me gently in my hand.

"Of you go." I smiled when I sent him away. "Now it's up to my father, weather he would look into it or not." We smiled hopefully at each other.

...

* * *

**...**

**The Pitch Or The Tribune?: **

**...**

**..**

It was the second Friday since we started, when James announced the tryouts.

"Can I get your attention please?" He was standing on a chair in the common room. "As you all know, I am the captain for the Quidditch team..." People started whistling and clapping. "I know." He crooked a smile. "Well I've finally got the date for the tryouts. Everyone who wants to be on the team has to meat up at the pitch in precisely a week. Even though you were on the team last year, doesn't mean you are this year." The team members started to mumble nervously.

"I just want the best possibly team so that we can win this years Quidditch cup. Oh and you have to put your name on this piece of parchment, I will hang it on the message board." He waved the parchment for us to see. He then jumped down and attached the parchment to the message board like he said he would. I immediately rushed over to put my name on it, but it was already on. I looked questioning at James, who returned my gaze with a wink.

...

A week after James announcement I was getting some breakfasts before the tryouts.

"Merlin, I'm nervous." I sighed after taking the smallest bide of my roasted bread with pumpkin jam.

"Why? You are really talented." Maggie said.

"You think so?"

"Come on.. You know you're good." Alana smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm good. But am I good enough?"

"Sure you are." Albus said proudly.

"Why are you so proud?"

"Can't I be?"

"Sure… but normally it's James who is proud of me and you who is teasing me." I smiled.

"What? I never tease." He laughed.

"You always tease." I returned his smile.

"But it helps you too forget that you're nervous, right?" and then it hit me, Albus always made fun of me, whenever I was nervous or sad, so I would forget about it. It didn't always make me happy. But at least he tried.

"Thank you." I said moved to tears.

"Hey now, don't you dare start crying on me." He laughed happily.

...

On my way to the pitch I met Scorpius and Larkin.

"Hey… What are you guys doing here?"

"We have come to show you our support." Larkin smiled.

"Thank you." I was moved again and a little tear showed up in the corner of my eye. Scorpius searched for something in my expression and I returned his gaze.

"Of course." Larkin replied, not noticing the tear or the exchange of gaze between Scorpius and me.

"So are you nervous?" Scorpius asked me once again.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Don't be. You'll be fine."

"I'm not sure…?"

"I've seen you. Trust me. You'll be fine."

"But what if fine isn't good enough?" I looked at him. I was supposed to smile so I didn't seem to take it too seriously. But I couldn't.

"You're better than Albus, and he made it last year." I looked at him in gratitude. Although I didn't quite believe him, it still made me happy.

"You're awesome." Larkin tried to help.

"Thanks Larkin." Alana replied like he was speaking to her instead and blinked exaggerated with her long eyelashes while she pursed her lips. He laughed and pushed her gently.

"Well… Good luck." Scorpius said when we reached the locker room.

"Thanks." Was all I could say because of the big lump that evolved stuck in my throat.

...

I was standing on the pitch with all the others who wanted to tryout for the team. I gazed up at the tribune and saw my friends looking at me. Larkin waved exaggerating at me, I could feel my cheeks blush and I turned my head away quickly. I had to concentrate on what I was about to do.

"Welcome." James finally approached us. "I want you to spilt up into years." We all did as he said. He was about to continue when someone came rushing out of the locker room yelling at us.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" the sun got in my eyes and I couldn't see whom it was until he came closer and I got a shock.

"Shado-I mean Ralston! What are you doing here?" In my shocking state I forgot to ignore him. He gave me a big smile, showing a perfect set of teeth.

"I'm here to tryout for the team."

"But you're only a first year." Someone else's said, a tall girl from the fourth year.

"So?" he answered confidently. The girl opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted by James who hushed on us, the girl's cheeks got really red and she looked down at the grass.

"Alright, Ralston right?" Ralston nodded. "You have to stand in groups according to your year."

"But I'm the only one from my year."

"Then stay with the second years." I looked at James with a panicking expression, which he ignored. Ralston looked at me with admiration. I let out a sigh and turned my attention away from him.

"Right. We will begin with some flying exercises, then some throwing and catching, some maneuver and then at last I will test you on your chosen spot. I will score you in every test, those who gets the most points will get the spot, the rest will either be send to the tribune to watch or they'll be asked to try out for another spot or a stand by." James informed us with authority in his voice, letting us know that we had to take it seriously. "Ralston, you can go borrow a broom from the equipment room." Ralston quickly rushed away.

"While he's gone the rest of you can start, by getting on your brooms, when you take off make sure you don't get to far up, you only have to get two inches above the ground." He instructed us.

...

After flying a few rounds, we moved on to something more difficult. We had to fly between objects, avoiding smashers, make quick turns, speed up and fly slowly. Ralston was surprisingly good at flying which made me bid my lip in frustration. After a quick evasion of a smasher I ducked to catch my watch, which fell from my wrist with an incredible speed. After catching it just a few inch above the ground I heard someone clap and I looked towards the tribune where my friends where watching me. Hugo and Alana's brother had come to watch as well. Albus who was flying above me was giving me a thumb up. And I could feel my cheeks getting hot of embarrassment.

...

When all the other exercise's was over, it was time for the tryouts for the spot we had chosen.

"We'll begin with the keepers." James announced. Albus and some others moved towards the goals and got in line. "You will all get to try one after the other. Some of the other players and I will try to score on you. The one who lets fewest goals pass will get the highest score." The rest of us were watching. Albus was the only one, who didn't let anything pass him.

...

"Up next, are the chasers." James announced. Everyone who wanted to tryout as chasers went to where James was standing with the Quaffle. Dash Trinman a sixth year like James and a former member stepped forward, with three other people including Ralston. James instructed them on what to do; meanwhile Albus walked proudly towards me.

"So little sis. Are you nervous?"

"Do you _have _toask?" he just laughed at me.

"So who is that first year? And why is everyone calling him shadow?"

"I don't know." I just said, not wanting to talk about it.

"But he's good." I looked up at Ralston who just scored on James.

"What? How could he? He's only a first year." I said in shock with what I saw. Albus laughed at my expression.

"You don't know who he is?"

"No… Should I?"

"Yes you should. Our mother is training his mother on the national team _and_ his father is the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"What?" I could feel my mouth slide open. Albus laughed at me again.

"You seriously didn't know? And you where supposed to be the smart one?" he kept laughing.

"You're really enjoying yourself right now aren't you?"

"Yes, very much."

...

After the chasers and beaters were done, the only one left was now the seeker. I was up against to older boys, Kyle and Davin Sloth, brothers from fifth year, who wanted the spot as badly as I did.

"Good luck you two." I smiled at them.

"Yeah." Kyle replied, not wanting to look at me.

"You too." Davin smiled at me.

"Alright you guys, when you get on your brooms I'll let the snitch go. Whoever catches it will get the point."

Up on the broom, my hands started to shake nervously. Everything became quiet around me; I could only hear my own breathing. I looked at the other two, who seemed to be relaxed. I took a deep breath to get my body to relax. Suddenly I heard James yell and I looked down at him, he stood with his arm raised into the air with his hand clenched around the golden snitch.

"Ready?" he shouted and then he released the snitch. We instantly flew towards it but had soon lost it of sight. We flew all around and kept an eye on it, we flew both low and high. My concentration was increased and I had forgotten all about my anxiousness. Suddenly I saw Davin dive and was about to follow him when I saw something that flashed at the other end.

...

_Confused about that there were two, who suddenly dived, Kyle didn't know what to do or who to follow, but decided to go with his brother._

_..._

I pursued the snitch, which led me towards the tribune, but it suddenly changed direction and was now heading towards Ralston, as unsuspecting, looked at me with joy. I stretched my arm to grab the snitch and Ralston did the same, in the belief that it was him I reached out for. I couldn't help but too smile a bit about it, but I kept my concentration and grabbed the snitch right next to his head.

...

I could hear the cheers and laughter from both the tribune and the others around me. I could not help but too laugh at Ralston's confused facial expression.

"And Lily have caught the snitch and therefore the point goes too her." James announced.

"If _she _caught the snitch, then why where you diving?" I heard Kyle scold his brother.

"I thought I saw the snitch, it turned out to be a piece of glass though." He shrugged.

"You can all take a break now while I figure out who made it." James smiled satisfied.

"That was some tryout." Larkin sighed. "Not even _our_ captain is that thorough."

"Well James is just determined to win this year I think. Or to prove that he was the best choice as the captain." I smiled.

"Either way, you did splendid." Maggie said and hugged me.

"You where the best." Alana said and joined in.

"I want in too." Larkin said and I could feel the pressure of all the bodies. I started laughing.

"Thanks you guys. I'm just happy that I could do my best." I looked at Scorpius who hadn't talked since I came over to them. He looked a little tense so I asked him if there was something wrong.

"No." He answered stiffly.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

"Yes." It didn't seem like I could get anything out of him, so I just let I pass.

"By the way Lily. Alana have been telling me about that first year over there." Larkin started.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Is it true that he's in love with you?" His voice was suddenly sharp.

"I guess so? Why?" I really didn't want to talk about him. I just wanted everyone to forget about him, just like I was trying to. But most of all I wanted _him_ to forget about _me. _

"How dare he." Larkin said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Larkin walked over towards me, grabbed both of my hands in his and looked at me with sincerity.

"Lily, you have to forget about him, he is not worth of your attention. If you ignore him long enough, he will fall in love with someone else." He stated.

"_Would that help with him as well?" _I heard Alana whisper to Maggie who responded with a giggle.

"Larkin, don't you think I'm trying to?" I ignored the girls. "But it's really difficult when he suddenly shows up at the tryouts." I said depressed.

"How is he even doing out there? From here it looks like he is doing pretty good." Hugo asked.

"He _is_… unfortunately… He's actually one of the best of those who tried out for the position as a chaser." I said with an even more depressed tone.

"I think I've heard his name somewhere before?" Hugo said. Witch got Scorpius attention.

"I believe you have!" I sighed.

"I have?"

"Albus just told me, his mother is playing for the national team and his father is the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." I looked at Scorpius who got an expression of recognition.

"_Of course." He whispered. _

"Lily!" Albus called. I looked towards him and saw that the others was gathering.

"Talk to you later guys." I waved.

"Alright you guys. Now don't get sad if you don't get in. You might get to play anyway. If one of us is getting into an accident or is kicked out." He winked. "So the first one is the keeper, congratulation Albus. You got the spot."

"Yes!" Albus said happily, we clapped at him.

"Now for the chasers, the first spot I would like to give to myself, obviously." He cracked a smile and we laughed a little. "For the other spot, congratulation Dash, you're on the team again this year. And for the last spot, it really surprised me, but it's yours Ralston. Congratulation." No one clapped this time. Everyone was in shock. Yes he was good, really good. But he was also really young.

"The Beaters goes to Clara, great to have you too stay." James nodded towards another sixth year. "And you Brown." A guy from the fourth year nodded back at James. "Last but not least. I'm proud to introduce the new seeker, as my little sister, Lily." James couldn't hide how proud he was. I was just so happy and I had to give him a hug.

"It's just because its your siblings isn't it?" Kyle accused angrily.

"No… It's because they have the highest scores. I'm sorry to break it to you. But you got fairly beaten by a girl from second year." A girl named Mary said. "I was the one to give you points, James asked me to do it, to make it fair." He stomped away in anger and disbelieve, with his brother running after him, trying to get him to cool down, but right before he followed him he wished me congratulation and smiled sincerely happy at me. And I decided that he was the sweet one.

...

On my way to the locker room, my friends came up to me. Scorpius still seemed to be bothered by something and Larkin was constantly glaring back at Ralston.

"Congratulation." Alana's brother, Wilfred said.

"Thank you." I smiled happily.

"I just knew it." Alana said.

"I'm sure you did." I laughed.

"Well I did."

"I know." I smiled at her.

"So when is your first training going to be?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know yet. James told us, that he would keep us posted about it."

"The shadow is following us." Hugo said lighthearted. Both Scorpius and Larkin turned around at once.

"Of course he is." Alana said knowingly. "We're on our way to the locker room."

"Oh… Yes… Of course." Scorpius stuttered.

"What is up with you and that boy?" I asked, surprised about my own suddenly outburst.

"What? Nothing." He claimed. I was about to say something else when I saw Hugo reaching out for Wilfred, who reached back.

"I'm not reaching out for you, you moron." Hugo laughed at him, while looking after a reaction from Ralston, who blushed from ear to ear. Wilfred who acted along, pretended to be confused, just like Ralston was. And they laughed again.

"Guys!" I scolded, glaring at them.

"What? We're just teasing him." Even though I shouldn't give him any attention in any way, I couldn't just walk and witness them tease him, without doing anything.

"Well you shouldn't! Its bad manners." They looked at each other and then started to laugh again and switched their attack to me.

"So what you're saying is that you loooove him?" Wilfred asked.

"No…!"

"Yes you do." Hugo agreed. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Scorpius looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I do not love him! I just don't like when someone is getting bullied."

"We're not bullying him." Hugo said offended.

"Whatever. I'm going in to change." I said as we reached the locker room.

...

When I came back out, only one was waiting for me.

"Scorpius? Where are the others?" I asked him.

"They were hungry and went in for dinner." He answered coldly; we began walking towards the hall.

"What are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad." He snapped. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine! But I don't know? I really don't know what's bothering me."

"Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not sure?"

"Scorpius!"

"What?"

"You can't go and be mad about something you don't know what is and let the heat out on me. You have to figure it out." I said.

"I know… But how?"

"I don't know?"

He sighed. We walked the rest of the way in silence and when we reached the hall we barely spoke.

"See you." Scorpius said before he turned towards the Slytherins.

"Yeah." I sighed.

...

"_What was that about?" _Alana whispered to me after I came over to the table.

"He's been mad at me ever since the tryouts. But he doesn't know if it _is _me, he is mad at? It's really frustrating."

Alana looked at me with a weird smiling face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She kept on smiling.

"Seriously, I'm frustrated here and you just smile at it?" I said offended.

"Well you wont keep being frustrated for long… and he won't be mad at you for long. Actually, he is going to find the reason, really soon."

"What is the reason then?"

"Won't tell you." She told me and stuck out her tongue at me.

"You're behaving really childish."

"I Know." She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't stop smiling.

...

* * *

**...**

**The Message Board:**

**...**

**..**

"You'll have to cover the Quidditch matches."

"But I made the team."

"I know that. Whenever you're playing, I will find someone to cover for you. By the way, can you ask your friends if they're interested in helping me out?"

"Are they going to write about Quidditch as well?"

"Of course not. I was thinking more like. Making Alana covering the romance around the school, who is the hot couple in the moment, who kissed and so on, instead of writing about muggles, _the idea wasn't as popular as I thought it would be_. And Maggie could cover the fashion. She has a thing for it. I've heard that her aunt is a big name."

"You've already planed it all out, haven't you?" I smiled.

"Yes. Of course. It wouldn't work if I didn't, besides it's my job as the editor." She winked at me.

"I don't know if I got the time for it. You know. I have the matches, the practicing, the schoolwork, Slughorns get togethers' and... And."

"Yeah. You're probably right. But you only have to write a small piece after the games. I tell you what. We'll try it out. And if it's too much, I will find another who can write it. But please try and help me out. Just here in the beginning."

"Fine. I will try. I'll ask Maggie if she want's to join and tell Alana about the changes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Look out for messages on the board about the first meeting" Rose gave me a big hug and rushed towards the Sloth brothers, apparently she knew them. Kyle was, like he had done ever since the tryouts, sending me angrily eyes. I tried to ignore him, but sometimes I could hear him talking to his friends about me and James, and how it was all planed out and how James didn't fit as a captain. He would sit, stand or walk close to me and raise his voice, just to make sure that I would hear all that he was saying.

James and my friends told me to just ignore it. But it was difficult to ignore someone who almost stalked me, I had enough problems with that from Ralston.

...

One day I was looking at the message board in the common room, to see if Rose had been posting anything about the meeting or if James had posted something about training dates.

There were a lot of funny activities. The Quidditch try-outs; which hadn't been taken down, dancing lessons, some who was offering their help for a small price, some was selling stuff And then there was a notification about a Yule ball.

"James?" I called. He looked up from his broom kit. "What is the Yule ball?" I asked.

"Did we forget to tell you?" He looked excited at me. "A couple of years after the second wizard war had ended. The school searched for a perfect way to celebrate it. So they came up with the idea of a Yule ball. It's held every fourth year at Christmas. Only fourth years and up can participate.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"It surprises me as well."

"Who are you going to take with you?" I asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have to bring a date?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then who is it going to be?"

"I don't know? I haven't thought about that?"

"I guess it doesn't matter, I mean you've already got a girlfriend and you can't bring her to the ball right?"

"I guess not." He shrugged. "Besides, that note is an old one, the next ball is in two years."

"Oh… so on my fourth year?"

"Yes."

"Then you're not going to participate?"

"No, I'm probably going to find a job at that time." He smiled.

"Maybe get married?" I asked enthusiastically. James started to laugh.

"Maybe that's just a little _too _soon." He smiled.

...

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**AN:/ Thanks for your constantly support and loyalty. **

**An extra thanks to **_**KatieReigns97 **_**for: **

**Follow my story.**

**For adding me to your list of favorite authors. **

**And for adding my story as your favorite. I really appreciate it. I hope I wont disappoint you and that you'll keep on supporting me. 3 **

**And of course a thanks to my most important friend, **_**LimitlessDarkness**_**, without her help, this story would be full of mistakes. 3 **

**With big love from **_**BlacktheRose.**_

_**.,.**_


	13. Extra Chapter - Realising

**...**

**AN:/ An extra, special chapter about how Scorpius finds out he's in love with Lily. We follow him and his thoughts. I really hope you like it. **

…

* * *

…

**Chapter 12,5 - **_**Realising: **_

…

* * *

…

**Adeline Grey:**

…

..

At my third year, I started to go through some difficult things. I was constantly angry, I didn't know why and I let it all out on Lily. Confused about my own feelings and worried about harming my friendship with Lily, I looked for some answers and was surprised to receive the help from one of my fellow Slytherins, a girl named Adeline Grey. She had short black hair with a stripe of green. Big grey eyes and a little round face. She was popular among all the Slytherins and some from the other houses as well. She had an outgoing and always smiling personality. And she was a third year like me. I hadn't really spoken with her, and was therefore surprised on how quickly we became friends.

…

"Adeline." I greeted one afternoon outside of potion.

"Scorpius." She smiled at me. "I heard that young miss Potter made the team?" my heart skipped a beat, I noted in the back of my head that I had to find out what that meant later on.

"She did." I smiled. "I didn't know you were interested in her?"

"I'm not, but I'm interested in you." She winked at me. "And she is your friend, it seems."

"She is." When we were let in, I sad myself down next to Adeline, she didn't complain she just smiled. Larkin looked at me with a weird expression, but he sad himself across of me without any complains.

"Is she good?" Adeline asked me.

"What do you mean?" I could feel a weird heating in me cheeks.

"At Quidditch."

"She is." Larkin answered her question. "You _are _talking about Lily right?"

Adeline nodded and Larkin gave her a big smile.

"I really think she will give Scorpius some hard competition this year." He said with admiration.

"Really?" She asked smiling and looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Really! She is _soo_ amazing." Larkin said dreamingly. I accidently let out an irritated sigh. Fortunately only Adeline noticed it. She raised an eyebrow at me, which I ignored.

"Scorpius." Professor Slughorn addressed me friendly. "Can you come up and assist me?"

"Of course professor." I smiled.

…

At lunch I saw Lily on her way to the hall. She noticed me and gave me a quick wave, while smiling. I could feel my heart race and it felt like all of my troubles where gone. _How could I have been mad at her? _But seconds after, when I saw the shadow follow her silently I felt the anger rise inside of me as quick as my heart, moments ago, was beating.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"Nothing." I answered automatically, without noticing. When she sighed at me I looked questioning at her.

"You always say that." She looked at me with a sad expression, which made my heart race again. I looked at her for quite a while, she never looked away and it was Adeline who got us to break the connection.

"Lily right?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yes that's me." Lily smiled back.

"I'm Adeline Grey, but you can call me Adeline."

"Sure." She smiled friendly. "Are you a friend of Scorpius?"

"No" , "Yes." We answered at the same time, Adeline looked cheerfully at me. "Well he doesn't know it yet." She said secretly to Lily who giggled.

"Lily." Larkin said enthusiastically.

"Hello." She smiled at him, "Why are late?"

"Professor Slughorn wanted to talk with me, apparently your tutoring helped me a lot." He smiled. "So I owe you one."

"What? Absolutely not, just knowing that it helped you is enough." Lily smiled at him. I could feel my body tense a little and suddenly a hand grabbed my arm, I looked to my right and saw Adeline smile up at me, just before she dragged me towards the Slytherin table.

"It was great to meat you Lily, I hope to see you again really soon." Adeline waved.

"_What are you doing?" _I whispered.

"_Getting some attention towards you from Lily." _

"_What? Why would you do that?" _

"_Because it makes you happy, and look! It's working, she's looking after you with a sad expression." _I could feel my stomach crumble.

"That's not good." I said for myself. "Maybe I should go back, just to make sure, that she's okay." Before I could move an inch, Adeline's grab got tighter.

"Are you a moron? Then it wouldn't have helped."

"I really don't understand where you're getting at." I glared at her.

"Really? You have absolutely no idea?" she began laughing. "Merlin this is going to be fun."

"What is?"

"Getting you to realise." She smiled mysteriously.

…

* * *

…

**Quidditch and Arguments: **

…

..

The following days I was busy with my training for Quidditch. Our Captain instructed us to do everything we could to get better.

"It might be that we won against Gryffindor last year, but it's not going to be that easy this year. They have three Potters on their team _and _a Ralston!" he shook his head. I could feel the irritation flaming in my body when he spoke of Ralston and I figured that maybe it was all about him and not Lily. Everything I've experienced in that period of time, had to be something to do with that guy. But it didn't make sense. Why should I be mad at him? And _why_ would I let it out on Lily?

"Malfoy!" Our captain suddenly said.

"What?"

"You have befriended the enemy, what a good strategy. Now… what is their weak spot?" he looked at me with anticipation.

"Umh… I actually don't know?"

"What!? You don't know? You've been hanging around that Potter girl for almost two years know, you _should _know what she likes and dislikes by now."

"Yeah… But nothing you can use in the match."

"How do you know?"

"Well can you get a dementor to attack her straight on? Without getting it to attack some one else on the team, both the teams? Her only scares is of them we all fear. Like giant spiders and snakes."

"Actually…" Larkin said. "She has _one _weak spot."

"Excellent Parkinson. Go on."

I looked at Larkin with surprise, _did he really know something about Lily that _I_ didn't?_

"Well she actual has two. And both can work. Not that I actual want to do something to hurt her. But if it's for the sake of winning…?"

"Yeah…" The Captain said enthusiastically. "Go on."

"Well it's her friends and family."

"What?" The Captain asked confused. I looked at Larkin and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of that.

"Well… She will do anything for the sake of her friends and her family."

"Oh… So if we where to threaten her, we could use her family or friends and she would _definitely _back out… right?" he asked a little insecure.

"Well yes… but we can't do that… it's against the rules… plus it's not a sweet thing to do." Larkin said.

"I don't care." The Captain answered sharply. "I will start threaten her immediately!" he laughed.

"Did you take something this morn…." Someone was about to ask when Larkin interrupted.

"**If you as much as crumble a hair on her head or just **_**threaten **_**to do it, I will personally make sure, that you will feel just as sorry as you made her feel threatened, tenfold!" **he yelled at the captain.

"Whoa easy now… it was your idea… Remember?"

"I never told you to threaten her, I thought more like going after her brothers with the smashers, that would benefit our team and it would be something that we automatically would do!" I scolded him. "If any of her brothers gets hit with a smasher and gets hurt, it might take her out of focus."

"Hm well… that's actually a good idea. It's not against the rules. And we could take all the Potters out. Two of them by smashers and one of them by scaring her out of focus… excellent."

…

After the meeting Larkin and I was alone in the locker room.

"Are you crazy?" I scolded him. "Using your knowledge to hurt one of your friends, to hurt _Lily! _What the Voldemort are you doing?"

"Don't curse at me. And at least I got his mind of from threaten her."

"If you hadn't said anything to begin with, he wouldn't have got that idea!"

"What's the big deal? We would be doing what I suggested anyway."

"The deal is that you suggested it, that you're planning on hurting a friend on purpose! That's just not right!"

"Please, as if they're not using her knowledge about us to take us out."

"You know what? For a moment there I really thought that you knew her to her bone, but you have _just _proven me, that I was wrong." I scolded, turned my back on him and stomped out. Not looking back.

…

* * *

…

**Feeling Sick: **

…

..

I didn't talk to Larkin the next couple of days. He didn't seem to mind it though. He was busy with getting Lily's attention and he made sure to drag her along whenever he spotted me.

"I think he knows." Adeline said to me one day. We looked at Larkin dragging Lily out of the library, just as we entered.

"Knows what?" I sighed, not in the mood for all of her riddles. I walked towards a book shell and took out my favourite book. _Mystery in the Dungeon - The Attack Of Trolls. _

"You'll find out." She smiled.

"Sure I will." I said while trying to concentrate on my book.

"You're not funny today… so gloomy." She pursed her lips at me.

"Sorry." I said without any feelings of being regretful.

"Moron." She smiled at me. "Now… tell me why you and Larkin got into a fight?"

"No."

"Why not?" she pleaded. "I really want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"Fine! If you want to be a lonely gloomer, then I'll let you be." She said offended and walked away. An hour passed and I couldn't concentrate on my book. Adeline was right I _was_ gloomy and alone. I smacked my book closed, put it in its place and stumped out. When I turned around the corner I was almost walking directly into Lily.

"_There you are." _She whispered and looked around to make sure we were alone. _"Follow me." _She led me up towards the seventh floor.

"Where are we heading?" I asked confused.

"To the room of requirement."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only place where we can be alone."

My heart started to rise and I could feel an unpleasant tingling sensation, which at the same time felt kind of nice.

"Why do you want to be alone?" I said with a shaky voice.

"We're here, wait there for a moment." She instructed me, while walking past the wall three times. A door suddenly appeared, without stopping up to think she grabbed my arm and pushed me in. The room was small with a comfortable looking sitting area, a table with tea and sandwiches and a fireplace.

"Cosy." I stated. She nodded satisfied.

"This is were I come to study, when every where else is too noisy." She walked towards the couch and sat herself down. "You're the first one I've taken with me."

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. She looked at me with a worried face.

"You're not sick are you?" she asked me concerned.

"No I don't think so." I touched my left cheek with my hand and could feel the warmth. "Maybe?" she walked over to me and laid a hand on my forehead. She was standing really close to me and I suddenly got really nervous.

"Well, your forehead isn't warm but…" she moved her hand down to my right cheek. "But your cheeks are both warm and read."

My heart was beating like crazy and I couldn't stop looking at her lips. My breathing got a little heavy and I began feeling dizzy.

"…pius… Scorpius?" Lily looked worried at me.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name three times now, do you not feel well? Should I take you down to the hospital?"

"No it's fine, I'm just a little dizzy." I smiled.

"Then you should be sitting down." She grabbed my hand and steered me towards the couch where she pulled me down beside her. I let out a big sigh.

"Maybe I should sit over here?" I asked and sat myself a little away from her in one of the chairs. I could feel my buddy relax a little.

"Is that better?" she smiled at me. And I could feel my heart again.

"A little. So why did you want me to come with you up here?"

"I want to talk to you." She said seriously.

"About what?"

"You and Larkin."

"Oh." I felt a sudden disappointment.

"What happened with you two?"

"Nothing." I tried to ignore her glance.

"Do not lie to me. I know something's up with you two. You don't talk; Larkin keeps fleeing with just the sight of you. You keep sighing all the time and when you aren't with Adeline, you're walking around alone."

I couldn't say anything to her. She was right and I didn't know what to say, the truth was that it was about her, but Larkin was still my friend and I couldn't betray him, but on the other hand, Lily was my friend as well. So I decided to tell her everything.

…

After telling her everything I was nervous about her reaction and looked at her carefully. But she just led out a sigh.

"Is that why you two aren't getting along?" her face didn't show any emotions.

"Yes."

Another sigh.

"Well… I appreciate you standing up for me, but the way I see it, like Larkin told you, he simply asked the captain to do something they would already do, that way he avoided that I would get hurt. Plus he knows that even though my brothers would get hurt, it wouldn't keep me from playing, it would get me more determined to win. So he actually did me a favor." She smiled at me. "Not that I hope that my brothers will get harmed or anything." She hurried to explain.

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Well no… He had good intentions with it. Honestly I think that you overreacted a bit." When she saw my expression she kept explaining. "You didn't overreact in regard to me, but in regard of Larkin." She smiled. "As I said, I really _do _appreciate that you stood up for me, really. And I would have preferred, if he hadn't said anything. But… I just think that if he hadn't said anything, your captain may have found something much worse to do too me or my brothers."

I thought about it for a while and I could understand what she meant.

"You're right." I sighed. "Why didn't I _see _that?" I said disappointed in myself. "But what about his statement of you using your knowledge on us?"

"He is partly right about that. If it would keep you safe, I wouldn't hesitate to do it. But I would never do it in the mind of causing you any harm, for my own win."

"So it's okay I got mad at him over that?"

She began laughing and I could feel the pressure in my heart to lift a little.

"Yeah, it's okay to get mad at him because of that, _if _he was meaning it in the way he spoke and not just explained himself purely."

Suddenly Lily's cat jumped up in my lap where he curled up and began purring.

"How did he get in here?" I asked amazed.

"You know cats. They can find their ways everywhere." She smiled. "It still amazes me how he accepted you so easily. Larkin is still struggling with getting his acceptance."

"Really? What have it been? A year now?" We laughed.

"Yeah something like that." She laughed.

…

* * *

…

**Talking it through: **

…

..

Lily and I talked for about two hours after that, we talked about Quidditch, about the letter to her father and the children. We talked about the school paper that she was going to write for, Slughorns party and how we hadn't received any invitations yet and how we found that weird. And we talked a little about the school.

…

When we finally left it was time for dinner, we went together to the hall and we met Larkin at the entrance. He glared at me when he noticed me, but then he ignored me and was about to talk to Lily when I interrupted him.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"We don't _need _to."

"Yes we do, if we want to stay friends, we _really_ need to."

He searched for something in my face, but he didn't seem to find it. He then looked at Lily as to get her approval, she nodded at him and he let out a big sigh and agreed to follow me. We walked away from the hall into an abandoned classroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he crossed his arms and looked sceptically at me.

"I want to apologies."

"You want to what?" he asked surprised.

"Apologies." I repeated. "I've been thinking about it, and I think I overreacted to most of it."

"Most of it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I still stand at my words according to what you said about Lily using her knowledge against us."

He let his arms fall down and he scratched himself nervously in the back of his head.

"Yeah about that. I think I got a little surprise with your attack and I _really_ didn't mean that, you _have _to believe me."

"I believe you." I smiled at him, which he returned.

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Yeah… we're good."

…

* * *

…

**Realising and Complications: **

…

..

"So what is it that you like about her?"

"I don't know?"

"Come on." She looked exited at me. "You are perfectly aware."

"Well… I like her smile… her laughter… her green eyes and her glance upon me, the red hair… I like how smart and talented she is and that she is, despite it all, down to earth. I like how caring she is and how she doesn't care what your background is. I like her soft skin. The way her hands feel upon mine and how warm her hugs are." I kept on. Adeline looked at me with a chocked expression.

"Oh my, you're harder stroked than I imagined." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, since you're _that _slow let me ask you, the things you just mentioned that you like about her, are there any other girls you have the same feelings for?"

"Of course." I answered without thinking.

"Who?" I thought about it for a while and couldn't come up with some one.

"Well I don't have that many close friends."

"What about Larkin?"

"But he's a guy. I don't have those kind of feelings for a guy."

"And why not? Shouldn't you have the same feelings for both of your best friends?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"Because that would be weird."  
"Why would it be weird?"

"Because he is a guy?"

"So?"

"So… I couldn't like a guy the same way?"

"And why is that?" she smiled excitingly. And then it hit me.

"Oh Merlin! I'm in love with Lily." I said panicking, but couldn't stop smiling at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because you had to find out for yourself." She smiled.

"But I can't be in love with her." I said after a while, disappointed.

"Why not?"

"Because Larkin is, and he is my best friend."

"He doesn't matter. He will understand." Adeline told me.

"No he wont, we're merely just became friends again, if I was to drop this bomb on him, we would _never_ speak to me again. I have to get rid of these feelings."

"You don't have to." She looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Yes I do and quickly. Oh Merlin, that's why I've been acting so weird towards her lately… and _that's_ why I've been mad at her about Ralston… I was jealous." The truth hit me like a wall and I became dizzy. "I have to sit down a little. Or maybe I should just go to bed?"

"Are you sure, you want to forget your feelings?"

"Yes… definitely." I said and walked towards the boys' bedrooms. I turned around a last time. "I have to distance myself from her for a while." And then I went to bed.

…

* * *

…

**AN:/ So I really hope that you liked this extra chapter. It was really exiting writing it. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to **_**LimitlessDarkness**_** for helping me notice my spelling errors and giving me advices. **

…

..

.


	14. Chapter 14 - Potter vs Malfoy

**AN:/ I don't own these characters or the basic of this story, all rights goes to the amazing author, J. K. Rowling. **

…

**Sorry for updating this late, have had my hands full with exams. Hope you'll understand. Anyway, I'm thrilled to finally be back. **

…

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review so I know how you feel about the story. **

…

**..**

* * *

..

…

Chapter 14.

\- _Potter vs. Malfoy._

…

_.._

* * *

…

**Decisions and discussion: **

…

..

In the beginning of October, a lot of interesting stuff happened. The first match was around the corner, so James got us to practice a lot, on top of that we were busy with homework, this year was clearly harder than the year before.

One morning I received a letter from my father. It was weekend and I had just finished my breakfast, when the family owl landed in front of me.

"Good morning Dobrey." I greeted it. "Do you have something for me?" It dropped the letter it was caring in its beak, it landed on my plate. I stroked the owl so it would know, that it had done a great job. Dobrey turned around, flapped its wings a few times, and took off. I looked at the letter, which was addressed to me with my father's handwriting. I looked up and searched the hall. Scorpius was about to leave with Larkin. I jumped up and ran towards him. Startled about my sudden appearance, Scorpius cheeks began to flair up.

Out of breath I struggled to tell him about the letter.

"A… Letter… From… Father…" I breathed.

Scorpius looked at me with an exited expression.

"Really? Then lets read it." He smiled.

"Here?" I looked at all the students walking by and noticed that Alana and Maggie stood right behind me.

"No… Let's go somewhere with some peace and quiet."

"On a Saturday, that place can only be the library." I answered.

"Perfect."

We rushed towards the library. With Larkin, Maggie and Alana following us.

"Can anyone please tell me what is going on?" Alana asked.

"I've got a response from my father." I explained her.

"A response to what?"

"Oh. We forgot to inform you guys." Scorpius said.

"Inform us about what?" Larkin asked a bit offended.

"I decided to write my father a letter."

"What? But didn't we decide that it was a bad idea?" Maggie asked.

"We did. But Scorpius and I talked a little more about it and we agreed, that something _had_ to be done. So I found a way to tell my father, without letting him now. Well a least I hope he doesn't know."

"You guys talked a little more about it? Did you also talk about _not_ letting us know?" Larkin asked offended.

"No." Scorpius said.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to exclude you, but you know I've been busy with my tryouts lately and the homework has been piling up, It's not as if I wanted to keep it a secret, but with everything that has been happening, I just forgot all about it." I explained.

"Well… You shouldn't have." Alana stated.

"I know." I said regretful.

When we reached the library I told them everything, about the letter and what we had been talking about. When I was finally done explaining and apologizing I read the letter from my father out loud.

…

_Hello Sweetheart._

…

_Your mother and I are doing great, we are both very proud of you and we miss you and your brothers a lot. Unfortunately I couldn't write to you sooner, but I heard that you got the spot. Congratulation sweetie. I knew you could. Please tell your brothers that I'm proud of them as well and wish Albus congratulation about getting the spot as the keeper, he is doing his uncle Ron very proud. _

…

_About the things you wrote to me, about the __mysterious disappearing __children, I must say that it sounds disturbing. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the world of magic though. _

_With that's said. I will of course look into it as soon as my current assignment is solved. Until then, I will inform my colleagues and ask them if they know anything. _

…

_My colleague from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Gave me some tickets for the Christmas Quidditch match. Your Grandparents asked me to invite your friends to come along and stay at the Burrow. We are going to sleep in a tent; look forward to it, I've done it countless of times with your grandfather, mother and uncles, sometimes with your aunts as well. _

…

_Love from your father. _

…

"So that's good news… right?" Larkin asked.

"Well… Sort of." Scorpius answered.

"Why only sort of?" Maggie asked.

"Because he can't investigate it immediately. We have to wait until he is done with what he's doing right now, and who knows how long that would be?"

"Well at least he is doing something. More than we could. I mean, he has agreed to look into it. It may not go as quickly as _you_ want it to, but at least he has taken it seriously." Alana said.

"That's why I said sort of." He smiled at her.

"So what do we do now?" Maggie asked with a light voice.

"We'll wait." I shrugged. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Well at least we have something to look forward to." Larkin said positively.

"What?" Alana asked.

"The Quidditch match, it's the finals." He smiled excitingly. "Tell your dad, that I'm onboard."

"I will." I laughed.

"What's so important about this match?" Alana sighed.

"It's the real deal, you've only been watching the matches at Hogwarts, which is _nothing _compared to the big league." He answered seriously.

"Who's playing?"

"It's the Tutshill Tornados against the Holyhead Harpies." I answered.

"Whom are you cheering for?" Alana asked.

"Well… I liked the idea of an only girls Quidditch team, but The Tornados are doing better." I said wondering.

"What about you guys?"

"Neither, I'm cheering for the Golden Goblets." Scorpius answered proudly.

"What? They are _so_ lame." Larkin teased. "Personally I hope that the Harpies wins."

"You're only saying that because you like their captain." Scorpius teased back.

"I do not." He looked at me with concern.

"Yes you do." He laughed. While they kept arguing Alana turned to Maggie.

"What about you Mags?"

"I really don't have a favorite, I'm not that interested in Quidditch." She shrugged. "But the experience of a big match _is _really a lot of fun, even for those who aren't interested in Quidditch."

"Tell me about it then."

"Well, there is a lot of music, people, fireworks and gadgets to buy. There are tents everywhere and you _always_ meet people you know." I explained.

"After the match, the winning team is celebrating with a parade of banners, music and victory songs." Scorpius added ignoring Larkin.

"There are food stands, hat stands, gaming stands, there are stands for almost everything." I added.

"People will sit around a bonfire, mingle around or even dance. There are different kinds of species as well and the uniforms are gorgeous." Maggie smiled dreamingly.

"It sounds incredible." Alana laughed. "You can count me in as well."

…

Later that day we parted with Larkin and Scorpius, they where going to the Quidditch pitch for some training, and we had a meeting with Rose about the paper. But when we reached the common room to get ready, Rose waved me over; she had been waiting for me in one of the many chairs and she held a notepad in her hand.

"Lily I have some good news for you. I know you've got a lot to focus on this semester and I didn't want to stress you. So I found someone who can cover your part. Meaning that you do not have to help me."

"Oh." I said a little confused. "That was… quick."

"Yes, I work fast and efficiently." She smiled proudly.

"Well that's good then, I suppose." I was about to get up from the chair but she stopped me halfway.

"Are you sad that you won't be writing? I will definitely pick you at any time over someone else."

"What? No I'm not sad, a little surprised and overwhelmed. It's not that I don't want to help you and it could be really fun to work on your paper, especially since you've got both Alana and Maggie to work on it. But I have been a little stressed at the thought of all the things I have to do this year." I smiled warmly.

"That's good then. I'm happy to hear that you don't feel down about it. But I will still need your help."

"How?" I asked interested and leaned a little forward.

"Well the one I've found for the job is not, well… She's not _that _into Quidditch actually, so I would like your help to guide her from time to time, be available for her questions."

"Sure." I smiled. "I can definitely help you out _that _much."

"Great. Then I'm counting on your support and guidance." She scribbled down a few things and then she took her leave.

"Se you around Lily."

I waved at her as she walked away, my hand falling quietly. Alana and Maggie placed themselves in the chairs next to mine.

"What did she tell you?" Maggie asked.

"That she has found a replacement for my section. That I won't be writing for her paper."

"What? Can she do that?" Alana asked a bit to harsh.

"Of course its her paper." I shrugged.

"But…-"

"But I didn't even have the time to begin with, I promised her I would help as long as I wouldn't get stressed about it. And I _did_ get stressed. I'm still going to help just not to the extent of me joining the meetings." I smiled at them.

Half an hour later I walked Alana and Maggie to the room of requirement.

"This room have everything you're going to need." I explained to Alana.

"Everything? Even a toilet?"

"Yes, even a toilet."

"Cool." she looked astonished at the recently materialised door. We heard a frown from behind. Kyle was glaring at us with a look telling us, that we where in his way. Next to him was Davin waving happily at me.

"I knew she would pick you to write, I bet you're going to write about Quidditch right?" Davin asked friendly.

"I was. But she found another." I shrugged and smiled. I ignored the laughing coming from Kyle.

"Yeah, Lily is to busy, she has Quidditch practice to attend to." Maggie tried to defend me which only made Kyle in an even more bad mood.

"Of course. You must be extremely busy. When is your first match?"

"Around November I think."

"Lets hope the weather isn't _too_ bad then." He said and laid a hand on my shoulder. Rose opened the door from the room of requirements.

"I thought I heard voices, why are you all just standing outside instead of coming in? everyone else is here." She said bossy. I waved at Alana and Maggie, and went on my way to the common room.

Now that I had suddenly earned myself some spare time I could finally finish up some homework.

Or so I though...

"Wait up Lily. I want to introduce you to your substitute." Rose called at me. When I turned around I saw a familiar face.

Adeline, Scorpius friend, was standing next to Rose, smiling at me.

"Hello Lily." She came forward and gave me a big hug.

"Ugh. Hello Adeline." She was squeezing me hard.

"You already know one another? Well that is just perfect. Adeline I've talked to Lily about helping you with whatever you need." Rose smiled.

"That is so sweet. But I have Scorpius." She said and showed her teeth in a big smile.

"Oh? I didn't know you were friends with him, but of course, you're in the same year and everything. Well then. I guess you won't be needing any help from Lily then?"

"I wouldn't say that." She looked at me like she was wandering what to ask me about first. "I have a lot of questions for her _and _as a young, female seeker, I'm positive that I'm going to interview her a lot." she said with a promising voice which got me a little nervous.

…

That evening Alana and Maggie were telling me about the meeting.

"It was just an information meeting." Maggie started while she dumped herself beside me on the double seated couch.

"It was no big deal, we got to meet the others, but other than that we were only listening to Rose." Alana said bored as she put herself across from us in a single armchair.

"So who _are _the others?"

"Well, other than Kyle and Davin. There was that girl Scorpius is hanging out with a lot lately, don't remember her name though..-"

"Adeline." I answered. Alana looked at me with a raced eyebrow. "Rose introduced her to me, she's the one writing the Quidditch section."

"Oh… alright." She said, not convinced.

"Ipswich was there as well." Maggie continued.

"Really? What is he going to right?"

"Something about Slughorns extravagant parties." Alana rolled her eyes.

"I seriously don't get why?" Maggie asked.

"Slughorn knows some important people, last time he showed me a picture and bragged about his acquaintance with the editor on the _Daily_ _Prophet_. " I answered.

"So Rose is sucking up to Slughorn?"

"I guess she just want to have an extra cart in her pocket." I winked.

"I guess…?" Maggie thought to herself.

"Moving on… There was a lot from fourth and six year. I don't know how Rose know them all, isn't she a third year like your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well there was a guy named Johan Smith, a fourth year from Ravenclaw and his best friend Angela Star, also from Ravenclaw. Johan is head of the gossip and Angela is going to write about all the hot places to visit."

"That Johan guy is a little… how do I explain it?" Maggie tried.

"He likes boys." Alana said bluntly.

"Oh… Really? Like, _really _like them?

"Yes."

"Okay." I thought about it for a while, but he wasn't the first wizard to come forward with his preference to the same sex, ever since The second war, the magic, _and the muggle, _world was all about being yourself.

"And then there was another girl from Slytherin, also a third year. Don't remember her name either though." Alana carried on.

"Catalina Flint." Maggie said.

"Right… And she has a mayor crush on your cousin." Alana smiled.

"Which one?"

"Um.. Rose." She laughed.

"Really?" I said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it's really funny, she keeps following her around. It doesn't seem like Rose mind it though."

"Woaw, I would never have… wow." I said confused. "Someone actually finds the stressed out Rose attractive." _it was mean to think like that, but it was the truth. _

…

The next following days, I was busy with homework and Quidditch practise. James was no dance on roses and he didn't care if you were family. He clearly wanted to prove, that his decisions on taking his siblings in on the team, was only because of our talent. What he didn't know was that it was only a few people who thought that. People knew about our story in Quidditch, not only from our father, but also from our mother, they knew that we had talent and that we would never pick our family over someone better, Quidditch was too holy for us to do something like that.

The newspaper went well. The first edition was a hit, but it was mostly because of Alana.

We were all shocked to learn how much Alana enjoyed writing about predictions. Not only did she give good advice on the weather, she made small comments to people on what to have with them, who not to talk too, to remember stuff and so on. She also got an extra page for zodiac. Her section quickly became the most read in the newspaper and Kyle hated her for it, that and because she scolded at him at a meeting, for telling everyone cruel tales about my brothers and I.

…

Scorpius and Larkin had been busy as well, and the first weekend in October, they had the permission to go to Hogsmead. After coming back, they could not wait to tell us all about it.

"It was awesome." Larkin said enthusiastically. "We went everywhere. Well except for the places where we aren't allowed."

"We went to your uncle's store." Scorpius told me. "I bought this funny hat that'll make you totally blue, and this gum that gives you a bad breath if you want to get away from someone and then there is this triangle, when you place on the table in front of you it will make a sound proof bubble." He said with a great smile.

"Did you see those pygmy puffs?" I asked just as happy. "Was my uncle in the store?"

"Yes to both, he asked me to send you his regards. And give you this." Scorpius handed me a book with spells.

"That's so typical of him." I smiled.

"What is it?" Alana asked inquisitively.

"It's a book with spells." I said while shaking my head in disbelieve.

"But why? You're on a school filled with spell books _and _you don't need spell books, you can do them all."

I started laughing on that comment.

"I can't do them all, a lot of them but not all. Besides, it is not a normal spell book. It's filled with spells to tease or harm others. Like this one." I said and pointed one out from the book. "Makes your front teeth grow until they reach the floor." I turned towards Scorpius. "Your father used it on my aunt when they went to school together."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Scorpius said ashamed.

"Don't be, when she went to madam Pomfrey to reduce them, she got her to reduce them even further. She have been happy with her teeth ever since." I smiled at him. "Plus she got him back many times after that. She actually hit him in the face, something he wasn't expecting at all."

"Why?" Alana asked confused.

"Why she hit him?"

"No, why didn't he expect it."  
"Because wizards and witches uses their wands not their fists." Larkin explained. "But enough about the past and what we've been doing all day. What have you been up to?" Larkin asked me.

"Well." I said and looked at Alana laughing. "Amanda caught Albus and Alana in a great hug with each other."

"Fell! We FELL upon each other." She scolded me.

"Yeah right. And how do you accidentally fall upon another person?" Maggie said. Alana didn't answer, but she was sending her angry eyes.

"Anyway… you should have seen her reaction." I smiled.

"She got really angry." Maggie said.

"Yeah well… it's not like there's anything to it." Alana said sullenly.

"I don't know about that." Maggie whispered to me.

"What?" Alana said angrily.

"Nothing?" Maggie said with her arms up in a defending position.

"Then what happened?" Larkin asked impatiently.

"There was a big fight. Alana and Albus tried to explain to Amanda what had happened, but she wouldn't listen, instead she started calling Alana names and screamed out that she knew right from the beginning." I tried to explain.

"When they told her that they don't know what she was talking about, she began explaining herself with examples from some certain incidents." Maggie winked at Alana.

"Like I told her! She's just putting something into things that aren't there!"

"Maybe that's how you feel. But what about Albus?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't exactly look like someone who thought nothing about those incidents' but I can't tell for sure" I shrugged.

"Oh." She said. "Should I not have said something then? Did he get hurt?"

"Maybe? If he really thinks something more of it, then I'm sure he's a little down by you not caring about it."

I could see on her expression that she was thinking really hard about it. Then she suddenly started to smile.

"I just saw something! Should I tell Amanda that she will fall on her bottom in front of Albus tomorrow? In a big pile of dirt? And he will laugh his ass of?" she asked.

"Nah." I answered. "Let her experience it for herself."

Alana smiled at me_. _

"Wow… Girls can be really scary sometimes!" Larkin said, shacking his head.

**.**

**..**

* * *

…

**Potter vs. Malfoy:**

…

Today was the day, my first Quidditch match and it was against Slytherin. Fortunately the weather was great and the students were exited. I couldn't eat anything and I didn't talk much either.

"Come on Lily. You have to eat." Alana commanded.

"I can't." I answered nervously.

"You have to get the energy." Maggie said.

I tried to take a bite of my roasted toast but I could hardly swallow it.

"Fine! Then at least drink some." Alana commanded again when I put the toast back on my plate.

"Don't worry sis. We all experience that feeling before our first match. You'll do great, James knows what he is doing, that's why he were chosen to be the captain." Albus was sitting a couple of seats away from us and had clearly heard our conversation.

"But what if I mess up? I will disappoint him to the point of wrecking. He'll get so hurt. I wouldn't… couldn't… That's just something I can't live with."

"You wont disappoint him." Alana looked me directly in the eyes.

"Is that a prediction?" I asked almost sarcastically. But when Alana started to smile, I wondered weather or not I had been right. But I was interrupted before I could ask.

"Lily, Albus. We're going to meat in the changing room in five minutes. You'd better come right away." The shadow Said nervously.

On my way out I spotted the latest issue of HogXpress with the headlines _"Potter vs. Malfoy." _The article didn't as much referred to the match itself as it did to the relationship between Scorpius, our fathers and me. It was one big gossip talk. And people ate it raw. Apparently this girl had gotten the idea that Scorpius and me were like Romeo and Juliet from the famous muggle story. Desperately in love, but it was a love forbidden by our fathers. When I heard it I couldn't stop laughing. Alana looked at me with a serious expression, told me how sorry she was about the article, she had known that the girl were up to something, but not what. I just shook my head and told her not to worry about it. It was only gossip, no need for concerns. But when I finally saw it with a picture of Scorpius and me hugging each other, I began thinking about how weird it would be if we actually fell in love. How much gossip it would start. I also thought about how our parents would respond, would our fathers really disagree to a relationship between us? Would it matter? They didn't seem to disapprove to a friendship, even though my father was worried in the beginning, he didn't seem to worry now. However, would he approve of a relationship consisting in more than friendship? Moreover, what about my brothers. Especially Albus who was slowly but certainly taking a liking to Scorpius, they were becoming really good friends at times it even seemed like Scorpius liked my brother better than Larkin.

On my way to the field Scorpius caught up to me, he was alone.

"Lily wait up." He called at me. Still in deep thoughts, I yelped in shock. "Did I scare you?" he asked with a smile.

"You only gave me a shock." I returned his smile with blushing cheeks.

"Oh." He said while gazing at my cheeks. Then he suddenly shook his head as if he was trying to get something out off his mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in concern.

"Yes… Yes of course. How are you? Nervous?"

We began walking again.

"Yes. Very much." I tried to smile which I failed at completely.

"You will do fine." He tried to comfort me. We walked in silence for the rest of the way and parted with a wave when we reached the changing rooms.

"Lily! Finally." James greeted me.

…

Finally we were about to begin. I was standing in front of Scorpius, next to my brothers. James walked forward to shake hands with the captain from Slytherin. Madam Hooch gave us permission to take off and get into position, she blew in her whistle, the beaters and the snitch took off, the quaffle was thrown and the game was on.

I flew back and forth trying to spot the snitch, James had told me to give them a chance to score some goals before going after the golden ball, but if I spotted it, I should catch it before Scorpius.

The game seemed to last for ages, both keepers were extremely good, but so was the chasers.

…

I was looking for the snitch when something cut my attention from the corner of my eyes. A mysteriously looking, hooded creature was watching me from the forbidden forest. He somehow seemed familiar, I searched my mind for an explanation, but I couldn't remember the hooded creature. I forced my attention back on the match and flew a few more rounds. But I could feel the creature's eyes in my neck, like burning flames. I couldn't concentrate and James noticed, he was sending me questioning eyes. I just shook my head. I couldn't explain. Scorpius had noticed my strange behavior as well, but instead of looking for my attention he looked for what had caught mine. But when I looked back at the spot, the creature was gone and with him the mysterious enchantment. I could finally focus my mind on the game again. The game was extremely tight 220-220 it all depended on who would catch the snitch, Scorpius or me. Scorpius was constantly behind me watching over my every move. I hadn't noticed this to be his strategy before, I constantly tried to shake him off while searching high and low, but he kept following me. When I finally caught a glimpse of the snitch I made sure, he hadn't noticed the golden ball and rushed in the opposite direction, him following close by, and to all my luck something was shining in the grass nearby, I let him take over the hunt and shifted directions without him noticing, and went for the real snitch. I could almost feel the audience holding their breath as I suddenly flew away for what had seemed like the snitch and when I caught it, everyone was confused, including my team. Madam Hooch whistled the game off.

"Potter have caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" she pronounced, the whole stadium broke out in roar and cheers. My teammates, still a little confused, joined them.

…

We landed on the grass; everyone caught me in their arms, hugging me closely.

"You did it." James told me proudly. "I knew you would, I was never in doubt."

"Right, not for a single moment." Albus laughed, pushing James away so he could hug me.

Maggie and Alana arrived on the field just as Albus let go of me; Alana threw herself into Albus arms hugging him tightly, they where both completely red afterwards.

"I don't know why I did that." Alana laughed nervously and left the field with her head bowed down.

When everyone had had a chance to congratulate me, they began walking towards the locker room.

"Lily." Scorpius called from behind.

"Scorp." I didn't know how he would react, so I kept my distance. He grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me in, something he had never done before; it was always me hugging him and not the other way around. "Scorp what?..."

"I'm sorry." He let go of me just as quickly as he had been grabbing me. "I got so worried about you up there."

"Why?" I asked a little shocked.

"I… It was because of something Alana told me." He said a little confused.

"What did she tell you?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him intensively. He looked at my angry face and was confused.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you." He said nervously.

"Spill it Scorp, what did Alana tell you?"

"She just told me that you would be sincerely injured." He immediately started blushing and a weird feeling started to grow inside me.

"Oh…" I said bewildered. "She didn't say anything else?" I asked with a softer voice.

"No? Is there something else?" still blushing he looked at me with a concentrated face, I could feel his eyes burning and the warmth spread to my cheeks.

"No no. Nothing else." I said innocently, as I felt my heart beginning to race, and my body temperature rise.

At that moment I heard someone calling my name, and with that, I saw my opportunity to escape, to get away from him.

I took a few steps backwards, letting him know I was about to leave, hoping by Merlins beard that he didn't realize my reason why.

"See you later." I hurriedly waved at him while taking off.

"Don't think I'll let you off that easily."

I turned my head to look at him.

He gave me a crooked smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

**.**

**..**

* * *

…

**Party of Victory: **

…

When I walked through the portrait; greeting, helping hands, smiling faces and cheers met me. Everyone from Gryffindor was present even Kyle, though he didn't look happy about it.

"You did it Lily" James greeted me once again. "Our father is going to be really proud."

"And your mother." Alana nodded along. I could see by the expression on her face that it was the proudness of my mother that had let Alana to believe in our victory.

"You deserve some pumpkin juice." Albus handed me a cup with a big smile on his face.

"And some chocolate frogs." My cousin, Hugo said handing me a big plate of frogs.

"Come on now, I'm not the only one to celebrate, everyone at the team did a really good job."

I heard a sarcastic laughter from behind and was not surprised to find Kyle glaring at us.

"You did a good job you say? I call it poor luck." He laughed. Everyone who heard him decided to ignore him, which made him stumble away in anger.

Alana and Albus was looking at each other, neither of them knew what to say, but both of them was completely red, I remembered Alana's impulsive hug from a little earlier and understood the sudden nervousness between them. Half an hour later I had been in a conversation with Hugo about the match when Alana caught my eye. They were sitting in the sofa across from me while talking to each other. I didn't want to interrupt them, they both seemed really happy, but I saw when Alana's expression changed and I new what was happening, when her focus returned to Albus it wasn't with the same interested and warmly expression, she was feeling pain. Before I could get to her, she had stumbled away through the crowd and into our bedrooms.

"What happened?" Albus asked himself.

"I don't know?" I answered him confused. He looked at me, shook his head and went to the boys' bedrooms.

_I know I can't tell the future. But I knew that it was going to be complicated between them. _I thought to myself.

I had to remember to ask Alana about it later.

.

..

…

* * *

…

**..**

**AN:/ Thank you all for following the story for this long. **

…

**A Thanks to a guest review from: **_**Bonehead. **_

**I hope that you are reading this; **_**because**_** you are a guest I can't give you a personal answer to your review. I would like you too know that I've updated chapter 11, so I hope that you can read it now. I am really thankful for your positive words. It really made my day. And I hope I can live up to your expectations. **

…

**Thanks to **_**911weasleytwins**_** for following my story. **

**To **_**xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx for favoring and following me. **_

…

**Thanks to **_**LimitlessDarkness**_** for your feedback and help. **

…

**I love writing this story. And I love your positive feedback. **

…

**See you next time. ;) **

…

**..**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Christmas Match

**AN:/ I don't own these characters or the basic of this story, all rights goes to the amazing author, J. K. Rowling. **

…

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review so I know how you feel about the story. **

* * *

…

…

**Chapter 15.**

**_Christmas Match._**

_..._

* * *

…

**Warm Feelings.**

…

Finally the Christmas holiday had arrived. Alana, Maggie and I were waiting at the fireplace for Scorpius and Larkin to arrive. We were going to the big match as my father had promised us. He'd been giving some free tickets from his friend at the department of magical games and sports. Puff. Flames rose up from the fireplace and out came Scorpius. Something took over my body and I almost threw myself into his arms. Quickly I let go of him.

"Hey," he said smiling. "What a warm welcoming."

I just smiled shyly at him. And when the puff came again I maid sure to give Larkin the same welcome.

"I've missed you as well." Larkin laughed.

"I'm really exited for this match." I smiled happily while almost jumping up and down.

"When are we leaving?" Scorpius asked.

"Tomorrow at the break of dawn." My father said as he walked in to the living room. He warmly welcomed both Larkin and Scorpius. "You really look like your father, but at the same time you look nothing like him." He smiled at Scorpius.

"Um… thank you?" Scorpius said questioning.

"Well your father had an evil look in his eyes." My father laughed.

"Dad!" I scolded him. "Go away."

"Why? What have I done?" he just kept smiling.

"Just go away." I sighed at him.

"Fine… but I really didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know sir. It's okay."

"See Lily, he thinks it was okay." My father said teasingly.

"He's just being polite father, of course it's not okay… Now go away." I hissed.

He gave me a little shrug then turned around and left the room.

"I'm really sorry Scor." I said regretting.

"Don't worry. I meant it when I said it was okay."

"Are you sure?" I said doubting

He smiled and gave me a nod. Alana's laughter made us turn our attention towards her.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

"What?" she looked a little shocked. "Oh… It's just that right before you said it was okay to Lily, I saw what direction this would have taken if you had said something else." She explained.

"What?" I asked.

"No no… I don't want to tell you." She smiled secretly.

…

At dinner Scorpius and Albus was discussing tomorrows match with my father and Larkin. Alana was whispering nonsense into my ears, while my mother and Maggie was talking fashion. James was not at home; he was going to spend the Christmas at his girlfriend.

"I think he likes you." Alana whispered

"Who?" I asked not concentrating on her words, but on my food instead.

"Scorpius of course."

I looked up at her with raised brows.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She giggled. Not knowing if she was joking or not I moved my focus back to my food. "You don't have anything to say in this matter?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"What? I don't believe this?" she sounded shocked.

"Why?"

"Because you… and him… you are both… I mean? You like him right?"

"As a friend yes. But…"

"What are you girls whispering about?" Larkin asked smiling. He was sitting in front of Alana, but looked at me, I ignored him and looked in front of myself into the eyes of Scorpius. It made my cheeks blush at the thought of what we had just been talking about.

"Nothing." Alana said and looked at me when she noticed my blushing she nodded smiling with her arms crossed. She looked absolutely satisfied.

I turned my attention towards my mother's and Maggie's conversation and pretended to get absorbed by it. But instead of listening, my mind began to wander... And before I knew it, I found my self-thinking about the possibility of Scorpius and I becoming more than just friends, how that would affect the others.

"I think it's time for dessert." My father announced. My mother laughed at his eagerness, swung her wand to make the food disappear, then again to make our plates clean and a third time to make the dessert show up out of nowhere.

"Looks delicious dearest." My father smiled at the pumpkin pie with sour cream.

"Do you want some tea darling?" my mother asked my father.

"I would actually prefer some butterbeer if we have any of that?"

"I've actual just made some."

She made an elegant whip with her wand and a can came flying. My father smiled at my mother, looking much in love at that moment.

"You always know just what I need. And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Albus pretended that he was going to throw up, which made Alana laugh. Surprised by her attention he was almost choking in his eagerness, which made everyone else laughing including myself.

…

After dinner Maggie, Alana and my self stayed behind to help my mother with cleaning the kitchen, or that was the excuse we always used. My mother swept away the dirty dishes with her wand, making them clean themselves. We were sitting at the table with a cup of tea and talking about the school, boys, teachers, homework and everything else.

"I don't understand your daughter Ms. Potter." Alana sighed dramatically. "She won't admit what her heart desires."

"Are you still not done talking about it?" I sighed annoyed. My mother started laughing.

"Maybe she's still to young to know, what her heart desires?"

"Or maybe my heart just doesn't desire anything." Alana was about to respond, but I interrupted her irritated. "And what about your desires? I'm not seeing you admit what your heart desires?"

"My heart is like stone…"

"Rubbish." I interrupted again. "Everyone knows who your heart is calling out for."

"That's not true, I…"

"So I have to admit my hearts desires, but you won't admit yours? And it's obviously that it is you whom have desires, not me."

"Even so…"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't!" Alana said firmly.

"Why?" our voices got higher.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, so just back of okay?"

"No! I'm starting to get tired of you, always meddling with everyone else's feelings, even though there aren't anything there, but when it comes to you, you close up like a clam." I scolded her

"I'm really sorry if I have ever bothered you." She told me in a cold voice and then she stumbled out of the kitchen and up to my room. I let out a sigh. My mother and Maggie looked at each other, neither wanted to say anything. I opened my own mouth to speak when the door opened. It was Albus.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing." I tried to brush him of.

"That was not nothing, why was Alana crying?"

I looked at him, shocked.

"She was crying?" I asked in a low voice. He nodded and was about say something more, but I didn't stay to hear it. I rushed past him and to my room.

Before I entered, not wanting to barge in on her personal space, I knocked.

"Alana." I said with my sweetest voice. "May I come in?" I didn't hear any answer. "I'm coming in alright?" still no answer.

Slowly I opened the door. She was laying on one of the extra beds. I closed the door and sat myself beside her. I stroked her back softly.

"Alana I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean it that way… I don't know why I got that angry."

"It's okay… I'm not mad at what you said." She cried. I almost couldn't hear her.

"Then did you get hurt by my words?"

It looked like she was thinking about my words, and then she nodded.

"Oh… I'm sorry. The truth is… I actually don't mind you meddling… with some things… but maybe you should… um you know… read the mood?"

"It's not that." She turned her head towards me, sniffling. "You where right about me... not… you know… telling him… but it's just not that easy."

"Why?" I kept stroking her back.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Like I've told you before, he clearly likes you better." "I'm not sure about that."

"Why not?"

...

She got herself up in a sitting position; she looked down in her lap; her hands were playing with some piece of paper.

"Do you remember the night of the victory party?"

I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Oh… yes I do actually. I remember thinking that I should ask you about it. I totally forgot. I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"It's fine."

"What happened?"

"I saw a piece of the future. Of his future."

"Yees?"

"I saw them together, looking happy."

I sighed. She looked up at me questioning.

"It must have been really hard to watch…" I looked her in the eyes. "I can't come up with an answer for it, I can only tell you what I have witnessed. And that is, that he's far more interested in you, than he is in her."

She shrugged.

"And it's not only me seeing that. Maggie, Larkin and Scorpius are seeing it as well. Even James commented on it."

She looked a bit shocked. "James said that Albus is interested in me?"

I nodded excitingly. "He did. I promise you."

Another sigh. "Maybe? I can't say I haven't seen us together in the future, but the future change all the time, sometimes it's really confusing to witness."

"Have you seen an alteration?"

"Yes… It was at your wedding actually, I was dating a wizard I don't know… yet…" she looked at me.

"My wedding?" I giggled. "Let me guess. I was marrying Scorpius?"

"No, Larkin actually."

"What? Really?"

We started to laugh.

"So you have seen me with both of them?"

"Yes and some others as well." She smiled at me

"Whom?" I said curiously.

"Ipswich, a boy I don't know and Davin." She almost whispered the last name.

"Davin?" I asked surprised. "Really? But he is so… old…" our eyes met again and we couldn't stop laughing. The thought of Davin and me was too weird. "It must be hard to see all those different love stories."

She shrugged. "It's not always a vision, sometimes it's a dream or a feeling."

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and outside was both Maggie and Albus. Maggie looked concern and Albus looked at me, blaming me for something.

"Is everything alright?" Maggie asked in a soft voice.

"Of course." Alana said.

"What did my sister do to you?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it wasn't her that made me cry." She looked at Albus with an intense look. It took him by surprise and the suspiciousness changed to confusion.

"Did I?"

"Now why would you think that, you have done absolutely nothing." She toyed with him; I tried to conceal my smile. Poor Albus… I thought to myself, enjoying seeing Alana making life hard for him.

I walked up and closed the door in Albus face, not wanting him to be involved in our talk. We used the rest of the evening talking everything through.

"I'm sorry about picking on you." Alana said. "You know… regarding Scorpius."

I sighed and thought about it for a while, I then looked up at Alana, giving her an insurance. A smiled.

"Maybe there is something about what you said, I must admit that I've had some thoughts about him recently that make my heart beat faster, but I don't know what it means. I'm not sure it's love? I'm only 12, what do I know about love?" I sighed again.

"Your right." Alana sighed, agreeing with me. "What do we know about love? Isn't it to early to worry about all of this?"

Maggie and I agreed.

"Maybe we should just take it slowly? We have a lot of time and opportunities to get our hearts broken." Alana smiled.

"And a lot of time to break a lot of boys hearts." Maggie giggled.

We heard a knock on my door.

"If that's you again Albus then move on." I hissed at the door.

"Um…?" sounded a voice from outside the door. "Its me, Scorpius."

I turned completely red; he wasn't supposed to hear this side of me. Alana and Maggie laughed at me.

"Come in." I said with a shaken voice.

A nervous looking Scorpius popped his head in.

"Um I'm actually just here on your mothers command." he made sure it was safe enough before he opened the door.

"My mother?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, she says and I'm repeating here." he cleared his throat and began talking in a squeaking voice "Please tell the girls to get their pretty little laughing head in to bed, they have to get up early tomorrow and its already 10.30pm"

We laughed at his replication of my mother but did as he said. Together we got our selves ready for bed in my bathroom, Scorpius had left right after telling us goodnight. We were still giggling and chit chatting when my mother entered the room, we were lying on bed with the light turned off.

"Good I can see that you're all ready to sleep." I could see her nodding from the light out in the hallway. "Goodnight small ones." she said in a soft voice closing the door. "Remember to keep it down." she hurried to whisper.

…

..

.

* * *

…

**The Match.**

…

The next morning we got up so early, that we barely had had any sleep at all.

Everyone was tired and yawning, but we were all so excited about the match that we hurriedly wiped the sleep from our eyes, readied our selves, and before we knew it, were on our way to the match.

"We have to meet with Ron and Hermione before going to the portkey." My father explained in the car, which was one of the ministry's cars. Little on the outside, big on the inside, so that there was room for all of us.

I was sitting between Alana and Scorpius, he was sitting next to my brother and they were talking excitingly about the upcoming match.

"What about Hugo and Rose? Aren't they coming?" I asked my father.

"No, Rose is busy with her paper and Hugo went to see a soccer game." My father told me.

"A soccer game?" Scorpius and Larkin asked at the same time.

"Who wants to see a muggle game when they can see at Quidditch match?" Albus frowned.

"Hugo would, you know he loves all muggle-thing." I said.

"Just like his grandfather." Ginny smiled softly in the remembrance of her father.

"Oh... Did he go with grandfather?" Albus asked a bit jealous.

"No, he went with my brother." Alana said.

"Oh… really?" he asked a bit shy. He still couldn't figure out weather Alana was mad at him or not.

"Yes really." She answered him coldly and turned to Maggie who was sitting to her left.

"Then is grandfather coming along?" I asked

"No, he brought home some muggle stuff the other day which made a mess at the Burrow, grandmother grounded him." my mother laughed.

When we reached my aunt and uncles home, Hermione came rushing out to give us all a big hug and a kiss, even Scorpius, whom she had never officially met, she gave a hug.

"Welcome everyone." She had a tear in her eye and she was smiling all over her face. "Harry, Ginny… it's so good to see you both."

My father started laughing. "Hermione, it has only been a few weeks since we last saw each other."

"But still… How are you?" She looked at Harry. "How is your cousin?"

We didn't here the rest of the conversation; cause a big red cat came wandering from behind the house with a little garden gnome. It walked proudly towards us, but as soon as aunt Hermione saw what her cat had in his mouth she started yelling at him, but her cat didn't care, as usual. The others laughed at the whole thing, but I felt with my aunt, I had spent so much time with her that some of her point of views had rubbed off on me.

"Crookshank." Hermione scolded. He turned around and wandered of. "I swear that cat has a mind of his own." She shook her head and wandered of after her cat.

Inside my uncle Ron had just finished packing.

"Late as always I see." my mother laughed at her brother.

"Why do it early when you can do it in the last minute?" he smiled.

My mother shook her head and left to find Hermione. My father helped Ron get their stuff out in the trunk.

"So this is the famous Scorpius huh?" my uncle smiled.

"Yes sir." He answered back with a smile.

"Hm… Not at all like your father." He thought to himself.

"Thank you sir." Scorpius answered seriously which made my uncle laugh joyfully.

"It's good to have you here my son." he said and clapped Scorpius on the shoulder making him bend a little in his knees. "Now then? Are we set to go?" he then asked over excitingly.

"You don't want your wife or sister to come with us?" My father asked. Ron's face got completely red.

"I forgot." He made big eyes and looked around for them. My father laughed at him.

"Don't worry, they went up to say goodbye to Rose." he told him.

When my mother and Hermione came back down they where in a deep conversation.

"Now are we set to go?" Ron asked almost begging.

"Calm down dear, we have lots of time." Hermione said and walked towards the car.

"Right… Get in children… Hurry up."

"Are your uncle always this stressed?" Maggie asked me.

"No." I laughed. "Only when it has something to do with either Quidditch or food."

…

We arrived in the forest and in a clearing, on a small hill were an old ragged straw hat I guessed it to be the portkey.

"What is an old hat doing out here? And why are we gathering around it?" Alana asked me.

"It's a portkey, used for transportation." I explained her.

"But an old ragged hat?" "It's so the muggles don't want to take it." Maggie told her.

"Oh… I see." She still sounded a little confused.

"A portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Most of the time, a portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of a muggle. Travelling by portkey is said to feel like having a hook "somewhere behind the navel" pulling the traveller to their location." I explained. "They portkey is used when we travel in larger groups."

"Speaking like her aunt." Ron grinned at me. "Are you sure that our kids didn't get exchanged?"

"Of course not." My mother scolded him.

"Alright, when you guys are ready." He signaled us to grab the hat. "In three, two, one…"

The felling was just like being pulled behind the navel; everything was spinning and my eyes couldn't focus on anything. When it finally stopped I had to sit down for a few seconds; as to not fall back down. Alana at the other hand looked greenish and had to sit down for several minutes.

"Ugh… that felt awful." She said, still with a green face. I laughed at her.

"You're doing a lot better than my first time." Albus told her. "I threw up."

"How lovely." She said.

When everyone had shaken the feeling of sickness of them, we were ready to move on. We we're in a forest, similar to the one we had just been in, at the edge we got some glimpse of both tents and people. Green and gold color signaled that we were walking out in a Holyhead Harpies fan camp, because of, especially, my father, we couldn't stay in any regular camp, we had to stay in the VIP section, celebrities often made use of the part of the camp, to have a peaceful experience, there was never trouble in the VIP section as outside of the camp, our section was highly secured with both spells and guards.

...

When we reached our section the boys was sent out to get both water and woods for a fire, my parents got up the tent with their wands, which left Alana, Maggie and myself to do nothing but get our stuff into the tents.

When we were all gathered once again, we all helped preparing for lunch. My father and Ron got the fire going, in the adults tent we where cutting out potatoes and other vegetables for soup. I had been in a charmed tent before, but it still took my breath away, it was big like a small house, there was two bedrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls or in this case, one for my parents and one for my uncle and aunt. The living room had all kind of soft sitting areas with pillows and blankets, a little table with chairs and a huge couch. And final there was also a big comfortable bathroom with a tub.

"I love this place." Alana had been saying with a high-excited voice.

"Yeah its pretty decent." Larkin had then nodded with a big smile, he knew what to expect of a charmed tent, but he still got impressed.

.

"Why aren't your parents using their wands to do all of this?" Alana asked while we were at it.

"For safety." I explained.

"Why would that be a safety?"

"Because even though we have several spells around this place, even some to repel muggles, there have still been cases where some have managed to grab the portkey or walk through the shields anyway, so as to not remove to much of their memory, we have to behave as muggle as possible. Well at least until its dark." I smiled.

"Oh I see… So I'll just have to behave like always?" Alana asked.

"No." Maggie laughed. "A 'normal' muggle would never 'see' like you do."

"You're right." Alana said surprised. "I totally forgot."

"You have gotten yourself used to the magical world." I smiled.

.

"We met Ipswich." Scorpius told me after a little while in the silence.

"Really? I didn't know he could enter the VIP section?"

"You don't remember?"

"What?"

"His father has been an apprentice at Ollivanders when he was younger, and know he runs a popular wand shop in Ireland." He explained.

"But does that make him a celebrity?" Alana asked from my left.

"That makes his father a celebrity." He answered.

"It's a really popular and modern wand shop, not as old-fashioned as Ollivanders." Larkin said from Scorpius' right.

"Hmm…." I said wondering, "What did he say then?" I asked curiously.

"He asked if you were here as well." Larkin said shrugging. I couldn't help smiling; Ipswich was becoming a really good friend of mine.

"I really hope that I get to see him while we are here." I said looking at the fire.

"Uuh… Do I sense some romance?" Maggie teased.

"What?" Larkin and Scorpius said simultaneously.

"No you don't." I answered Maggie while I tried my hardest not to turn red. "He's just a friend."

"Sure…" Maggie answered not convinced.

"Dear god." Alana said shaking her head.

"Who?" we all asked simultaneously. Alana looked at us with big eyes and then she started laughing.

"I'm apparently not as used to the muggle world as we thought."

…

After lunch we were permitted to walk around the camp, it was big and surrounded an almost as big stadium. There were stands near the entrance to the stadium; on one side there was stuff in green and gold color, fan merchandise for the Holyhead Harpies; there were hats, scarfs, robes, shirts, flags and emblems.

"I really need that poster." Larkin said excitingly and pointed at a poster in one of the stalls, the poster had the Holyhead Harpies Captain, Camilla Kendrell on it; she was standing with an arm around her broom, looking at us with a satisfied smirk. The captain was flirting with Larkin, to get his attention. It was almost definitely a magical trick by the salesman, to sell more of the posters.

While Larkin was buying all kind of Harpies stuff, some sky blue and dark blue colors caught my eye, indicating that on the other side, the stands were selling merchandises for the Tutshill Tornados.

"Are you interested in some of my merchandise young miss?" the salesman asked me.

"I'm not quite sure?" I wondered.

"What about this soft scarf to keep your neck warm?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My mother will kill me if I show up with anything related to the Tornadoes." I sighed, I really wanted the scarf, and it was knitted with all different kinds of blue colors and one single silver string, it looked very soft and warm. It was really beautiful.

"Why?" Alana asked, I hadn't noticed her; I was to caught up on the scarf.

"Our mother used to play for the Harpies." Albus explained her.

"Really? Then why aren't you rooting for the Holyheads?" she then asked me.

"As I explained before, I like the idea of an all girl team, but since my mother left… well… they've become a little…" I didn't know how to explain it, the truth was that ever since my mother quit the team or maybe a little before that, the players was starting to get a little rough, their captain was actually escorted out of the stadium once for hexing the other teams chaser. I really didn't like that kind of behavior. "They're cheating." I said simply.

"Then your mom shouldn't have any problem with you not liking them, should she?"

"I guess not." I nodded and decided to buy the scarf.

I was smiling all over my face when we walked back from our sightseeing. We had spent hours and Larkin had spent almost all of his money on Holyhead stuff. The only thing the rest of them had bought was a pair of magical binoculars, which had all kinds of features it could for example zoom in on the player, show the game in slow motion, rewind and even give information, about the player, the maneuver or anything else that had to do with Quidditch.

...

When we came back I was slowly walking behind the others, afraid to meet my mother. But when I reached her I was surprised to see her wear a hat in the same blue colors.

"Mother your hat?" I was in shock.

"Oh…" she smiled when she noticed my scarf. "I didn't know we had the same taste." She laughed. My father had obviously been forced to wear a similar hat as my mother, Ron couldn't stop tease him about it, but that was just until Hermione showed him what she had bought him. It was a big neutral hat, signaling that they didn't root for anyone, but was there only to enjoy the game.

"For Merlin sake honey, this is Quidditch, not one of your beneficial dinners or campaigns." Ron sighed but he didn't take the hat of. I suspected him to secretly love anything that Hermione was giving him. Hermione didn't even want to comment it; as long as he kept the hat on she was satisfied.

"Holy Dumbledore, you bought a lot." Ron then grinned at Larkin. Larkin was covered from top to toe in Holyhead merchandise and had big bags with posters, cops, Quaffles with the captain's signature and more.

"Its just like how you used to be Ron." Ginny laughed at her brother.

"No it isn't." he said offended.

"Of course not, you would have ruined our parents." She teased him.

"Harry, can you tell my sister that she is way of." He turned to my father.

"Um?" my father looked uncomfortable, standing in the middle of his wife and his long time best friend. He chose the right decision.

"Well kids, why don't you go in and put that stuff away and then we can find our seats?" He lowered his voice so only we could hear. "We're going to sit in the VIP launch."

We did as he said, leaving Ron with a sulking expression and my mother somewhat satisfied.

…

We were sitting in the VIP area with the minister and some other celebrities, but no doubt that it was my father whom caught the attention, as he always did.

"Mr. Potter." The minister said in a deep voice and got up from his seat to shake my fathers hand. He was a tall dark man with dark eyes and no hair other than eyebrows and eyelashes; "Kingsley Shacklebolt." My father greeted his old friend.

"It's so good to see you all." He smiled excitingly. "Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He nodded. "I don't think I know these two young ladies."

"It's my friends, Alana and Maggie Mr. minister." I told him in a friendly voice.

"Oh really? Then they're friend's of mine as well." He shook their hands with a big smile. The minister had wanted to become friends with my father long before his role as a minister; Shacklebolt had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the order, which the famous Dumbledore had been founding and leading, the order whom had been fighting alongside with my father under the second wizardry war, both of my grandparents had been members, my god brother, Teddy's parents had been members and my fathers own parents and godfather had been members under the first war. Other than that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been a long time inspiration for my father as he had been leading the office of the auroras before his post as a minister.

"And you must be Lucius' grandson." He looked at Scorpius with a stoned face, Scorpius looked, at first nervous, but then ready to take on anything that he would put him through. Shacklebolt opened his mouth, Scorpius eyebrows tightened; I was holding my breath and Alana looked paled. A great laughter broke the silence, it was Shacklebolt; his whole body was jumping up and down and a big smile caressed his face.

"No worries my young one." He clapped Scorpius on his shoulder, making him bend in his knees. "I've been told lots of good things about you and I do know both of your parents. Your father has really been straightened out by the mother of yours."

"Kingsley." aunt Hermione said hushing.

"Its alright." Scorpius shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the commentator's voice.

"Goooooood Evening folks." A voice sounded all over the stadium; suddenly we could hear a large audience cheering.

"Quickly, get to your seats." My mother said to my father.

"Mum can we look from the railing?" Albus asked.

My mother looked like she was about to tell him no, but a look from my father and she changed her answer.

"But be careful." She told us.

...

And then it began…

…

..

.

* * *

…

**Winning or Loosing? **

…

The commentator introduced first the Tutshill Tornados; a magical tornado came swirling in light and dark blue colors into the stadium and out of it came the players flying one after the other, while they where introduced. The stadium was cheering of joy when their favorite player got mentioned. The team captain was the last to come out and when he did the tornado sank down and exploded into a big glittering blue cloud, dust that covered the whole stadium came down at us and left us all with blue glitter on our clothes.

Next was The Holyhead Harpies; big green and golden birds came flying out from the big gates, or so we thought, in reality it was the players on their brooms with their bodies covered in feathers, they all had wings, they flew in a big circle which came to look more and more like a nest, then a green bird, bigger than any of the others appeared from the sky and landed in the still moving nest, when it did all of the players feather fell of and leaved a feathery field, the big bird was the captain and she looked just as beautiful and flirting as Larkin's posters. I could hear him scream her name, Scorpius and I was looking at each other and shook our heads.

Now that everyone was in place it was our ministers job to start the game, Shacklebolt got up from his chair and a light lit up the VIP area. I could hear people scream my fathers name when they saw who was sitting there, but also my mothers, my uncles, my aunt and even my brothers and my own name were yelled from exciting fans. I could feel my cheeks become red at the attention.

After a few words about what a good night it was to be enjoying the final and how lucky we all where of the weather, not that it would hold them back, Shacklebolt started the game.

...

"And they're off! Fourteen players rise into the air" the commentator spoke. "The Quaffle is in the Tornados possession but slick defense from the Harpies captain, Camilla Kendrell has so far prevented them from scoring. The Tornados chasers, Daniel Storm, Kate Jules and Podrick Redheart are relentless, ducking and weaving as they try to find a way past the Harpies Beaters, Seandre Sass and Tara Brownstown."

Cheers ran through the crowd when the Tornados prevented the Harpies from making a goal.

"That was a close one" Scorpius said on my left, the Tornados captain, George Sky sent a smasher against Camilla, making her miss.

"Not fair." Yelled Larkin. "Fowl."

"It was totally legit." A girl about our age said from our behind.

"Who are you?" Larkin asked irritated.

"I'm the daughter of George Sky." She answered proudly.

"So?" he just said and turned around.

"The Captain?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." She was looking down on all of us.

"Then is your mother Camilla." Scorpius asked her. She glared at him, like he was an awful human being for just asking that.

"Yes, what of it?"

Scorpius signaled that he really didn't care about it and turned towards the game. The rumors had been going for years, supposedly the two captains hooked up at a party for 12-13 years ago. The rumors about Camilla's pregnancy spread faster than lightning, but she never showed and she was never photographed with a child and no one could confirm it, no one but her child apparently.

Alana whispered something to Maggie, which made the girl furious.

"Don't think that I'm stupid, I know your talking about me." She glared at them.

"I'm not going to lie, we were talking about you." Alana said coldly.

The girl looked a bit shocked but quickly gathered herself together again.

"It was probably a lie. I hate liars."

"Actually, I was just asking my friend who you are."

The girl was even more shocked than before.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the daughter of the captain. Of both of them." She said proudly.

Alana answered with a little nod and then turned away. The girl's mouth dropped down but then she caught my eye.

"Oh my… the famous Potters." She smiled, not at all friendly. "My mother once told me that your mother was on her team, and that she kicked her off from it."

I could see Albus anger up.

"Sure, lets just say that your mother did that. In that case you'll have to thank her from us." I smiled lovingly with a twist of ice coldness in my eyes.

"Why?" she looked suspicious.

"Cause my mum got free to train the national team. It must have been hard on your mother to get rejected by my mother after she 'kicked' her off." I smiled. "I heard your mother tried for my mothers team."

"Whatever." She walked away, sulking.

...

"Seriously, who was she?" Alana asked.

"Mariette Sky, she lives in France with her father. She doesn't like her mother, unless it benefits her. She likes to toy with people and uses her own situation to make excuses for her bad behavior." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know her? And why haven't I seen her at Hogwarts?"

"Because she attends Beauxbatons Academy with my cousins."

"What's that?"

"Another school for wizards and witches."

"What? There are more schools?" she looked shocked.

"Of course there is." I laughed.

Alana was about to say something more, but we where all distracted by the match, The Tornadoes had just scored a goal. The stadium, or at least half of it was cheering in excitement.

The game kept on and the players where scoring more goals.

...

"This match is really exciting." I heard a voice from behind. It was Ipswich. I gave him a big hug while smiling.

"Where have you been all night?"

"My grandfather wanted to talk to some from the business launch." he tried to explain over the voice from the cheering crowd. The Tornadoes had scored another goal and we were both clapping.

"Are you a fan of the Tornadoes as well?" I asked him.

"Of Course." He Smiled and looked at my scarf. "And I guess that I don't have to ask you?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want to join us?" I heard Alana ask him.

"Yes thank you." Ipswich said with a big smiling face, he placed himself between Alana and me and he was really enjoying the situation.

I was left standing between Scorpius and Ipswich throughout the rest of the match. Both of them were eager to talk to me but I couldn't here a sound of what they were saying from the roar of the crowd. And I was honestly to busy with watching the match I wanted to learn as much as possible.

…

..

.

* * *

...

**The Man.**

…

The game ended 350-120 with the Tornados catching the snitch, ending the game and receiving the last 150 points to there already 200 points.

When we got back to the tent we were celebrating, even Larkin was enjoying the evening. We were permitted to walk around the camp for an hour to celebrate with the others; Ipswich was with us the whole way. Music filled the fields, people danced around in costumes, waving flags, throwing t-shirts around with a tornado on it. Fireworks kept lighting the sky up in different kind of blue colors. We saw the seeker from the Tornados; she was giving out her autograph on the t-shirts. Ipswich, Scorpius and I went to get it. She was a kind, friendly and funny person. She immediately recognized me.

"You must be Lily? I'm a friend of your mother and she's my coach." She smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Yes she told me that. Congratulation on catching the snitch."

"Thank you." She beamed.

"It was really awesome." Ipswich said excitingly

"Thank you, are you a friend of Lily?"

"Yes I am." He said proudly his chest got a little bigger, his chin faced a little upwards and his cheeks were red.

The seeker started to laugh.

"Or maybe a little more than just a friend." she then winked at us. My mouth dropped to my chest, I hadn't expected it so of course my cheeks had to betray me and get red.

"Did I get it right"? She laughed again.

"N-No…" I stuttered nervously. I looked around for backup and noticed how Scorpius was glaring at Ipswich. Apparently the female seeker had noticed it as well.

"Or maybe he's your boyfriend?" She then asked with an exciting voice and nodded towards Scorpius, which caught him of guard.

"I'm not!" he answered harshly.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to step on your toes." she smiled not at all sorry.

"Are you on the national team?" Ipswich then asked her. Supposedly he was the only one who was unaffected by the whole thing.

"I sure am." She smiled. "But who is your boyfriend then?" she turned to me.

"N-No one. I don't have a boyfriend." I looked down on my feeds, uncomfortable by the whole thing.

"Then who do you like?"

"No one." still looking down I continued to get redder for each questions.

"Then who like you?"

"N-No one… I think." slowly I looked up at her and her eyes were sparkling.

"Ha-ha, I'm not sure about that." She laughed and looked at Scorpius.

"W-well… we have to go now." Scorpius said and turned around to leave, he grabbed my sleeve to pull me along.

"Say hallo to your mother from me." She yelled after us.

I tried to wave at her as I got pulled away.

"Dammit." Said Ipswich from behind me. "We never got her autograph." he laughed at the commotion.

"Then go back and get it, no one is stopping you." Scorpius was saying irritatingly. Ipswich stopped up and looked a bit hurt.

"Scorpius!" I said as he kept pulling me away, trying to stop him.

"If you want to stay with him then do so, I'm out of here." He let go of me and stumbled away in anger. I gazed after him both confused and hurt, when I couldn't see him any longer I turned around to find Ipswich but he was no where near to be found.

…

I suddenly found myself completely alone, I couldn't find neither of my friends or my brother. I was lost in the crowd. Trying to make my way back to the tents I suddenly felt a gaze on my back I turned to see who it was, but there was no one. As I stood still I could feel the gaze again on my left, I turned immediately. Still no one…

I started to feel panicked, I wouldn't let it show, and so I decided to walk in the opposite direction. But the direction of the gaze kept shifting and I couldn't continue to take a turn whenever I felt it upon me, but I couldn't walk towards it either.

In the end I found myself where I absolutely didn't wanted to be, alone at the beginning of the woods. I tried to turn around so I could get back out with people, but the whole thing felt of, I had just walked by a couple but they where now long gone together with everyone else. The field was empty. The feeling of panic got even stronger and suddenly the woods felt a lot safer than the field. Maybe it was the welcoming shadows of the trees that I could hide behind or maybe it was the horrifying shadow walking towards me.

I could still feel the gazing, and as the man came closer I saw it was the hooded man. The man I had noticed under my first match. I didn't know who he was and I wasn't intending to find out, I knew instantly that the gazing came from him and I knew that it was a trap. I had subconsciously followed the direction he wanted for me to follow.

I turned around and started to walk away from him, I could hear his steps follow me from behind. And as the sound grew closer, I began to walk faster, and faster and in the end I was running.

Suddenly his steps disappeared, confused I stopped up to look around. He was not in sight. A little relieved and naïve I thought that I've lost him.

The whole thing got me to wander if he, somehow, was connected to the incident in the woods. Nothing pointed to that fact, but I got the same feeling as I had had at that time.

I was standing in a clearing in the woods when the footsteps started to move again. In panic I searched for my wand, which I instantly remembered, was on my pillow in the tent. I hadn't brought it along because I hadn't thought about the possibility that I would bee needing it, but then again, I hadn't thought that in the summer vacation either.

Realizing that I wouldn't be able to defend myself I did the second best I had in mind, I hid myself behind a big bush. The sound of his footsteps came closer and closer, which made my heart beat faster. Blood made it roar in my ears and I didn't know what to do. It rustled from the bush and I was about to scream when a familiar face appeared.

"Scorpius." I whispered his name; I wasn't myself at this point.

"What are you doing here? And why are you hiding from me?"

"I-I'm not… How did you find me?" I looked at him, grateful for his appearance. My question got his cheeks to blush. He scratched his neck and looked away from me. He then sat down, crouching.

"Well I was…" He cleared his throat and looked up at me with a strong look. "I followed you."

"You followed me?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He answered looking away again. "Shortly after I left you I stopped up to think about the whole thing, and just as I was about to turn around and find you, you walked right past me, you didn't notice me at all and you didn't answer my calls. So I decided to follow you." he sighed at his admission.

Still not looking at me he placed himself all the way down on the grass.

"Thank you." I sighed and almost threw myself in his arms. "I was so scared."

"Why?" his voice sounded nervous.

"You didn't see him?"

"Who?" he broke the hug. He was looking straight at me with a serious expression.

"The man with the hood."

"Lily, what happened?"

I told him everything including my suspiciousness.

"We have to tell it to the others." he said to me when I was done.

"Do we have too? I mean, is it a good idea to get them even more worried than they already are?"

"No." he looked at me for a while. "But we can't keep it from them either."

"You're right." I sighed after thinking about it for a while. Still not moving.

"Lily…" he thought about the thing he was going to say, it looked like he gave up on it "are you alright?" he asked instead.

"I'm not sure?" I looked at him with a vulnerable expression.

"Don't be scared." He took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm here, I'll keep you safe."

His words and his action got my heart to beat faster. I never expected him to do something like that.

…

_.._

_._

* * *

…

**AN:/**

…

**So this was it for this time, I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

…

**Thank you **_**'Guest'**_** for your awesome review. I can't say much about Lily and Scorpius relationship, I don't even know for myself what is going to happen at this time, so everything can happen. ;) I hope I wont disappoint anyone. **

…

**Thanks to **_**Chazza836 and for either following, favoring my story, or both. I really appreciate it. And I hope I wont disappoint you. **_

…

**\- For those who are interested I'm thinking about doing a one-shot story about Alana and Albus. Let me know what you guys feel. **

…

**As always I owe a big thank you to my friend, my help, my editor and inspiration; **_**LimitlessDarkness. **_


End file.
